


赛博坦往事

by whitebro



Series: 联合宇宙后记 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Other, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 99,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 故事发生在剧场版之后，威震天自我放逐，在思念中逐渐变得失去理智，甚至看到幻影，而另一边奥利安从火种井里出来了，试着把一切拖上正轨。





	1. Chapter 1

赛博坦往事

1.let it roar

这个星球的冬季是如此漫长，确切地说，很多原住民自出生起就生活在冬天里，从来没有见过其他季节。科学家给出的解释是这个星球并不处于碳基生物的宜居带，它离主恒星太远了。而另一个更实际的解释是这里的居民由流放而来的犯人，星际倒爷，还有其他无处可去的奇怪生物组成，他们没办法进入那些温和动人的好地方，因为法律或者经济原因，所以，这些生物就这样窝在一个永恒的冬天里，用尽全力把自己维持下去。  
这里没有规则，没有政府，没有红绿灯，整座城就是个巨大混乱的垃圾场。当然，要说组织，也不是完全没有，这儿有几个帮派，内讧的时间比一致对外的还多，这使得他们更像是聚光灯下的丑角而不是真正的统治者，关于他们的新闻是这个星球上唯二的乐子。  
那么还有什么乐子可找呢？如果你第一次来到这里，无论是出于自愿还是被迫，（这儿在星际全息地图上只标注了一串数字和字母，当地人简称垃圾星）第一观感大概是混乱，你能看到一片儿金属建筑，像是星系边缘的昆泰沙贫民窟风格，然而一转头，你又能看到一座座混凝土堡垒，令人不安地矮小，爬满黏糊的碳基植物，整座建筑只有一个阴森森的窗口，拳头那么大点，伸出一挺黝黑的半自动机枪。街上有很多行人，大部分看起来不太健康，拥有溃烂的皮肤和生锈的外甲，还有你能想象到最瘦骨嶙峋的身形。当然，每个居民都有武器，而且会毫不吝啬地展示出来——你最好也有，不然你会在接触地表的瞬间被生吞活剥，而在这个过程中你甚至看不清是谁干的。  
对了，娱乐，我们不能遗忘了娱乐，就算死亡（或者下线）前的最后一纳秒，这里的居民依旧需要娱乐，亡命之徒没有什么其他可指望的，活一天算一天，当然要让生活充满刺激。除了廉价的精神类药物，抑或期待某个帮派又换了头目以及帮派火并的盛景，垃圾星居民最后的一点儿念想就是角斗场了。你可以花一点儿钱，或者能量，又或者碳基食物（任何有用的东西，甚至你自己身体的一部分都行）换取一张脏兮兮的门票卡，如果还有存款你甚至可以赌上一把，买一个参赛者赢，然后跟着人流走进一个废弃的地下核工厂（注意看管好随身财物和自己，和其他人接触可能会让你获得你从未见过的全新疾病）。观看者一向众多，看比赛重要程度吧，如果有生物在台上坚持了很久还没输，他可能会赢得万人空巷荣誉，不过别误会，大家只是来看他怎么死的而已。  
就比如现在，所有人都在怒吼着，用同样的节奏，甩着拳头，晃着脑袋。空气中弥漫着腥臭夹杂灰尘被扬起的难闻气味，为数不多的通风装置早就停止运转了。  
“打死他！打死他！打死他！”  
没有人担心过于一致的节奏会让这座建筑坍塌，此刻大家芯理只有一个念想，就是看这个机体上糊满能量液和血浆的塞伯坦人被打倒，被羞辱一番，最后被撕成几段儿，被对手丢出场外。那时大家就能哄抢“纪念品”了。当然，这还是次要的，主要问题是场中间那个塞伯坦人已经赢了太久了，赌徒为了他千金散尽，每一次都赌他输，但每一次都失望而归，回家喝风。在这个被世界抛弃的角落，一切都会腐朽，崩塌，这么个坚定的形象自然让所有人都感到不太舒服。  
但这个塞伯坦人显然根本不在乎别人舒不舒服，他站在角斗场中央，猩红的光学镜紧紧盯着他的对手——一个比他高大的半机械半碳基生物，这家伙已经基本看不出本来面貌了，所以他究竟是被魔改的硅基还是被自己加强过度的碳基已经无从考据，唯一可以从外表确定的是他吃哪碗饭，毕竟除了杀手也没有什么生物会把自己改造成行走的瑞士军刀了。  
观众的呐喊依旧响亮，半机械生物打量着他的对手，那只金属化的手臂扬在半空中，五花八门的武器以一个绝佳的角度展示出来了，仿佛是想证明点什么，在明亮过度的聚光灯下，他依稀看见自己的对手勾了勾嘴角，露出一排尖利的牙板。之后，那个塞伯坦人就向他扑了过来，以他根本无法想象的速度（在此之前他根本没考虑到对方的体格会有这么快的运动速度）在一阵尖锐的撕裂声中，台下的呼喊戛然而止。  
聚光灯打在浑身血污的赛博坦人身上，他一只手紧紧攥着自己的对手，确切地说，是对手的一部分，大概就是肩膀以上的部分。在整场角斗中甚至没机会还一下手的半机械生物一下就散了瞳孔（现在，我们基本可以确定他的本体是个碳基）绿色的体液顺着塞伯坦人的手臂流下去。而其他部分保持惯性向反方向踉跄了几下，立了两秒，然后才扑通一声倒下。  
角斗结束了，塞伯坦人依旧拿着自己对手的一小部分，向台下张望，好像在期待什么。但最终，他失望了，于是挥挥手，把对手剩下的部分丢掉，跳下台子，消失在黑暗中。在他身后，哄抢武器和肢体的人群一下就涌上布满血污的场地，像一群饥饿已久的食腐动物。

***

刚刚又一次赢得胜利的这个塞伯坦人带着一身污迹走进高纯吧，他坐下，然后买了几大瓶高纯，用角斗赢来的钱。他甚至不认识这种亮晶晶的当地货币，他也不在乎，他只想找人打架，然后用高纯把油箱填满，也许等喝到光学镜都故障得模糊不清时他还可以随便找个机子——只要是硅基的，有对接阵列就行——然后来一场天昏地暗的对接。战斗和过载能让他暂时忘掉很多事。  
他拿着瓶子灌高纯，同时关上灼热的光学镜，那个红蓝涂装的身影不受控制地立马浮现出来了，那对蓝色的光学镜，比那个星球的天空还要透亮，他看着他，眼神柔和，就像一直以来那样，他低声叫他的名字……  
“威震天……”  
赛博坦人立刻打开光学镜，惊恐地看了看身边——目光呆滞的高淳吧老板依旧在擦酒杯，仿佛他是个被设定好程序的清洁机器人，光线昏暗，周围有几个垃圾星原住民正不怀好意地看着他。没有……那不是真的，声音不是真的。威震天摇摇头雕，把剩下的高淳灌进油箱里，粗劣提纯的能量像岩浆一样灼烧着他的油箱，而绝望的思念不分日夜地灼烧他的火种，威震天站起身，恍惚间在油吧的角落又一次看到了那个红蓝相间的身影，他不由自主地追了上去。  
门外的风雪和空荡荡的街道让他清醒了一些。飘扬的雪花落在他的机甲上，融化变成酸液钻进他的变形缝里，威震天很久没有补过漆和镀层了，所以这些寒冷的小晶体让他觉得浑身发疼。但他并不排斥这些，疼痛，寒冷，劣质高纯对油箱造成的刺痛，他丝毫不想规避。他把自己的手臂交叉抱在胸甲前，慢慢向远处走，向他觉得能再次找到那个红蓝相间身影的方向走去，直到他外甲的温度不能融化冰雪，直到他变成一座缓慢移动的纯白雕塑。  
但死亡并不会怜悯他，他试过很多次了，胸甲里那团燃烧的紫色火焰永远不会熄灭，就算他机体的所有程序停摆，就算他不摄入任何能量，那团火焰依旧会燃烧，让他时时刻刻清醒地意识到有关自己的事实。那些事实会折磨他，他的过去会质问他，在那个延续九百万年横跨半个星系的战争中，他究竟得到了什么？自由，当然，他此刻得到了近乎绝对的自由，没有律法约束他，没有对手阻止他，甚至连生存问题都不需考虑，他的火种和另一个庞然大物血脉相连，而此刻，那个星球级别的炉渣正在沉睡，无意识地供养着威震天的火种。他可以任由自己的欲望无限膨胀，也可以选择无欲无求。他下流水线之后，在他有自我意识的瞬间，就被监工驱赶着走进不见天日的矿井，那时候，他所渴望的就是这样的自由。  
他曾拥有一支所向披靡的军队，为他完成野心和欲望，这只军队就像他肢体的延伸，每一个细胞都充满了愤怒，憎恨，他们毁灭一切，就像一场迅速传播的锈病。当他被暴力胁迫，为了一点儿仅仅能保证生存的能量而被任意驱使，被使用的时候，他渴望的就是这样摧枯拉朽的力量。他曾经征服过广阔的星域，以此来证明自己的尊严，偶尔他会为此短暂的自豪，然而立马，更多的空虚感会一拥而上，就像啃食尸体的垃圾星原住民一样，把他脆弱的荣光吞噬殆尽，留下的，只有无尽的废墟，那些文明和美甚至纯粹的生之喜悦被他付之一炬，灰烬的气味萦绕着他，无论他走到何处。  
然而他失去了什么呢？  
威震天摇摇头，试着把雪从光学镜上摇下来，他的四周一片雪白，偶尔出现的鲜艳幻影让他对自己的神志产生了不小的怀疑。过去九百万年他们互相厮杀，你追我赶，对方的存在就像金属脊椎一样支撑着彼此，而现在……  
威震天甚至不敢想下去，这几年来，每次冒出这个念头他都会立刻打断自己，就像如果自己还没承认这件事就会被推迟一样，他暗自希望自己的否认会改变点儿什么，那个红蓝相间的身影会一直徘徊在火种井之外，降落的时间被无限拉长，直到永恒，一切都不会尘埃落定。如此考虑着，他立刻变形，然后飞回聚居区，他知道这样的时刻他需要什么。  
他回到油吧，这时候客人变多了。融化的雪带走了一部分污渍，让威震天机体上斑驳的银白色涂装显露出来。他环顾了一下整个油吧，试着找一两个让他满意的对象，在自我放逐的开始他会试着找拥有红蓝涂装的塞伯坦人分享充电床，如果变形形态还是地面单位他会立马兴奋起来，甚至不需要任何前戏就能充能，后来，他的要求放低了，喝上几瓶高淳之后任何生物看起来都差不多，他会喘息着低声呼唤熟悉的名字，只要有一两声回应他就觉得满意。他来者不拒，允许任何管子形状的东西撑开他汁水淋漓的接口，激活他的感应节点，最后洞穿他的次级能量仓瓣膜，只要这能让他过载，能让他的脑模块一片空白——就像一个被摔坏了显示器，布满不规则的噪点，发出嘶哑的沙沙声——就行了。  
“我能请您喝一杯吗？”一个看不出来处的硅基生物小芯翼翼地坐到威震天身边，他不是塞伯坦人，但大概构造差不多。角斗士名声在外，所以他试着过来碰碰运气。  
威震天沉默地接下了那杯相对而言纯度好些的高纯，倒进摄食口里，他甚至没有看看对方的样子。  
“你……来这里多久了？”  
对方试着说些无聊的客套话，但威震天并不买账，他现在只想好好骑一骑管子。  
“让我看看你的家伙，如果我满意，我们就去旁边找点乐子。”威震天说。  
“现……现在吗？”  
“拿不出手？”  
“也……不是。”陌生的硅基生物有些顾虑地看了看四周的人群，犹豫着，但羞耻芯在这儿是毫无必要的奢侈品——如果你还想实现那些肮脏小愿望的话。所以，最终他还是经不起诱惑，打开了前挡板。半充能的输出管从卡槽里滑出来，暴露在冰冷的空气中。不远处有人在吹口哨，还有人小声低语，不过威震天并不在意那些，他直接伸手握住对方的管子撸动起来。尖利的金属爪尖让对方瑟缩了一下，但他立刻就从善如流了。那根银灰色的管子在威震天手心里充能完毕，闪烁起一圈白色的生物灯，管身上的电路纹路清晰可见。周围哄笑的声更大了，陌生机抬头看了看威震天，发现他正在用舌尖舔下唇，这是个好信号，不是吗。于是他大着胆子凑上去吻了吻角斗士张扬的肩甲。  
“跟我走。”威震天抓着他的管子起身，规格稍矮些的陌生机被这一扯弄得发疼，只能踮着脚尖局促地跟在威震天身后小步跑（如果他不想管子被扯下来的话）。穿过走廊，威震天打开一扇门，他平时会在这里充电和对接，油吧老板也是当地黑帮成员，掌管角斗场事务，所以当然乐意给他提供一个容身之处。这一切和威震天在赛博坦上做角斗士时也没什么区别，唯一不同的大概是芯境，那时候他考虑的都是未来，每个清晨，野心和欲望伴随晨雾一起升起，包裹住他，他的盔甲闪闪发光，他举起臂甲，试着让整个世界为他改变，他切割，破坏，雕塑着身边的一切，每一天都离他的梦想更为接近。而现在，过去的一切都模糊得像垃圾星围绕的那颗遥远恒星，仅仅辐射着微不足道的热量和聊胜于无的光芒。  
威震天松开陌生机的管子，示意他躺到铅灰色的充电床上去，这是张宽阔的充电床，足以容纳好几个赛博坦大型机。当然，它的功能也并不是没有必要，几天前的夜晚威震天就和三个远道而来的赛博坦人共享了这张充电床，那些在内战刚有些端倪时就迅速带着家产离开赛博坦，定居外星的塞伯坦人对威震天没什么不好印象，他们的记忆只停留在威震天作为角斗王者的时代，所以，能和角斗士对接自然是一种值得冒险的奖赏，驱使他们来到这片遍布危险的废土。鉴于其中一位是红蓝涂装，而另一位是辆装甲车，慷慨的角斗士好好招待了他们一番，甚至尝试和三个机同时对接，探索了一下大型机摄食口和接口的可能性。三个塞伯坦人在射光所有能量之后满意地离开了，留下些塞金，就在床头，不过威震天并不在乎，他只知道自己度过了一个没有噩梦的夜晚，这比什么都重要。  
威震天花了几天时间恢复接口，让其中断裂的电流和神经纤维愈合，过度疲劳的折叠结构在那场疯狂对接之后失去了功能，无法合拢，保护叶也是同样地翻折着，导致淡紫色的润滑液总是从挡板缝隙渗出来，打湿腿甲的缝隙。大概是今天，在上场角斗之前才刚恢复正常。战斗能让他的机体功能和恢复力加强，这一点威震天很早就发现了——大概宇宙大帝的血液也在渴望着杀戮和破坏。  
威震天骑上陌生机的腰，机体上还沾着被雪水稀释了的血污和能量液，他打开自己的后挡板，丢到一边，然后把充能的管子挤进自己的接口，他的体重迫使接口进行自我扩张，在一阵咔哒声之后，那根管子整个儿侵入了他，直接撞上次级能量仓瓣膜。毫无节制的脉冲电流瞬间击穿了他的金属脊椎，他兴奋地低吼了几声，然后撑着自己开始重复自我满足和自我欺骗的循环。陌生机管子的直径没什么可圈可点之处，唯一有些意思的就是长度，过载时，在刺穿瓣膜后能直接顶到油箱壁，威震天感到次级油箱痉挛得厉害，毕竟那儿对压力极其敏感，更何况是直接撞击，这让他在过载后没多久就又迎来了一次过载。上次被这样拆还是在那个红蓝炉渣升级机体之后，他们遭遇，互相攻讦，红蓝相间的机子把他打翻在地，用粒子枪对着他的火种仓，威震天以为自己要下线了，最终却得到了一个夹杂着怒火的吻。  
——“你就是没办法让我下线。是吧。”威震天得意地低声说，然后就被盛怒的装甲车狠狠贯穿了。  
他喜欢那天发生的所有一切。  
几个大循环之后，陌生机再也没有次级能量可射了，甚至连一次充能也无法办到，威震天就直接打开门把他丢了出去——他从来不会和这些人一起充电——然后躺上满是润滑液的充电床，抚摸着自己鼓起的下腹，因为满足的饱胀感而低声呻吟着。  
“奥利安……”  
威震天小声呼唤着，夹杂着低沉的喘息和呻吟，他把尖利的手指塞进自己的接口里，继续按压磨蹭着那些依旧处于兴奋状态的节点，记忆成了最猛烈的增压剂，那些在昏暗房间耳鬓厮磨直到共同过载的旖旎画面不停闪现，那些温和炙热的触碰仿佛触手可及，那些呼唤和暧昧的对话……威震天浑身颤抖着低吼着对方的名字，直到一次无比剧烈的过载让他直接昏厥过去。

***

对于一个以纯粹信息形态存在的塞伯坦人来说，时间是凝固的，他无法察觉到自身的变化，因而周遭的一切都像是全息投影而不是真实世界。  
奥利安·派克斯此刻就是如此，这也是唯一能从火种源回来的方式了。火种源是个能量巨大的信息库，在他接触到这个信息库的瞬间他的外甲就消散了，变成一组纯数据被储存进去，而他自己的意识也被拉扯着，朝向一个无比光明的所在。奥利安一度以为这就是一切的终结，直到他看见其他几个闪烁的光斑在他周遭跳动，这才意识到火种源并不会吞噬他的自我意识。  
“留下来。”那些光斑这样告诉他。“你可以摆脱活着的苦难，在这里，只有纯粹的喜悦和无穷无尽的知识。”  
奥利安还在担芯他的汽车人们，他牵挂赛博坦的未来，所以他不能在这里停留。  
“我想……我想回去。有什么办法可以回去吗？”奥利安低声问。  
“为什么你每次都会选择回去？”光斑质问他。  
“每次？”  
奥利安思考了一下，觉得他大概不是唯一一个跳进火种井的塞伯坦人。最终，在他的坚持下，那些光点并没有为难他，在开启了几道防火墙之后，护送他从火种源的数据端口之一离开。  
于是，之后的时间奥利安就这样以数据包状态在赛博坦上空飘荡着，看着赛博坦恢复生机，看着一批批流浪在外的塞伯坦人——汽车人，霸天虎，还有在内战时期就离开的同胞回到这个升级过后的赛博坦，一切看起来都充满希望，奥利安偶尔会钻进赛博空间浏览数据，顺便消除任何他遇到的系统问题。直到有一天，他在赛博坦信息栅格上发现了一条包含着故人的信息，这才让他下定决心暂时离开赛博坦，跟着星际飞船前往遥远的太空。  
他住在一艘星际旅行飞船的主伺服里，飞船的目的地是太阳系，奥利安为自己安排的行程是顺路去看望一下故人然后与地球基地的金刚汇合，也许能找到法子恢复机体。根据赛博坦信息栅格上的日志，那条自称自己见到了威震天的信息是不久前刚刚出现的，所以如果奥利安运气好，还是有机会能看一眼那个骄傲的前暴君。  
威震天大概是开始约会了吧。奥利安想，反正那条信息是这么说的。说明他已经开始新生活了。这让奥利安又开芯又失落。不过他现在是信息流状态，所以他的情绪免不了影响了飞船，使得飞船颠簸了几下。  
“哦，抱歉。”  
奥利安试着把自己的情绪平复下去，他只是告诉自己，看看威震天吧，就看他一眼，然后一切就重新开始。他不会打扰对方的生活。  
飞船经过四次跃迁，停靠在一个无名星空港补充燃料，奥利安看了看飞船日志，大概有两个恒星循环时间留给他，作为一个信息包的好处就是能以接近光速移动，所以这么算，一来一回还赶得上。在决定启程的瞬间，奥利安突然觉得有些忐忑不安，但鉴于他现在的形态根本不会被对方察觉（即使机警如威震天也不可能捕获一团信息流）所以他最终还是出发了。  
星空化作一道道明亮的光弧，那个被标记的坐标就在他前方。

***

从充电床爬起来之后没多久，威震天又去地下工厂打了一次。  
这次的对手是两个具有合体技能的三变金刚，这让战斗变得很困难，不过也更有趣了，威震天的腰被粒子武器轰出一个大窟窿，更不用提圆锯在他胸甲和大腿上留下的划痕。但这种伤势却让威震天变得机警又冷静，腰部的故障虽然看起来可怖，但好消息是高能量射线封住了能量管，所以能量液不会一直流失。有那么一瞬间，威震天有些想念自己的融合炮，但这个念头很快就在近身肉搏的快感中消散了。威震天在享受这一切，被重拳击中腹部的闷疼（他怀疑自己的某个油箱被打裂了），用手掐住敌人脖颈直接按在地面上的力量感，以及撕裂对手肢体的痛快。被他举起的断肢喷涌出的能量液往下泼洒，洒满他整个机体，蓝色的浓稠液体还带着温度——近乎一个拥抱的热度。威震天回过头，在角斗场观众席的角落看到了那个金刚，那个一直温和浅笑着，为他的胜利小幅度欢呼着的身影。在整个过程中，他都在充满担忧地盯着威震天，无意识地咬着下唇，双拳紧握，而现在，他放松下来了，举起鲜艳的红色臂甲跟威震天打招呼。  
“我在这儿！”  
威震天笑了，他把肢体丢掉，跳进沸腾的人群，所有观众都带着恐惧和敬畏试着触碰他，试图获得这种令人神往的勇气和无畏，而他光学镜里只有那个身影。  
在幻想和现实的交界，威震天再一次失望了。他站在那儿，盯着空无一人的废墟角落。疼痛和疲倦一下就席卷而来，浇灭了所有兴奋感，他拖着沉重的机体回到住处。推开门，浓烈的次级能量味儿扑面而来，让威震天觉得想把油箱翻个面全吐出来。他向后摔上门，踉跄地走了两步，靠着墙，然后慢慢倒下去。  
于是，当奥利安终于找到威震天的时候，他被眼前的景象震惊了。这个星球的聚居点不算大，能钻进硅基生物脑模块查看记忆这一点也着实帮了奥利安的大忙。他不费什么功夫就找到了威震天的住处。这件屋子很简陋，只有一张宽大的充电床和一个洗漱台，整个屋子都脏兮兮黏糊糊的。而威震天就躺在门口，光学镜关闭，已经下线了，他机体上伤痕累累，最严重的是腹部洞开了一个甚至能看到地面的伤口，慢慢向外渗着能量液。奥利安靠近对方，仔细查看威震天的伤势，可惜作为一个纯数据体，他什么都做不了。  
奥利安试着接入威震天的脑模块，过去在内战前他们时常这么做，奥利安试着让角斗士体验脑模块过载，而角斗士本机也立马爱上了这种强烈的感官刺激，他们甚至可以在相隔两地的情况下进行数据对接，在完成之后，角斗士会拍一段自己过载后的接口视频给图书管理员看，第一次，图书管理员不明就里地点开播放，整个光学镜内屏立刻被剧烈收缩涌出荧光紫色润滑液的接口充满了，他宕机了几秒，然后面甲通红，只能把面甲埋在手掌里免得被同事发现端倪。之后，他也就慢慢开始习以为常，甚至在对方忙忘了的时候主动要求了——毕竟威震天的接口看起来那么美，那些闪亮的节点和发光带让奥利安的火种张缩得发疼。那时候，威震天脑模块里的赛博空间总是染着烈火一样的红色，辽远博大而丰富，奥利安甚至觉得这个宽广的空间包含得下整个星系，甚至宇宙。奥利安可以在里面游荡一整天，那些偶尔冒出来的诗句就像荒原上绽放的野花一样点缀其间，奥利安会小心翼翼地俯下身去，把这些珍贵的词句搜集起来。  
而现在……  
这里只有一片火海，什么都没有剩下。  
奥利安退出威震天的脑模块，并不存在的火种隐隐作痛，他不知道这样的改变是因为宇宙大帝的干扰亦或是战争本身。他冲出去，随便找了个规格大的硅基生物接入（奥利安知道这不太道德，但他现在顾不了许多了），然后遥控他走进房间，帮威震天处理伤口，梳理管线，最后再把那一身污迹擦掉。在完成这一切之后，奥利安松了口气，然后把无辜路人送到街上去，自己又一次回到威震天身边。  
威震天还没有上线，磁场也很微弱。奥利安看着他，几乎无法抑制想把他抱进怀里的冲动，可惜自己现在并不能触碰他，在几秒的痛惜之后，奥利安意识到自己也不该干涉对方的生活，也许等威震天上线，他就该离开了。  
奥利安守着威震天，就这么一直看着他安静地躺在那儿，大概过了一个多大循环，威震天的光学镜终于上线了。他捂着腰部的伤痛呼了一声，然后突然意识到有人帮他处理了伤口，立刻跳起来查看四周，奥利安就在他身边，被他好几次直接穿过去。  
“奥利安？奥利安！”威震天低吼，“你在哪儿？”  
奥利安惊讶极了，他不知道自己是怎么被威震天发现的。但理智告诉他，威震天根本不可能感知到他。也许对方只是认出了熟悉的处理伤口手法？奥利安不确定，他看着威震天在昏暗的房间里焦躁不安地踱步，四处张望，一次次低声呼唤自己，顿时觉得自己真的不该继续扰乱对方的认知了。奥利安叹了口气，然后接入威震天的脑模块，出现在前暴君面前。  
“威……”  
出乎奥利安意料，还没等他打完招呼，威震天就向他扑了过来，像只饥饿嗜血的猎食者。可惜奥利安的形象只是他借助威震天的赛博空间投影的全息，并没有实体，所以威震天什么都没有碰到，扑了个空。  
“炉渣！该下线的炉渣，你凭什么……”威震天怒吼。“我恨你！我！恨！你！”  
奥利安用不存在的机体深深叹了口气，他本以为过去了这么久，战争结束这么长时间，他们之间的恩怨早就可以平息了。没想到老对手依旧这么憎恨他，连他的幻影都恨不得撕成碎片。  
“我很抱歉。”奥利安低声说。“但战争结束了，一切都过去了。威震天，把我们之间的仇恨放下吧。”  
威震天楞了一下，他站在那儿，磁场尖锐地扩张收缩着。“不是的……”威震天摇摇头，“不是真的。那不是真的。”  
“其实……我跳进火种井之后……”  
“闭嘴！”威震天向空气狠狠挥了挥手，像是要打碎什么似的。“闭嘴！”他怒吼道。  
“好，不提我的事情，我只是想顺道来看看你，没有什么其他意图，我……现在就离开，好吗？别激动。”  
奥利安觉得难过，毕竟在战前，他们曾经无比亲密。现在看来，对于威震天而言，九百万年剩下的只有憎恨和愤怒。如果奥利安还有机体，大概会因此而火种疼，甚至影响机体功能吧，但他现在只是一段数据，所以他能做的也只有沉默。威震天依旧在咒骂他，用一切刻薄的字眼表达着恨意。于是，奥利安想为自己的老朋友做最后一件事，他想让威震天忘掉自己，当然，他不会删掉对方的记忆，但他可以把威震天赛博空间里关于自己的形象全部删除，这样，前暴君就会忽略那些不快和愤怒，继续新生活。  
奥利安于是就这么做了，他在威震天的赛博空间里检索到很多碎片化的自己，然后把它们一一清除，在完成这次“大扫除”之后，奥利安断开和威震天的数据链接，欣慰地发现威震天的磁场柔和了很多，光学镜也不像刚才那般闪烁着几乎实质性的怒火了。他看见威震天后退了两步，然后慢慢坐在充电床上，散热扇慢慢平稳了下来。  
“再见，老朋友，祝你幸福。”奥利安低声说，然后飞快离开了这里。  
时间还来得及让他赶上前往太阳系的飞船。


	2. out of control

赛博坦开始重建之后救护车就一直留在这里，他牵头，和其他汽车人医疗单位以及远道而来的中立派一起把赛博坦的医疗体系建立起来了，他的工作重心也从战场伤员的医疗撤到了工伤以及慢性疾病上。这天，在写完一篇关于火种衰弱的论文并把它提交之后，他把自己从一直以来的忙碌工作中抽离出来，开始思考另一件对他而言优先级更高的事情，他慢慢走到大楼窗户前，向外看过去，在目不可及的远方，赛博坦的火种井正发散出幽蓝的光泽，并且时不时生产出一些小火种来。一切都是欣欣向荣的模样。  
他在一个赛月前收到了来自擎天柱的消息，领袖简单地告诉老朋友自己是如何从火种井回来的，而此刻正在地球试着恢复机体。领袖的语调很平淡，就像那只是一件很小很小的事故一样。  
“我明白了。”救护车回答，他的语调机械地像是自动应答，像是过去9百万年每一次收到领袖负伤故障的消息时那样。他把消息播放了一遍又一遍，听着领袖熟悉的声线，同时就直接去柜子里拿行李，准备前往地球着手治疗事宜。  
但另一条消息又紧跟着传了过来，领袖说赛博坦更需要首席医官，而自己的事情并不算急，所以希望救护车留在赛博坦帮助重建。  
此时救护车已经定好了去太阳系的飞船，他怔怔地看了看这条信息，又把行李慢慢放下了，然后坐在椅子上出神，过了许久才点了点头，把船票退了，然后回答。  
“我明白了。”  
但领袖当然不是不近人情，他明白老朋友的在意，时不时会发送给他的恢复进度给救护车，但更多的对话是关芯老医官的健康状态，叮嘱他不要劳累过度，偶尔还会听听救护车的学术研究，发表点自己的看法。对于机体恢复工程，活性金属的收集和3D打印并不算难题，只是最后一步，纯信息流如何凝聚成火种这一步卡住了，迟迟没有新进展。救护车于是终于决定离开赛博坦，前往地球。  
在走之前他决定约千斤顶喝一杯，在内战后他们走的挺近。赛博坦恢复以来大批过去的中立派回到这个曾经千疮百孔的星球，他们没有经历过旷日持久的战争，所以觉得一切都理所当然，当然也不会接受汽车人的管辖，他们有自己内部的组织和阶层，和汽车人格格不入，更不用提和那些放下武器的虎子们了。虎子们抱团躲在卡隆，虽然不和汽车人们真刀真枪的打了，但依旧敌意满满，小摩擦每天都有发生。一个七拼八凑撑起的烂摊子议会每天都在自说自话，无法互相沟通，也没有什么实际权力。一切都乱糟糟的。  
“有时候……我觉得现在和战前基本没区别，不知道9百万年打了个什么渣。”千斤顶坐在油吧角落，举起一杯烈性高纯灌下去。  
救护车摇摇头，“起码现在赛博坦的能量矿很充沛。大家不会挨饿。我也在……改善人造能量。”  
“你还在搞那个黑科技？不要命啦，医生。”千斤顶耸耸肩。  
“为什么不呢，难道要等赛博坦又一次被耗尽才考虑吗？”  
“行行行，我能说什么。”千斤顶把高纯喝完，然后又要了一杯。  
“其实，我这次来是向你告别的，我明天就去地球了。”救护车说，“赛博坦的医疗机构已经很完善，各种规章制度我也都制订好了，对我而言，没什么可做的了。”  
千斤顶勾着嘴角笑了笑，“医生，我记得过去你在地球可天天惦记着回来啊，怎么，现在又想地球了？”  
“擎天柱回来了。”救护车低声说。普神知道他已经多久没提过这个名字了，而他现在迫不及待地想找个机子分享喜悦。  
千斤顶愣住了，像是反应了好一会儿才运算明白救护车所说似的。  
“普神啊，这……真的是个奇迹。”千斤顶用手指摸了摸自己胸甲的火种仓位置。  
救护车点点头，“所以我一定要回去。”  
“那我……我跟你去。医生，我也跟你去地球。”千斤顶突然说。事实上，他本来就一秒也不想在这儿待下去了。战后，雷霆救援队在通天晓的领导下一直在维护各个团体之间脆弱的和平，但基本就是和稀泥的角色，到处不讨好，对千斤顶来说，这样的维和者角色让他疲倦透顶，他当年加入雷霆救援队只是想过痛快日子，而现在呢，每天都要被老通拉着上政治课，要摸清各个团体之间的权力脉络才能四两拨千斤，千斤顶好几次都恨不得直接把大家都炸个稀巴烂算了。  
“坐我的飞船，虽然慢一点儿，但省了船票钱，对吧。”千斤顶说。  
救护车挑了挑眉，“老通会放你？他现在缺机手缺得有多暴躁我们都知道吧。”  
“我不在乎，就他渣让我当一次逃兵吧。”千斤顶斩钉截铁地说。  
于是他们约好半夜出发，用救护车的的通行证过关，等通天晓反应过来他的兵跑了，他们早已经跃迁一次了。

***

千斤顶此刻在这个不大不小的星空港享受着难得的自在，医生需要采购物资和仪器，而他只要跟在后面担当打手和搬运工就好。千斤顶觉得这样的日子比赛博坦上的强多了。在路过一个药店时医生表示要购买千斤顶也记不住名字的医疗器械让他自己去玩儿，于是千斤顶就乐得自在地在附近乱转，吃点乱七八糟的能量小吃——反正吃坏了油箱还有救护车兜着。  
他又一次删掉通天晓留下的警告消息，然后坐电梯到底层，他听说这儿有些灰色产业。当然，他并不想找服务机，起码现在不想，他只想见识见识。他四处转悠，看着鲜艳的霓虹灯招牌，什么快乐天堂，什么宇宙春天，把千斤顶都逗笑了。而且这儿的种类还挺齐全，碳基，硅基，甚至还有触手生物性感吸盘。千斤顶看着这些光怪陆离的店子开芯得要命。就在他闲逛的时候，一伙儿看起来喝多了高纯的机子——大概是当地有些头脸的帮派——从他身边走过，队伍最后用合金锁链拉着一个涂装艳俗的塞伯坦人，千斤顶于是多看了两眼，这一看就看出问题了，他几乎不敢相信自己的光学镜。  
千斤顶生怕是自己的光学镜出了故障，甚至还重启了一次，这下才确定自己真的没看错。  
“看什么看，这是非卖品。”领头的机子醉醺醺地低声骂，让千斤顶起开，千斤顶耸耸肩，从善如流地让了条路，同时紧紧盯着那个脚步沉重的塞伯坦人从自己身边走过。他低着头，一语不发，看起来没有一点儿情绪，磁场也安静地包裹在身侧。和过去所见的形象天差地别。千斤顶怀疑这是个复制品，一个看起来像威震天的服务机，只是看起来像罢了。——这样才解释得通，千斤顶对自己的说，他叹了口气，然后慢慢走回那家药店门口，医生已经在等了。  
“你去找服务机？干嘛不和我说一声让我在这儿干等？”医生有点暴躁地埋怨。  
“我没有！我……”千斤顶摸了摸自己的头雕，一副脑模块运转不良的样子，他显然还没有从震惊中恢复过来。  
“你对接阵列出问题了？我给你看看。”  
“医生！你嘴也未免太毒了吧，我没找服务机，不想找，不是不能，渣的，我看见……”  
千斤顶这么多年除了打仗就是在星系中闲逛，见多识广，救护车不明白他为什么一副难言之隐的模样。“到底是什么硬核玩儿法让你都震惊了？”救护车低笑着问。  
“是威震天！我看到了威震天！”千斤顶低声说。“要么就是和他一模一样的机子。”  
救护车顿时收敛了笑意，严肃起来，“他也在这儿？”  
“他在这不奇怪，奇怪的是他被合金锁链绑着，下腹上还写着：我属于谁谁谁，你能想象吗？而且他一点儿没反抗，就乖乖被一伙人带走了，看起来是去……呃，我就不用把话说得太明白。”  
“这不关我们事。”救护车说，“我们采购完就可以出发了。”  
“他万一真是威震天呢？”  
“那他就是咎由自取。”救护车耸耸肩，“我们管不着。”  
千斤顶急得跺脚，“好医生，这么反常的事情你都不想一探究竟吗？”  
救护车摇摇头，“我早就当他下线了。”  
千斤顶叹口气，“可他并没有，万一他在计划东山再起呢？领袖现在情况那样，我想你不希望威震天有天突然带着一帮稀奇古怪的军队跳出来吧。我们靠什么和他打啊？靠中立机吗？我怀疑威震天只要振臂一呼那些家伙立马就跪了。”  
“你说的对。”救护车无奈地点点头承认他忽略了战略风险，“他应该被关起来还差不多。我们这就去侦查一下。”  
医官把买来的器械放上飞船，然后装备好武器。他已经很久没有用过这些组件了，现在激活起来竟然也没有丝毫不顺畅。  
星空港的底层，四处一片灯红酒绿，千斤顶带着救护车走到他刚才遇到疑似威震天的地方，一家装修得不错的娱乐场所，他们没什么收到什么阻碍就进去了。  
“他们刚才说威震天是‘非卖品’，所以我想应该不会在大厅。”千斤顶一边四处张望，一边和救护车通讯。  
“那我们上楼。”  
救护车突然搂住千斤顶，在他头雕上亲了两口，口齿不清地大声嚷嚷着要找个有充电床的地方，脚步也变得踉跄起来。  
“哈？你又嗑药啦？”千斤顶吓得浑身一激灵，而后才突然反应过来救护车在伪装一个喝高了的客人。半碳基半硅基的保安看了看他们，然后面无表情地给他们按了电梯。  
“谢……谢谢。他喝多了。”千斤顶挤出一个尬笑然后低声解释，然而对方根本没看他。在电梯里，救护车放开千斤顶。  
“你才嗑药，老兵痞。我那是新科学。”救护车一边检查着自己的能量特征扫描系统一边说。  
“我……这不是没反应过来嘛。”千斤顶继续尬笑，直到救护车调试好设备，开始扫描。  
“是他。”救护车说，“我找到了他的火种能量特征。”

***

救护车和千斤顶坐在在装饰华丽的房间里，监听器贴在天花板上，他们把音频接入脑模块，聚精会神地听着楼上的动静，试着听出点儿什么军事机密，结果除了让机子浑身起静电的喘息、低吼还有激烈的金属碰撞声外什么都没有，事实上自从他们连好设备那个被监测的房间连句有意义的对话都欠奉。  
千斤顶觉得不舒服极了，他连着换了几个姿势靠在金属椅子上，最终求助似的看向救护车。  
“你说，楼上什么时候完事儿啊？”  
“你问我？不是你把我拖来的吗？”救护车摊摊手。  
“跟我想的不大一样。我还以为威震天在招兵买马。”千斤顶捂住自己的面甲，“他们……这是真把他当服务机用了？”  
“也许他在用对接阵列招兵买马。”救护车说。  
“太麻烦了。”千斤顶站起来，“我不如当面问问他，看他到底什么情况算了。”  
“他觉得会说实话吗……”救护车的嘲讽还没放完，千斤顶就拿出一个不知什么功能的炸弹顺着窗户爬出去了，救护车叹了口气，几秒之后，他听见一声巨响，浓厚的白烟从楼上窗户涌了出来。  
“是烟雾弹，还算有点理智。”救护车自言自语，然后赶到楼梯口去接应。千斤顶此时拉着威震天从楼上冲下来了，“跑——！”他对医官大喊。  
在几个大循环的猫鼠游戏之后，富有丰富经验的老兵成功甩开了黑帮，而在此过程中威震天一直沉默地跟着他们，身上沾满没干透的次级能量液，前后挡板都不见了，一言以蔽之就是在甩着管子跟着他们逃命。在一个安静的角落，千斤顶和救护车停下脚步，平复疯狂输出的散热扇，而威震天的散热扇甚至连一点功率都没有增加。他依旧低着头，一句话也不说。  
“你怎么搞的？”千斤顶推了威震天一把，没推动，威震天这才终于抬起光学镜看了看他。  
“你怎么都不反抗啊！看看他们把你折腾成什么样子了？”千斤顶低吼。“你怎么说也算是个军事领袖吧。”  
威震天没什么反应，只是木讷地点了点头，然后一字一顿地低声说：“他会生气的。他不喜欢打架。”  
“谁会生气？那些黑帮吗？渣的，你会干不过他们？你为什么怕他们生气啊！”千斤顶怒吼。  
威震天又不说话了，只是用黯淡的光学镜扫了扫千斤顶，然后突然把视线聚焦在千斤顶的胸口，他的光学镜闪了一下，然后慢慢伸出手，像是想试着去触碰对方。几百万年的战场条件反射让千斤顶瞬间抽出佩刀护在身前，而威震天像是看不见一样，直愣愣地把手向刀刃上送。  
“渣的，你疯了！”千斤顶看着威震天就这么向他的刀靠过来，急忙向后跳了几步，躲开对方的爪子。他很确定威震天并不想攻击他，他曾经在战场上和对方对上过几次，那种速度和力量完全是压倒性的，他很清楚自己甚至不是一合之将。这种温吞的动作绝对不是有意为之的进攻。  
威震天低下头，喃喃地说着什么，站在他身边的救护车从其中分辨出了“别走，”和“我不知道。”救护车仔细打量了一下高大的金刚，发觉他的磁场非常混乱，就像是几种极端情绪同时出现一样，他扫描了一下对方的机体，除了几处零件损伤外还算功能健全，所以他想，也许威震天是疯掉了。  
“威震天。”救护车喊他的名字，而对方毫无反应，依旧站在那儿不停地自言自语些什么，救护车走上前去，和他面对面。这次，威震天又慢慢伸出了手，迟疑地用指腹碰了碰救护车的胸甲。然后立刻惧怕似的收回手，一副不知所措的样子。救护车低下头，发现威震天刚才触碰的是自己的标志，他抬头看过去，看见威震天自己的标志早已磨损得看不见了，斑驳的艳色涂装遮住了银色，而更多机体面积是彻底被各种颜色的次级能量液浸透了，像一块乱七八糟的画布。挡板……已经不见了，亮紫色的对接设备就这么暴露在空气中，还在不停往下滴着不知成分的液体，而它的主人只是毫无知觉地站在那儿，没有一点儿要遮挡的意识。  
救护车本来以为自己会觉得痛快，毕竟这样的结局对威震天而言纯属活该，但他只觉得难过。一时间巨大的悲哀笼罩了他，他说不出话，除了叹息什么话也说不出。  
黑帮就在此时找到了他们，气急败坏地举起武器命令千斤顶乖乖就范。老兵怎么可能乖乖听话？他拉着医官和威震天找了个掩体藏好，然后从子空间翻出一堆炸药准备开烟花大会。  
就在这样剑拔弩张的时刻，威震天站起来了，他慢慢走过去站在黑帮前面，张开手臂。  
“不行。”他低声说。  
“滚开婊子！一会儿有你好受的，现在滚到一边呆着去。”为首的机子扬了扬射线枪，对威震天吼。  
“不行。”威震天坚持。“他会难过的……他会……我不能……”  
“谁他渣会难过？你看我在乎吗？”  
威震天楞了一下，无措地摇了摇头雕，然后诚恳地说：“我忘记了。我不知道……但他会难过的，我不能允许……他……我记不清了……别走……”  
为首的黑帮终于被耗尽了全部耐心，伸手去推搡威震天，威震天猩红的光学镜突然就闪烁起来，他就着这力道向黑帮成员猛扑过去，一手捏住对方拿枪的手腕，咔嚓一声把那只臂甲捏成一团混乱的功能金属块。另一只手挥起勾拳打穿了对方的胸甲，火种仓和半截能量引擎从身后爆了出去，打在其他黑帮成员身上，然后弹在地面上翻滚。  
所有机子都愣住了，包括正准备触发炸弹的千斤顶和正在弹出手刀的救护车。  
但威震天并没有迟疑，他像被打开了狩猎开关似的，立刻扑向下一个黑帮成员，把他们挨个撕成碎片，直到最后一个没溜掉的倒霉鬼被他一拳一拳砸进地面。  
“我说！不行！你听不懂吗！”  
威震天半跪在地上，怒吼着，把早就失去生命特征的机子一点点砸成混着能量液的扁平薄片。  
救护车看着这个熟悉的机子发狂地战斗者，无惧疼痛，一种强烈而原始的力量凝聚在他机体上，驱使着他。那些致命的动作和失去焦点的光学镜，甚至和过载时毫无二致的嘶吼让医官的散热扇超负荷运转起来，某些本不该在这种情况下充能的部件开始迅速激活了，就像一股滚烫的岩浆漫过了他的机体。救护车被自己的反应吓了一跳。  
“威震天疯了。”救护车低声说。“他真的……疯了。”  
“渣的，他可真行。我从来没见过有机子这么战斗，就算是我们队不要命的家伙。”千斤顶一脸惊叹地录着像。  
“我们得离开这儿，他一会儿说不定会回来找我们。”救护车对千斤顶说。  
“啊？我还没看够呢……行吧行吧，医生说什么就是什么。”千斤顶被救护车拖着，从后方小巷离开了战场。  
救护车最后回头看了一眼，那个浑身能量和次级能量液的金刚依旧在执着地战斗着，他紧紧弓着腰背，用尽全身力量向地面砸下去，金属地面发出尖锐的撞击声，在小巷里反复回荡。

***

一个大循环后，他们安全回到了飞船，然后立刻驶离了这里。  
前往地球的路程还有一小半路程，这是相对而言比较稳定的一段星域，所以不太需要担芯太多，在设定好飞船定速巡航之后，千斤顶拿出一瓶高纯，准备和医生共享，消融一下这里冻结的气氛。离开星空港之后，医生就一直沉默不语，千斤顶有些担芯。  
“嘿！医生，在想什么呢？”千斤顶对救护车晃了晃高纯瓶子。“来一杯？”  
救护车仿佛从噩梦中突然醒来一样，机体震颤了一下，然后才把视线聚焦在千斤顶身上。  
“在想威震天的事吗？”千斤顶问。  
“是……是的。”医官承认了。“我有些想不明白。”  
“我也是。说实话，我还挺敬重他的，毕竟他真的是个不世出的军事奇才。现在……你听到他们怎么称呼他的吗？用那么……下流的字眼。”  
救护车顿了顿，“我对他的遭遇不感兴趣，只想知道他是为什么疯掉了，毕竟这九百万年他扛住了无数次溃败和背叛，更不用说机体损伤。”  
“也许是宇宙大帝把他的脑模块搞坏了。”千斤顶思考一下说。  
救护车点点头。“我是医疗单位，会对这种特殊病例感兴趣也无可厚非。”他自我解释道。但那个疯狂挥舞拳头的身影还是不由自主地出现在他脑模块里，就像一个诅咒，让他的机体运转不良，超出控制。救护车觉得自己必须马上解决这个问题——他对于处理自己的压力已经很有一套心得了。  
“所以……你想试试和我对接吗？”救护车灌下一大口高纯，然后对千斤顶说。“权当消遣。”  
千斤顶耸了耸肩，“那倒是没什么问题，不过我有段时间没搞过了，可能有点生疏。”  
“那不是问题，你只要躺着就行了。”救护车说，他从子空间里拿出一只碧绿的注射剂，对千斤顶挥了挥。“试试？”  
“不了吧，医生。那玩意儿有点吓着我。”千斤顶说着就躺上驾驶舱后排的伸缩充电床，打开自己的后挡板。“我有高纯助兴就够了。”  
救护车笑了笑，然后给自己的医疗接口来了一针，在光学镜逐渐变色之前，他慢慢靠近千斤顶。  
“我听说，你们雷霆救援队的机子都挺耐操的？”  
老兵痞也笑了，他歪了歪头雕，“那你试试不就知道了？”

***

千斤锤号在一个黄昏到达地球基地，此时落日正在一点点被地平线吞噬。  
大黄蜂带着两张生面孔迎接了医官，而千斤顶还在飞船里下线充电，暂时没法行走。  
“老救！”在荒无人烟的沙漠，大黄蜂热情地拥抱了医官，而后半开玩笑地抱怨医官：“也许你可以直接和我说要来地球的事儿。”大黄蜂顿了顿，“大哥通知我你要来。”  
“他不想让我来的，但我不能看着他四处飘，你说是吧。”医官回答。“我是快到了才告诉他的。”  
大黄蜂点点头，看起来松了口气。“老千他……受伤了？你们和虎子战斗了吗？”  
医官似是而非地摇摇头，“是个意外。不过我已经处理好了，他只是需要静养。”  
“那就好。”大黄蜂说。“我很缺人手。”他干笑了几声，然后他们之间就陷入了沉默，就像一堵无形的墙挡在他们之间似的。医官明白这不过是年轻机子的一点儿小情绪，过去大黄蜂曾经召集过过去的同伴到地球共事——这里还有一些虎子的残部需要解决，但当时大家都被各种各样的事情牵绊住了，无法赶来援助。隔板在负责建筑重建的部分，在战前他是个优秀的施工机械，所以在赛博坦遍地废墟而越来越多机子需要住处和办公场所的情况下他完全脱不开身，阿尔茜则被情报部门招募，成为了一名特工，行踪成谜，自然也无法前来。而现在，擎天柱回来了，先是隔板立刻放下一切跑来了地球，然后是救护车，这自然让年轻机子有些沮丧了。  
救护车低声叹了口气，跟着黄色跑车走进了基地大门。  
擎天柱重铸的机体就放在基地主机旁边，上面连接着无数管线，擎天柱在屏幕上用全息跟老朋友打了个招呼，救护车就几乎想拥抱这台老友栖身的主机了。  
“路上太平吗？”屏幕上打出一行字。  
救护车思考了一下，还是决定把这件事瞒下去，免得领袖情绪波动。  
“没有发生任何事。”他低声说。“没有。”  
之后的几个月，救护车一直在用各种方法重铸领袖的火种，好让他重新回到现实世界，在交出领袖模块后，擎天柱显然变得活泼了一些，甚至会和大家开开玩笑，他还试图让大家称呼他战前的名字：奥利安·派克斯，但大家都觉得不大适应，于是就作罢。只有救护车在只有他们的时候会这么喊。但他始终也没办法让领袖的胸甲亮起火焰，直到有一天，奇迹又一次出现了，在一个清晨，救护车照例去主机前和老朋友道早安，没想到那声熟悉的早安从他身后传过来了，他转过身，看见擎天柱正在冲他招手。  
“这是……这是怎么回事？”救护车喃喃地问自己。他微微颤抖着，站在那打量了领袖一会儿，清晨饱满的金色从领袖高大的机体后面蔓延过来，几乎像个完美的梦境。救护车摇了摇头雕，出于职业惯性甚至思考了几种更科学的可能性。  
“救护车，我很抱歉……”还没等擎天柱说完那些诚恳的歉意，医官就直接冲上去抱住了擎天柱。把头埋在老朋友的车窗上，几乎想要啜泣。这么久，这么久以来的疲倦和怨恨瞬间就一扫而空了。他觉得很平静，领袖温厚稳定的磁场让他完全放松了下来。  
“我借用了天元之力。”领袖轻轻抚着救护车的后背说。  
“那是什么玄学？”救护车抬起头，看了看领袖。“你知道我只相信科学的。”  
“总之，就是过去天元存储的某种能量吧。被我借来用了。”领袖低声说。  
——借？这个词儿让救护车觉得有些不安芯，但重逢的喜悦还是冲淡了思虑，他很快就把一闪而过的念头抛到脑后，尽情享受起领袖的怀抱了。  
在彻底回归之后，擎天柱一直表现出只想做一个队员的态度，大黄蜂派下来的任务他会第一个接受，然后认真地完成。随着在地球袭扰已久的霸天虎残部渐渐消声觅迹，大黄蜂几次提出要擎天柱继续担任事实上的领袖，都被擎天柱拒绝了。他显然更为享受和朋友们，或者说——家人——共度的时光，而不是统领一只军队。这天，擎天柱和千斤顶一起待在基地，看看人类电视剧，吃点儿零食，千斤顶突然提起了战前的话题。  
“大哥，我听说……你在战前和威震天关系不错？”  
擎天柱一下子愣住了，他手里的能量零食顿时被捏成了一小块。他慌忙地拿起一张织物把手擦干净。然后回答千斤顶：“是的，我们……曾经有过志同道合的时光。”  
千斤顶又给自己灌了一杯能量淡饮，“我来地球的时候见着他了。”  
擎天柱伸手攥住合金沙发的扶手，紧到指节发出微不可闻的咯吱声，“他……他在做什么？”擎天柱低声问。  
“这纯属怪事一件，他居然……渣的，我不知道该怎么说，别嫌我粗俗。他被人当做服务机一样对待，浑身脏兮兮的，还被合金链子拴着。那些机子……当然他们已经挂了，居然喊他婊子，真的是没被现实殴打过。我开始还以为他是仿制品，结果医生一测量，发现火种能量数据一样，才知道真的是他。他看起来疯疯癫癫的，一句完整话都说不了，医生说他是疯了。我看也是。”  
“怎么……怎么可能？”擎天柱的散热扇骤然轰响起来，体内的能量液突然像是岩浆一样咚咚咚地流过他的颈部主能量管。“他……那么……他……他可以保护自己的……他。”擎天柱突然大口喘息起来，像是气体交换器坏掉了那样。他按着自己的胸甲，低下身去轻声痛呼，然后把自己蜷成一小团，倒在地板上。千斤顶被吓了一跳。  
“领袖，你怎么了？渣的，我去喊医生来，你坚持住！”千斤顶冲出去变形上路，到大厅把救护车喊了过来，等救护车赶到，擎天柱已经下线了，双手紧紧握着。面甲上的表情甚至有些狰狞。救护车怕这是火种平移的后遗症，赶紧和千斤顶一起把重卡抬进恢复舱，仔细扫描了好几遍。在确定领袖的机体并没有什么明显的故障后，救护车才松了口气。  
“医生，我想……我可能是说错话了。”千斤顶这才有些回过味儿来。“我和领袖说起我们在星空港看到威震天的事儿了。”  
救护车顿时气不打一处来，恨不得用扳手敲对方一方次。“你为什么要提起？你脑模块坏了？”  
“我喝多了。你也没说不能提啊。”千斤顶一时下意识不知该捂头还是捂裆。“我知道，咱们大哥善良，见不了这种事。可我没想到他反应这么大啊。”  
“等他醒了肯定会去找威震天！到时候怎么办？把威震天接回来？”  
千斤顶皱紧了眉头，抱着自己的头雕，“这下就难办了。”他低声说。  
之后的事情果然按救护车所想的发展了，擎天柱醒来的第一句话就是问千斤顶在哪儿最后一次看到了威震天，在得到坐标之后就礼貌地征用了千斤锤号，准备出发，在他给飞船加燃料的当口，救护车想截住他，试着和他讲讲道理。走近停泊飞船的机舱一看，发现千斤顶已经在那儿了，但明显老兵痞并不是来劝阻领袖的，他在那儿一本正经地做航行前的准备工作呢。于是救护车突然醒悟了这个炉渣根本就是故意的，他大概忍耐了好一段时间，然后再也无法忍下去了，于是终于把这个秘密和盘托出。  
救护车走上前去，叫住检修飞船的擎天柱。  
“奥利安，你准备怎么做？”  
“总之先把他救出来。”擎天柱有些焦虑地握了握拳头，看起来一秒也不想多耽搁。  
“然后呢？”  
“总会有办法的。如果他故障了，就要麻烦你……”擎天柱像是突然反应过来什么似的，顿了顿，然后摇了摇头，“战争结束这么久了，况且他也是个塞伯坦人对不对，我有义务保护他。”  
“义务？你说过你不想再当领袖了，他不是你的义务！他从来只会伤害你，如果你的数据库还好用的话，回忆一下，他到底是个什么机子！他会找到任何机会来利用你的。好，就算你觉得无所谓，你就不怕他把战争带回来吗？赛博坦才和平了几赛年？局势又那么乱，如果他回到赛博坦，只要露个面，那些虎子就会立马跟随他，他会把脆弱的平衡打个稀巴烂。”  
擎天柱叹了口气，“我会看住他的，不让他乱来。现在他在受苦，我不能坐视不理。救护车，你信我好吗？我会负责的。”  
“所以你是一定要去？”  
“我只是把他救出来，然后治好他。没有什么其他想法，如果他想发动战争，我第一个把他丢进监狱。”擎天柱说。  
救护车摇摇头，没再说什么了，他知道自己无法改变领袖的意志，所以也只好沉默。领袖看了看他，露出一个“感谢理解”的笑容，然后就立刻回到飞船旁边，继续出航检修。千斤顶就在这时候慢慢走了过来，带着愧疚向医生咧了咧嘴角。  
“医生，还在生气吗？你的磁场像刀尖似的。”  
“你也去？”救护车把臂甲抱在胸前，质问对方。  
“当时你也看到了，他是为了保护咱俩才冲出去的，我欠他一次。况且……他是个战士，不该被那样羞辱。”  
“他不是自己乐意吗？他要想跑早就跑了，谁能拦得住他？”救护车不屑地哼了一声。  
“他只是……没有力量去反抗了吧——我是指精神方面的。在战前我有过一段浑浑噩噩的日子，我知道这种身不由己的感受，每一刻都必须要很努力很努力才不会被命运的洪流推着走。我想……他只是不想再反抗命运了。”  
“你又和威震天有共鸣了？”  
“大概吧，但雷霆救援队的机子是不欠人情的。所以我必须救他一次。你放芯，过了这次之后，如果在战场上遇到他，我依然会拼尽全力送他去见普神。”  
“一个个的！我他渣的是完全被傻子包围了吗？这种傻气简直让我窒息！”救护车咒骂了几声，然后变形冲回了基地，一个大循环之后带着一大箱医疗器械和药品回来了，嚷着：“干脆就在飞船上把他治好，然后随便丢在哪儿就完事儿了。”同时气呼呼地坐进了飞船，看也不看擎天柱投过来的感激眼神。  
“谢谢你，医生。”千斤顶小声说。  
“闭嘴。”救护车没好气地回答。

***

三个机子回到了当初遇见威震天的星空港，四处打探之下才知道威震天因为恶性犯罪被驱逐了，此刻也不知身在何处。  
“完全没有记录吗？”擎天柱站在星空港的管理处，快把半个身子都伸进咨询处的台子里了。  
“没有。”工作人员耸耸肩，“他要是走得不远，有可能会在附近讨生活。附近有几个贫民窟星球来着。”  
擎天柱失望地叹了口气，“谢谢你。”他说，然后脚步沉重地走出去，告诉同伴这个坏消息。  
“大哥，我看还是让我去吧。”千斤顶说，他不用猜都知道擎天柱根本没搞明白这件事里的门道，自然也问不出什么有意义的信息。  
擎天柱应许了老兵，“不要使用暴力。”他嘱咐。  
千斤顶点头，然后走进管理处，半个大循环之后他出来了。  
“我花了点钱，他告诉我这些被驱逐的机子大部分被卖到了附近一家采石场，特别是工业机型，肯定在那儿了没跑。”千斤顶在星图上给擎天柱指出采石场的位置。“附近几个星球都会从这里购买廉价的建筑材料。这个星球本来无原住民，所以，所有劳工应该都是被贩去的。”  
“他们没有这个权利。”擎天柱说。“他们……”  
“我们先把他救出来再讨论权利的问题怎么样？”救护车打断领袖的质问，“我们早出发，他就少受罪。这是最实际的。更不用说他还可能随时暴走把整个地区屠个精光。”  
擎天柱沉默了，救护车本以为他至少会再讨论几句的，但他没有，只是默认了一切。事实上，他自打从火种井回来就很少和别的机子争辩什么了，一直只是低着头做事，这种小芯翼翼维护所有人感受的样子让救护车看了觉得挺难过的。他见过擎天柱少年意气的样子，见过他运筹帷幄，决胜千里。而现在，他只是挣扎着想要一个容身之处。对于赛博坦的权力博弈，救护车知道擎天柱比他看得还清楚，所以领袖才一直蜗居在地球，不让赛博坦知道他回来的消息。对于这样的老朋友，救护车又怎么忍心说一个不字。  
飞船飞向偏僻的星际采石场，擎天柱站在舷窗，一语不发。这种沉默一直持续到飞船停稳，他们下船找到采石场中心，而千斤顶伪装成一个试图买工程机的机口贩子，和对方交涉。  
“我想要个……飞机，对，够结实的那种。”千斤顶说。“价格好说。”  
“我这儿有好几种飞机，正在上工呢，我带你去看看。”采石场的负责机子热情地招呼千斤顶。  
救护车担忧地看了看擎天柱，擎天柱蔚蓝色的光学镜变得很黯淡，但他还是一句话也没说。只是默默跟在他们身后。  
“我想要个好控制的，有没有那种……”千斤顶说。  
“有的，有的，我这儿最近刚好进了一个，特别能干活，话不多，而且刚好是飞机，抑制芯片什么的都很齐全，不过他也没反抗过，给他活儿就干，给能量就吃。”负责机带他们一路走进旋转向下的巨大采石场，直到底层。“看，就是那个。”  
擎天柱抬起头，顺着对方手指的方向远远看见了那个再熟悉不过的机子，他现在满身灰尘，已经完全看不出本来涂装了。此刻，他正扛着一块比他机体还大的石块沿着坡道慢慢向上走着，机体发出清晰的嘎吱声，大概是连接件不堪重负的悲鸣。  
“让他过来我好好看看，行吗。”千斤顶焦急地说，同时不安地看了一眼领袖，领袖站在那儿，磁场紧紧包裹着自己，战斗面罩紧闭着，看不出任何情绪。  
负责机走过去，说了些什么，威震天就顺从地放下石块，跟着他走过来了。等高大的飞机站稳在他们面前，那对沾满灰尘的红色光学镜突然亮了，他盯着擎天柱，短促地低呼了一声，面甲上的露出了一个类似笑容的表情（他大概很久没有做过表情了，所以整个面甲都很僵硬）。但他没有走近，甚至还向后退了两步，像是被惊吓了一样，躲在一块巨石后面。但光学镜依然紧紧锁在擎天柱身上，一刻也不曾移开过。  
“他就是脑模块有问题，干活什么的都很行，收拾干净也能用。”负责的机子摊了摊手，“有时候会嚷嚷着回赛博坦找什么之类的胡话，没有真的逃跑过。”负责机子敲了敲威震天的胸甲，“看，很结实的。”他又让威震天变形，威震天也沉默地照做了。  
擎天柱紧紧抿着下唇，扭过头去，试着不看这一幕。  
“开个价吧，我们就要他。”救护车指着威震天说。  
“他不是……货物……”擎天柱低声说着，“他是个自由的塞伯坦人。他不属于任何人。”  
“大哥……”千斤顶按了按擎天柱的臂甲，示意他不能冲动。“要不然你先回飞船等，我们会把他带回来的。行吗？”  
擎天柱深深叹了口气，然后点头应允了。就在他准备转身离开的瞬间，躲在石头后面的威震天突然发出一声痛苦的低吼，冲出来向擎天柱扑过去。当然，还没等他靠近，负责机就直截了当地启动了电击芯片，威震天立刻痛苦地倒在地上剧烈痉挛起来，机体蜷缩着，发出野兽受伤之后的哀嚎声。擎天柱站在那，眼睁睁看着这一切在就他眼前发生，他终于无法克制自己，冲过去跪在地上紧紧抱住了那个满身伤痕的机子。威震天在他怀里剧烈颤抖着，电流造成的疼痛依旧在蔓延，擎天柱用力把威震天的头雕抬起来，让他靠在自己的臂弯之中，试着减轻他的痛苦。  
“你还好吗。”擎天柱低声问。  
威震天的机体还在不停抖动，但他已经不再发出痛苦的呻吟了。他着迷地盯着擎天柱的光学镜，就像世间只有这一个事物存在似的，他的面甲上慢慢浮起了一个几乎天真的笑容，因为长久没有笑过，这个表情看起来有些扭曲。  
“……真美。”威震天低哑又磕绊地说。  
“你觉得怎么样。还很疼吗？”擎天柱轻声问。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
“所以——你们认识？渣的……”还没等管理机咒骂完，千斤顶的刀尖就已经抵在他火种仓上了。  
“本来想给你点钱，看来你不太识相？”千斤顶的刀尖用了用力。  
“还是试试这个吧，让你做个好梦。”救护车从子空间掏出一只针剂。“本来是给威震天配的，大剂量，免得他不合作。现在就给你用了。别怕，一点儿不疼。”救护车低声说，“我是专业人员。”  
救护车挥手把针剂扎进对方的主能量管，管理机还没来得及尖叫就直接下线了，重重地倒在了采石场的地面上，扬起一片灰尘。  
“我们赶快走。”救护车挥手招呼依旧抱着威震天的领袖，“我想他会被这些采石工撕成碎片的。冤有头债有主，对吧？”救护车对千斤顶说。  
“我本来只想威胁他一下的，医生你真够……幸好我们是一边儿的。”千斤顶歪着头雕向医生竖了个大拇指，然后几步跑过去帮领袖把威震天扶起来。  
“大个子，跟我们走吧。”千斤顶说。  
威震天有些木讷地点点头，然后转过头看着擎天柱，用头雕轻轻蹭了蹭擎天柱的音频接收器。  
——TBC


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自残预警，所有硅基行为碳基请勿模仿

他们就是在那样一个黄昏找到了威震天，曾经不可一世的暴君浑身残破，剥落的漆皮翘起，轻轻一碰就簌簌落下，赤色的光学镜空洞地注视着远方，仿佛无法聚焦一样，他的面部表情如此柔和，任何一个机子也不曾见过这样不设防备的威震天。他微微歪着头雕，靠在擎天柱机体上，一只手抓着擎天柱红色涂漆的手臂，轻轻握着，甚至都不曾用力。  
“我先给他检查一下机体再回地球——得看看他有没有感染什么。”救护车说。  
此时飞船暂时停泊在一个无人行星，这儿拥有一层和赛博坦相似的大气，所以温度还算稳定，可以安置故障机。威震天依旧对一切都没什么反应，不反抗，只是轻轻拉着擎天柱的臂甲，嘴里低声嘟囔着无法理解的词句。  
“医生要给你检查一下，好吗？”擎天柱说，而威震天好像根本无法理解似的，不愿意放开手，擎天柱叹口气，看向救护车，“也许他这样也不妨碍检查？”  
“妨不妨碍不说，他要有传染病，你跑不掉。我们都跑不掉。”救护车闷闷地说了一句，然后从臂甲调出扫描模块，进行常规医疗检测。扫描结果还算不错，机体有些劳损，但都不致命，没有病菌感染，也没有寄生吸屑虫。救护车抬手把结果给擎天柱看，擎天柱点点头。  
“你会没事的。”擎天柱看向威震天，而威震天也看着他，过了一小会儿，露出了一个迟疑的笑容。  
“……没事。”威震天低声说。  
“给你洗个油浴，然后补上漆和镀层……”擎天柱的声音很柔和，就像试着用暖风把威震天吹化一样。“……脑模块的情况等回地球再好好检查，你会好起来的。”  
威震天看起来很喜欢擎天柱对他说话，他用力点了点头。  
千斤锤号的盥洗室是为单机设计的，如果威震天能自己行动的话还好说，但擎天柱又放芯不下他一个机子待在封闭环境里，而把这样两个大型机放在一个盥洗室实在不太现实，所以最终千斤顶拆了两片机舱壳简单焊接了一下，然后从飞船燃料仓放了些能量出来稀释一下，让飞机泡了进去。威震天很顺从地躺进了简陋的油浴池，把头雕靠在油浴池边缘，确切地说是擎天柱手上。  
“我的刷子和织物，凑合一下给他用吧。”千斤顶跑进飞船拿来一堆溶剂和发泡清洁剂，“他被别的机子换了涂装，但我一时半会儿也找不着他的颜色。所以只能等回地球再说了。”  
“地球也没他的颜色，得从赛博坦买一批，先凑合着用老千的白色补上。”救护车发话了，“真麻烦。我先向厂家预定好了。他的颜色……让我找找色号。”  
医官于是转身回机舱联系活性涂漆的事情，而擎天柱也开始用刷子沾着泡沫小芯翼翼地把战斗机外甲上的灰尘和油污刷掉。  
“如果觉得疼或者不太舒服就告诉我。”擎天柱轻声说。  
威震天从喉咙里发出几声舒适的低吟，然后把头雕向擎天柱怀里靠了靠，说了句“痒”，擎天柱低低地笑了起来，从瓶子里打出更多白色泡沫涂在威震天机体上。而威震天也突然捧起一小块泡沫抹在擎天柱车窗上，轻轻画着圈。领袖笑得更开心了，甚至都笑出了声。——千斤顶被吓了一跳，普神知道他从来也没见过领袖这么开芯过（今天真是突破各种阈值的一天），他本来还想上前帮帮忙的，看到这个画面突然觉得自己着实多余，于是也回舱室去了，给大家准备晚餐能量。  
擎天柱仔仔细细地把威震天的机甲刷了一遍，露出被乱涂的艳色涂装还有下腹甲的涂鸦。擎天柱看了那词句好一会儿才明白过来，顿时面甲烧得通红，是气的，他把威震天扶起来，然后用织物沾着溶剂用力去擦威震天的下腹。这个行动好像让威震天产生了误会，他突然就解锁了自己的前后挡板，厚重的挡板掉进油浴池里，充能完毕的输出管从卡槽弹出来，直接打在擎天柱手臂上。  
擎天柱此时还在努力溶掉那些傲慢的涂鸦，视野就突然被对方的对接阵列填满了，他愣了一下，立马把手收了回去。  
“我不是这个意思。”擎天柱扭过头，后退了几步，不去看对方。“把挡板装回去。”  
威震天低声说了些无法理解的话，一步从简陋的油浴池里跨了出来，走向擎天柱，抓住他的手。  
“我不是……”擎天柱低声说，他不想大声嚷把飞船里的两个机子吵出来，看到这一幕，但接下来的柔软触感让他什么声音都无法发出了，威震天攥着他的手腕，引导他抚摸着油润的接口外缘，擎天柱的散热扇骤然轰鸣起来，过往的记忆不受控制地涌了出来，他第一次进入对方的情形就这么在光学镜内屏闪现起来，连同那时候墙壁上的棕红色锈迹，还有空气中浓重的机油味儿。那时候威震天的机体很烫，他刚结束一次角斗，甚至还没来得及处理伤口……  
“你……可以……我……允许你。”威震天结结巴巴地说。  
擎天柱被吓住了，被自己的反应吓住了，看在赛博坦份上他不该想起这些的，他最不该想起的就是这些。他用力挣动起来，直到指尖触到不该存在的坚硬物件，他动作一滞，转过头去，看见威震天的接口外缘上穿着几个大小不一的金属环，上面蚀刻着铭文，甚至连外置节点上都有一个看起来沉甸甸的金色重金属环。威震天捉着擎天柱的手轻轻抚过所有这些环饰。  
“你也……也可以……”威震天用嘶哑的声响低声说。  
这次擎天柱终于挣开了威震天的手，愤怒又难过。“不，我不会给你身上弄这些东西的，事实上，明天我就让医生把这些全部卸掉。”擎天柱低吼道，“躺回去！把挡板装起来。”  
威震天无措地看着擎天柱，然后又捉起他的手放在自己的输出管上，顺着电路慢慢抚弄下去，带这些卖弄的意味。擎天柱叹口气，把手抽了出来，对威震天摇摇头。  
他们对视着，不一会儿威震天就妥协了，他低着头，慢慢缩回简陋的油浴池里去，擎天柱看见他终于把挡板装了回去，才继续刚才没完成的清洁工作，不过这次，他没有再碰威震天的下腹部了，只是处理了部分缺损漆面，简单涂上千斤顶的备用白漆，然后示意威震天回到飞船里去，而威震天也顺从地返回了舱室。千斤顶已经准备好了旅行时快速补充机能的浓缩能量块，放在金属盘子上，医生和他自己是一块，领袖是两块，威震天是三块。他看见威震天走进来，就把盘子向他推了推。  
“吃吧。估计那儿也没什么好吃的。这个味儿比较甜，我猜你会喜欢。对我来说就太甜了。”  
威震天的光学镜一下就亮了，他冲过去抓住两个能量块就往嘴里塞，还没等咽下去就把剩下那个也塞进嘴里。  
“慢点，伙计，你……”  
还没等千斤顶说完，威震天就向他扑了过来，挥着尖利的爪子把他手里的餐盘打翻，然后从半空中抢过那个能量块，同时光学镜已经盯上了救护车手里的。  
“威震天。”跟在威震天身后走进舱室的擎天柱叹了口气，“把千斤顶的能量还回去。”  
威震天根本就不听，把千斤顶的能量块囫囵吞下之后就直接去抓医官手里的。  
“mega，不行！把救护车的能量还给他！”擎天柱冲过来紧紧攥住威震天的手臂。和那对燃烧着的猩红光学镜对视，“mega，我的能量全都给你，把医官的还给他！”  
威震天向擎天柱龇了龇牙板，低吼了几声，最终还是不情不愿的松了手，让能量块落进医官的金属餐盘里。  
“才几个大循环就本性暴露了？”救护车冷笑了两声。  
“抱歉……”擎天柱饱含愧疚地看了救护车一眼。然后把自己的盘子端起来，递给千斤顶和救护车，“你们吃这一份。”  
“别为了这个炉渣道歉啊。”救护车叹口气。“他是什么德行我们不清楚？”  
“等等……我带了好多呢，咱们搞得和困难时期一样干嘛？让来让去的。没必要，真的没必要。”千斤顶挠了挠头雕，“他也是饿坏了，我再去拿点儿来。”  
救护车依旧很生气，因为领袖条件反射一样的道歉和大块炉渣条件反射一样的掠夺惯性。他随便吃了能量就去角落坐着浏览最近医学期刊了，背对着威震天，看也不想看那混蛋一眼。  
千斤顶又拿了满满一餐盘甜味能量块过来，放在威震天面前。  
“大哥，你让他慢点吃。饿坏了的机吃得太快对油箱不好。”千斤顶对擎天柱说。  
擎天柱点点头，然后示意威震天坐下，自己也坐在他身边。  
“你看，还有这么多能量块。你不需要抢别人的，好吗？”擎天柱拿起一个送到威震天嘴边，“吃吧。”  
威震天低头，就这擎天柱的手在能量块上咬了一大口，然后也从餐盘里拿起一个。擎天柱以为他想自己拿着吃，就把手里剩下的小半个能量块放在餐盘里，让他自由取用，没想到威震天直接把能量块递到了他嘴边。  
“你……吃。”威震天说，一边大口咀嚼着能量块，一边目光灼热地盯着他。  
九百万年前，这个机子曾经对他说过，他是唯一可以分享能量的存在。当时的奥利安·派克斯从来没有挨过饿，所以根本无法理解这句话背后的重量。此时，威震天依旧急切地把能量块往擎天柱面甲上戳，“你……需要……能量。”他磕磕绊绊地说，擎天柱张开嘴，他就急忙把能量块塞进对方的摄食口里。擎天柱慢慢咀嚼着这块浓缩能量，却几乎尝不出什么滋味，悲伤涌了上来，带起一片沉闷而无法言说的火种疼痛。擎天柱转过头去看自己的老朋友，看见他盯着自己的摄食口，看见自己把能量吃下去，就露出一个满意的笑容。  
“很好，你需要……能量。”威震天说。  
擎天柱沉默地点点头。他们分着吃完这些能量，而后威震天靠在擎天柱肩头，光学镜变得一闪一闪的，一副累极了即将下线的模样。  
“去充电吧。”擎天柱低声说。他看了看窝在操控座上已经下线了的千斤顶和面对舱壁自闭的医生，“去里面舱室。”  
威震天低声嘟囔了几声，然后顺服地跟着擎天柱进了里间。擎天柱安顿他躺好，然后就准备离开。  
“不！”威震天看见擎天柱要走，立马伸手攥住了对方的腕甲，然后拍了拍自己身边的位置。  
擎天柱摇摇头，威震天就更用力地拍了拍自己身边的充电床。  
“我就在外面，有情况可以叫我。”擎天柱低声说。而威震天发出一声怒吼，把擎天柱的手腕攥得更紧了，一副油盐不进的样子。  
医官就在这时候走了进来，挑着眉伸手递给威震天一块儿能量糖，毫无防备的战斗机立马把能量糖抓过去丢进嘴里，高纯度的精炼能量在他摄食口里慢慢化开，同时化开的还有一条强制充电指令。威震天觉得眩晕，他顿时反应过来，低吼着试着坐起身，然而还没等他撑起自己就瞬间失去了意识，向后倒过去，重重摔在充电床上。  
“别担芯，只是充电了而已。他需要大量休眠时间来恢复损伤。”救护车拍了拍擎天柱的臂甲，“我有些担芯，就过来看看。”  
“我不会的，他这种状态，神志都不清醒，我怎么可能和他对接……”擎天柱摇了摇头，威震天依旧紧紧攥着他的腕甲，他只能用力把对方的手指一个个掰开。  
“我说的不是你。”救护车打断擎天柱欲盖弥彰的自我辩驳，“作为你的医官，这些年来有多少次我要帮你清理几乎凝固堵塞的次级油箱系统？我不担心你。”  
“你嘱咐过我偶尔对接对系统有好处，我只是……太忙。”擎天柱弯着腰，把威震天终于放松下来的臂甲轻轻归置到身侧舒适的位置。  
“其实我挺希望你出去约会的。现在战争结束了，你该让自己放松放松。——我说的对象可不是威震天。等他好了……”  
“等他好了就会离开，我已经考虑好了，如果他还想继续破坏和平的活动，我会把他抓起来送回赛博坦，如果他只是想好好生活，就让他离开。”领袖对医官说。“然后……我也许会考虑扩展交际圈”  
“我只是希望你也能享受生活。你比任何机子都更应该享受这一切。”救护车低声说。然后转身离开舱室。  
在医官离开之后，擎天柱就这么看了一会儿陷入深度充电状态的威震天，前暴君此刻很平静，散热系统平稳地低档位运行着，看起来是完全无害的模样。擎天柱觉得自己的火种依旧在隐隐作痛，他把手掌放在自己火种仓之上的位置按了一会儿，像是这样就能缓解痛楚似的，同时深深叹了口气。  
之后，领袖和救护车千斤顶一起窝在飞船操控室的角落充电，领袖伸展着臂甲，医官和特战队员无意识的枕在上面——这样充电舒服些。千斤顶的换气系统发出不规律的杂音，大概是有点儿堵，不过大家都累坏了，躺下就立刻陷入了充电状态，所以谁也没在意他发出的呼噜。  
几个大循环之后，一阵翻腾声打断了千斤顶的呼噜，是从里面舱室传出来的，不一会儿，威震天就拖着双腿歪歪扭扭地扶着舱壁走了出来，他一边努力抵抗着下线指令，一边四处张望，最终把光学镜锁在擎天柱机体上。  
千斤顶早就被充满压迫感的磁场激醒了，他激活光学镜就看见威震天冲他们走过来。下意识就想跳起来和对方拔刀相对，但最近发生的事情让他多转了个弯，他克制住了自己，只是看着威震天要做什么。  
威震天当然也意识到他醒了，但并没有多加关注，只是俯下庞大的机体，用力把双手插进领袖机体和临时充电床之间，然后起身，打横把重卡抱了起来。  
“你搞什么？”千斤顶出声质问，而威震天充耳不闻，直接把领袖抱进了里间，这让千斤顶满脸迷惑，“我……我该做点什么吗？渣的，我完全状态外了。”他挠着头雕自言自语。  
“他还不是想把擎天柱从我们这儿偷走？这再明显不过吧。他之前就这么干过一回了。”  
“医生你也醒了？”千斤顶转过头，看见医官的蓝色光学镜在黑暗中发亮。  
“我要是这都醒不过来能活这么久？我他渣是军医！”救护车坐起身，看了看里间的情况。威震天把擎天柱放上充电床，然后俯下身，开始舔吻重卡脖颈的那些精密管线，舔了一小会儿就撑不住了——下线程序依旧在影响他的回路——他只是把小卡车紧紧抱在怀里，然后满意地关上了光学镜，下线了。  
“大哥是不是累坏了？”千斤顶也顺着救护车的目光往里看，“这都没醒？”  
“你以为他真没醒？”  
“你的意思是……”  
救护车转过身去，不再说话了。

***

一次深度充电让所有机子看起来都精神多了，特别是威震天，当他充电苏醒时看到擎天柱躺在他怀里，整个机子都得意起来了，磁场兴奋地张缩着。  
“早安。”擎天柱笑了——前暴君的心思可不是一直这么好猜的。  
“早安。”威震天勾起嘴角笑了笑，充足的能量补给和充电让他整理了一小部分系统碎片，清理了冗余信息，所以他终于能够流利说话了。  
“能想起我是谁吗？”擎天柱轻声问。  
威震天摇了摇头，“我想不起来，但——你要留在我身边才行。”说着，他又拢了拢臂甲，把擎天柱抱得更紧了。  
“你现在需要去看医生。”擎天柱说。  
“你是医生吗？”  
“我不是。”  
“那你希望我看医生吗？”  
“当然，我希望你尽快恢复。”  
“如果你晚上陪我充电，我就看医生。”威震天在擎天柱音频接收器旁低声说。“你会说话算话，对不对？”  
“这不是用来讨价还价的筹码！你需要治疗。”  
“所以，你必须要和外面那两个机子一起充电？”威震天看着擎天柱，光学镜里流露出一丝残忍的火光。“那我要怎样才能把你赢过来？——把他们都杀了？”  
擎天柱猛地坐起身，盯了盯威震天，“你再说一次？”  
“所以你宁可让我杀他们，也不能和我一起充电？”  
“我不会接受你的摆弄。”擎天柱推开威震天的拥抱，“你不能总是靠伤害别人来自我满足。”他说，然后果断地转身离开了这间舱室。  
这一切让威震天又一次陷入了迷茫之中，他看着擎天柱离他越来越远，突然觉得脑模块一片混沌，他想不起来自己是谁，自己为什么在这里，只觉得难受，火种仓一阵一阵的剧痛，他想求饶了，不知道是对谁或者对什么事，他只知道，自己输了，输得一塌糊涂。而这一切让他疲倦透顶，他再也不想反抗什么了，因为一切都没有任何意义，他最想要的再也无法得到了。威震天坐在那儿，用爪子狠狠抓自己的面甲，锋利的爪尖毫不费力地穿透活性金属，留下四道深深的划痕，但疼痛始终很遥远，此刻，威震天满脸都是能量液，他甚至伸出舌尖尝了尝自己的，这滋味很让他着迷，让他暂时忘却了那些挫败感，于是，他立刻凭着本能找到了臂甲下方的主能量管，直接用牙板撕开自己的臂甲和原生质，咬穿主能量管。温热的能量液滚下摄食管的滋味很甜美，威震天顾不得自己眼前弹出的红色警告，只是如此痛饮着。  
当擎天柱觉得留给对方的思考时间足够了，准备推门进来找威震天谈的时候看到就是这样一幅场景，威震天浑身能量液，还在拼命撕扯自己的机体。  
擎天柱站在舱门口，顿时惊得散热扇倒转，立刻冲过来推开威震天的头雕，威震天咬得死紧，这一推甚至扯下来一片臂甲。  
“停下！”擎天柱把手指塞进威震天嘴里，以防止他继续自残。威震天开始用力咬了下去，等意识到眼前是谁之后瞬间停住了力道，转而用舌头舔舐擎天柱的两根手指，舌尖轻轻绕着被咬破的地方打转，下意识吮吸着。擎天柱俯下身查看威震天的伤势——所幸只是浅表伤，只有臂甲故障最严重，还在不停冒能量液。  
“跟我去看医生。立刻！”擎天柱把手指抽出来，威震天不满地低哼了两声，但还是顺着擎天柱扶起他的力道站了起来，慢慢走出去。  
——“你究竟是什么故障！啊？”  
医官被眼前这一切气得大吼，从子空间掏出钳子冲上去夹住破损的能量管，然后让威震天坐下。而威震天又一次陷入了那种空洞的状态，低声嘟囔着，光学镜无法正常聚焦，磁场混乱。  
“……我想……”威震天歪着头雕，看着橙白色的医官出神，他的记忆彻底搅和在一起了，他看着医官胸口的标志，想起些好像很重要的事情。  
“你又想做什么妖？直说吧。我干脆给你一针？梦里什么都有。”  
“我想回赛博坦。”威震天低声说。“他在那儿。”  
“谁在那？你的虎子？震荡波？红蜘蛛？还是声波？”医官半蹲着整理被搞的一塌糊涂的管线，然后抬起头看了看威震天，“别想了，赛博坦等待你的只有牢狱之灾。”  
威震天缓慢摇摇头，又一次重复道：“他在赛博坦。他留在那儿了。我要……去找他。”  
医官叹口气，“都疯成这样了还忘不了夺回赛博坦？可惜赛博坦永远都不会是你的。被你毁掉的一切都会恢复，大家会有自己的生活，而你……就独自一个念叨夺回赛博坦吧。”救护车用纳米胶补好撕裂的原生质，然后裁出一小片外甲替换金属，焊在威震天的伤口上。这一切他作为一个军医已经无比熟练了，几乎用不着思考，所以动作也不会带上任何感情。  
威震天不再说话了，他转过头，看着站在一边的擎天柱，向他伸出手。  
“过来。”他低声说。“陪着我。”  
擎天柱叹口气，自从他重新回到这具机体，最常做的大概就是叹息了。他走过来，轻轻握住威震天沾满能量液的手。  
“也许我应该接入你的脑模块，试试看能不能改善。好吗？”擎天柱低声问。  
威震天点点头，同时把擎天柱的手举起来，仔细查看手指根部的一圈齿痕，然后伸出舌尖小芯地舔舐那些尖锐的小伤口。  
擎天柱用另一只手接入了威震天后颈的数据端口，让自己的意识涌了进去。  
进入威震天的脑模块之后，擎天柱发现自己站在一片混沌中，什么都看不清。与上次的火海不同，这儿已经彻底失去了时间线和空间的线性排列，一切规则都被毁掉了，只剩最原始的需求。记忆数据彼此没有分区，甚至连区分现实和幻觉的程序也失效了，不难想象威震天会把任何一段突然出现的记忆当做现实，或者把自己的想象当做实际发生过的事件。擎天柱试着做一些归档，但这个庞大混乱的体系根本不受他指挥，就像在刻意抵抗清醒一般。擎天柱把这一切归结于宇宙大帝的影响，他失望地断开连接，回到自己的机体。  
“他怎么样？”救护车问。  
“很糟。记忆扇区完全混乱了，也失去了区分现实和赛博空间的能力。”擎天柱回答。  
“他就是不愿意承认自己输了，对吧。”  
“也许。”擎天柱点头。  
“你确定他现在这样不是更好吗？也许在他的幻觉世界里，他已经占领了赛博坦呢，不是很开芯吗？”  
“如果他真的开芯……为什么要伤害自己？”  
“也许他喜欢？”救护车耸耸肩甲，“伤害别的机子，伤害自己，也许对他而言是种乐趣。你不能用我们正常的思维去考虑他，对吧，奥利安。你记得他在角斗场上那种兴奋的样子吗？他就是喜欢。”  
一直安静坐着的威震天突然抬起光学镜，盯住了救护车。  
“你说什么？”他站起来，双手突然发力攥住救护车的肩甲提起来，“你说什么？”  
“把救护车放下。”擎天柱冲上去用力按住威震天的臂甲，试着把医官解救出来，但威震天根本不给他机会，只是吼叫着拼命摇晃医官。  
“你想吓唬我吗？我告诉你我不怕你！你就是个喜欢从伤害行为里获得快感的变态。”救护车也对着威震天吼了回去。  
“不是！不对！再说一遍，再说一遍。”威震天哀嚎了一声，把救护车丢下，然后抱着自己的头雕蜷缩起来。“他在赛博坦……他……他是谁？我记不起来了，求求你……”  
擎天柱把医官扶起来，“他伤到你了吗？”  
救护车活动了一下肩甲，发现没什么大碍，只有几个凹痕而已。他摇摇头，立马从子空间摸出一根针剂。  
“我是没什么大事，不过看样子他得挨一针。”  
擎天柱走过去，把手搭威震天宽阔的肩甲上，威震天依然在浑身颤抖，嘴里混乱地嘟囔着。擎天柱半跪下来，看着自己的老对手。“你需要充电。好吗？好好充一次电，你会觉得好多了。”  
“你就是太过温柔了，奥利安，你知道他……”  
威震天突然停止了难懂的呓语，抬头看了看医官，但又仿佛并没有看着对方，视线从医官的机体穿透了，也穿透飞船机舱，直到目不可及的远方。威震天笑了起来，“奥利安……我的……奥利安。”他如释重负地说，如获至宝一般反复念着这个名字。一遍又一遍。

***

这次让大家身芯俱疲的航行终于看到了尾声，飞船停泊在地球环轨上。而威震天变得很平和，没有再显示出任何攻击性了，眼神柔软，偶尔会念着奥利安的名字，但好像也并不需要擎天柱回复他的呼唤。救护车又给他吊了两瓶能量和营养剂，以补充流失的那些。  
擎天柱于是想起了威震天接口上那些可怕的装饰品，他知道前暴君的接口有多柔软和敏感，所以根本无法想象任何对他接口的破坏行为。不过事实如此，他现在能做的也只有修补了。  
“救护车，我想，他还需要一点儿帮助。”擎天柱迟疑了一会儿，不知道该怎么形容这件事，所以最终只是说威震天的对接组件出了问题。  
救护车看了威震天一眼，威震天仿佛沉浸在某种回忆之中，磁场温厚地扩张收缩着，一语不发。救护车不想去问擎天柱是怎么知道的，该来的总会来，他也无法可想。  
“我给你检查一下对接阵列？”救护车问威震天。  
威震天迟疑地点了点头，张开结实的腿甲，分别搁置在椅子两侧扶手上，然后打开前后挡板卡扣。这一套动作太过熟练，不难想象之前他经历了什么。医官叹了口气，从医疗箱里找出配合检查的器械，然后拆掉了那两片挡板。  
接口的情况比医官想象的还糟糕，那些让擎天柱觉得难过的装饰金属环其实并不是最严重的。更麻烦的还在里面，接口壁有几处陈旧撕裂伤，最严重的一处似乎是贯通伤，不过已经粗糙的愈合了，次级油箱卡钳已经完全被损坏，断成了好几节毫无功能的金属段，所以次级能量会不由自主的漏出来，救护车把已经彻底失去功能的次级油箱卡钳卸了下来，用一个磁性垫板暂时扣在油箱口防止漏能量，等有了替换件再给他装上。但这些比起输出管的情况甚至也不算什么了，那根规格巨大的管子被硬插进一根金属棒，大概是为了抑制过载。医官试着用镊子夹紧前端把它拔出来，威震天立马吃疼得低吼了几声，机体抖得极不正常。救护车知道对方对疼痛的忍耐力，所以立刻停下了动作，转而用前臂的扫描仪检查，吃惊地发现那玩意儿已经完全锈在里面了，如果强行拔出，只会把整个输出管损坏。救护车久经战场的面甲上露出了被疑难杂症困扰的表情。最终，他决定用纳米机器人一点点把这块异物溶解，搬运出来，不过纳米机器人阵列也放在地球了，所以也只能暂时保守治疗。  
之后救护车和擎天柱一起试着把威震天接口的那些金属环拆了下来，这可不太容易，威震天一团混乱的系统无法准确关闭感受器，涂在接口表面的镇痛剂好像也并没起太大的作用——毕竟接口的神经纤维实在太密集了。那些金属环被焊成了完全的闭合状态，崩坏了三把最大号的手术剪才勉强剪开的，而最大的那一枚救护车就束手无策了，这种材质他只能用激光锯打开，但那势必会伤到神经敏感的外置节点。所以只能暂时搁置，等回地球再想办法。  
“渣的，这一个炉渣能顶十个故障机。”等基本维护好故障后，救护车累坏了，瘫在飞船操控舱的角落，一副世界与我无关的模样。  
擎天柱站在千斤顶身边，准备降落事宜，而来自地球的警告就是在此刻炸响的。  
“基地预警系统坏了吧，千斤锤号都认不出来了？”千斤顶骂了几声，然后接通基地通讯。“大黄蜂，是我们，把警告赶紧关了。吵死了。”  
“我知道。”大黄蜂的声音从那边传了过来。“我知道你们把战犯威震天逮捕回来了。我想确认他处于不会危害他机的状态。”  
“不是这回事儿，他故障的挺厉害的，呃……我也不知道怎么说，反正医生在给他治。”  
“所以，你们是带他回来治疗的？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“那可是威震天！”  
“说什么？我不认得威震天吗？”千斤顶没好气地回了一句。  
通讯那边沉默了一会儿，擎天柱的私人通讯响了起来，擎天柱接通通讯，对面是大黄蜂。  
“大哥，你要把威震天带回地球？”  
“我会看好他，我保证……”  
“大哥！那可是威震天！你考虑过地球居民的感受吗？我们好不容易让人类放下戒心，和我们合作，现在把他带回来算什么？说明我们是非不分？”  
擎天柱顿了一下，“也许我们可以保密。”  
“可我不想为了他保密！”大黄蜂大声说。  
擎天柱看了看千斤顶，又看了看在一边的医官，叹了口气。“你说得对，我不该让大家身处险境。我……再想办法安置他吧。我们不去地球。”  
“‘我们’？这个我们指的是你和威震天吗？大哥，地球基地是你的家，任何时候都欢迎你回来，但威震天不行，他是敌人。”  
“我明白了。你不必再担芯威震天的问题了，我会安排好的，不让他靠近地球，人类也不会知情。我保证。”擎天柱断开通讯，顿了顿，“我们……我们再找个地方落脚吧。”他低声对千斤顶说。  
“我就知道会有这么一出。”医官在角落摊了摊手。“我看我们暂时把他安置在太阳系边缘的柯伊伯带好了，我把仪器搬过去一些，他就住在飞船里，就算突然发疯我们也能关住他。”  
擎天柱沉默地点了点头，看着千斤顶推动操纵杆，驾驶飞船离开地球轨道。


	4. We are lost in shadows of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精神污染注意  
走肾all威向注意

飞船跃迁了一次，停泊在远离地球的冥王星上。在降落之后，大家陷入了漫长的缄默，芯照不宣地不再讨论这次驱逐。当晚的晚餐进行的很顺利，威震天坐在那儿安安静静地吃完了自己那一份。  
“吃饱了吗？”擎天柱低声问他。  
威震天点点头，拉着擎天柱的手去抚自己微微鼓起的腹甲。手掌下的主油箱鼓起一个满足的小弧度，能量引擎也在平稳地运行着，发出规律的震动。  
“无论如何，还有些器材放在地球，我要回去一趟。”救护车出声了，打破这一刻凝固的温情，“我看最好把这里和地球弄一个太空桥，好方便咱们来往。”  
“大黄蜂也许不会同意。”擎天柱说。  
“等等……现在是他说了算吗？”千斤顶歪了歪嘴角，“大哥……”  
“是他说了算。”擎天柱打断千斤顶的话，“本来没有报告他就私自出任务已经很不对了。现在，我们也依然要听他调配。”  
“那他呢？”千斤顶指了指威震天，“总不能把他一个关在飞船里吧。能不能关住是一个问题，咱们也看到了他一个机子待着的时候什么后果。”  
“是这样没错。”擎天柱思考了一下，“我留在这里照顾他，如果地球有需要，就请你们替我暂时照看他，我去处理完事情就立刻赶回来。”  
“我是没问题，他要跟我面前龇牙我就立马扎他。”救护车摊了摊手。  
“我……我应该也行吧，他要真的想要我命也就是一瞬间的事儿，也不会等到现在才动手，不知道是不是错觉，我觉得他还蛮好相处的。那就这样好了，我们俩先回去，医生收拾东西，我去哄哄大黄蜂，等真有重要的事儿要你出面我们就过来替你。”  
大家商量好计划之后，救护车和千斤顶就向地球基地发送了坐标，然后被传送回地球了。看到倆机子被传送走的一幕，威震天紧张地拉紧了擎天柱的臂甲。  
“我不走，留在这儿陪你。”擎天柱轻声说。  
他们于是一起站在冰原上看冥王星的落日，过去的九百万年在瞬间灰飞烟灭，他们并肩而立，就像那时候在赛博坦上一样，安静，平和，共享火种跃动的频率。威震天松开擎天柱的臂甲，像过去那样，把他的整个手掌包在手心里握紧。  
“奥利安。”威震天低声呼唤。  
“我在这儿。”擎天柱回答。  
等太阳完全落山，黑暗笼罩大地之后，他们回到飞船准备充电，擎天柱突然意识到了一丝危险：现在是他和对方独处，这么多年了，每次出现这样的状况后果都不怎么体面。这么一想，连对方无意识喷在他肩甲的热交换气体都变得暧昧起来。擎天柱难堪极了，他在脑模块里搜索了一会儿，找出一本地球矿物有关的枯燥读物来看，试着转移注意力。  
“如果半夜我饿了，可以加餐吗？”威震天突然开口问他。  
擎天柱一时间不知道这句话到底是在调情还是真的会出现饥饿的情况，他愣了一下，决定还是不要想太多。  
“储藏室有能量块，你可以随时拿的。”擎天柱从金属椅子上站起身，走到储藏室，然后打开柜子。“看，就在这里。”  
此时威震天坐在舱室的角落，灰色的阴影落在他的面甲上，让他的表情变得晦涩不清，擎天柱不知道对方在想什么，事实上，这也是他们一贯的状态，威震天的想法一直难以捉摸。擎天柱叹了口气，然后回到座位上继续读那本碳基英语的地球矿物研究。过了几个循环，在他听见动静的时候，威震天已经手脚并用地向他爬过来了。在他的记忆里这一直是个代表情欲的动作，过去，在他们还没有分崩离析之前，在那些晚上，奥利安·派克斯冲完一个能量浴，然后忐忑又担芯地躺上宽大的充电床，他半靠在床头上，心不在焉地读一块数据板，等他的角斗士结束一场死斗，或者一次他也搞不清楚的“任务”，回到他身边，带着灰烬和死亡还有烧机油的气味儿。角斗士会推开门，光学镜闪出惊人的亮度，从床脚那儿刻意慢慢爬到奥利安身边，直到巨大的机体彻底笼罩住红蓝色的小卡车，角斗士的接口是如此滚烫……  
记忆和现实重叠在一切，让擎天柱立刻起了反应。他觉得难堪又满怀愧疚。等威震天终于爬到他脚下，用面甲蹭他的前挡板时，他已经来不及躲闪了。  
“今天只有我们两个。”威震天抬起头看着他，用舌尖舔了舔下唇。“该轮到我了对不对？”  
“轮到？我不明白。”擎天柱试着向后靠一些，不让滚烫的前挡板继续贴在对方面甲上。  
“你的其他床伴儿都走了，不是吗？你把我留下来了。”  
擎天柱突然意识到对方误会了什么，“你说救护车和千斤顶吗，我怎么可能和他们……等等，你还是……没有认出我？可你刚才……”擎天柱叹了口气，“你刚才叫我的名字，奥利安，记得吗。”  
“奥利安……”威震天停下了动作，思考着，神情变得柔软又空洞。“我的奥利安在赛博坦，我要去找他。可我……我回不去了。我记不清是为了什么，但我……已经回不去了……”  
“那么我是谁？你告诉我。”擎天柱用质问打断威震天的呓语。  
“我的奥利安……”威震天低声呢喃着，“我的奥利安在赛博坦。”  
怒火猛然从火种那儿蔓延了开来，这样的词句擎天柱不知道已经听过多少次了。“你不是奥利安。”“我们不再是兄弟了。”“奥利安已经死了，是你杀了他。”……事实证明，威震天想要的只是那个不堪一击，对他满芯崇拜和爱慕的图书管理员，而从来不是真正的他。说白了，前暴君也只是在享受被爱罢了。在对方的生命中，奥利安又有什么可值得一提的呢？被爱意冲昏了脑模块的不顾一切？还是那些破解密码的能力？也许就是这样的愚蠢让对方觉得方便操控。擎天柱极力压制住自己，他为自己几乎无法克制的情欲而羞耻至极，他不理智的爱意总是一遍一遍的被对方利用，造成毁灭性的后果。他一下子站起身，逃离对方，甚至也不去看那对儿沉浸在幻梦里失去焦距的光学镜。  
“我想我需要重申一下我们的规矩。我救你回来不是为了对接，我，不会和你对接的，你是故障机，我只是你的看护员。等你恢复了，我的任务就算完成了。到时候我们就可以永远不再相见。所以你记得我也好，不记得也罢，都无所谓了，都不重要。——等你康复了你可以随便找机子对接，现在，就暂时忍耐一下吧。”擎天柱说完这些，就继续找个角落坐下，试着把那些歪歪捏捏的地球字母看进去，但他始终还是不能专注，他叹了口气，转头去看威震天，威震天看起来很迷茫，好像在努力消化着擎天柱刚才说的那些。  
“你……你不想要我吗？”威震天低声说。  
擎天柱摇摇头。“我救你回来不是为了要你，你不必做任何事情，只要好好休养就好。你……去充电吧，明天医生会来继续给你看病。”  
“可我想和你亲近。”威震天说。  
“你的接口还有故障，况且……你也根本不知道我是谁，对吧，你应该已经把我忘记了。你只是想对接，而不是想和我对接。我明白，我的形象和你的记忆重叠了，但——如果你是清醒的，就会明白这有多可笑了。”擎天柱站起身，走过去把依旧半跪在地板上的威震天扶起来。“如果你痊愈了，你会明白我现在说的话。如果我真的和你对接，你会拿这件事来嘲讽我，刺激我，以向我展示我是个多么不堪一击的对手，我已经踏入你的陷阱太多次了，这次，我绝对不会。”  
“你生气了……我不能用了……我要……被报废了吗？”威震天支离破碎地说，他的语气变得有些恐慌，这种试探一下子就狠狠攥住了擎天柱的火种，让擎天柱意识到对方只是生病了，意识不清，记忆混乱罢了。神志清醒的威震天根本不会在意任何机子是不是生气了，或者是有其他情绪，他只会在意自己的野心，他的融合炮所指的方向，统治更大的疆域。所以，自己又有什么理由对一个故障机发火呢。  
“抱歉，我不该对你语气重。你看，你不会被报废，你是自由的tf，我不会限制你，等你的故障好了你就可以离开了，我什么都不要你做。我只是有点儿……不甘心罢了。但这都不算什么，我就算是生气，也气不了多久。我知道你一直希望我下线，你会愿望成真的，这只是时间问题。我还有些未了的心愿要完成，否则……我也根本不会回来。”擎天柱叹了口气，他知道威震天听不懂他在说什么，所以才把积压在芯里这么久的话脱口而出。“自从我们分开之后，我一直很孤独，也没有一个机子可以随芯地聊聊天，我很怀念我们无话不谈的旧时光，但我也很清楚那些日子不会再回来了。现在……我没有什么别的奢望，只是希望你能自由——你大约不记得了，可我一直记得你曾经告诉我你最想要的就是自由。我当时……无法理解，因为我那时没有体会过被束缚的感觉，而现在我终于能理解你了。过了这么久……这么久我才能对你受过的苦难感同身受，但一切都太迟了。”擎天柱摇了摇头，他看着威震天不解的表情，露出一个疲惫的笑容。“抱歉说了这么多。去里间充电吧，这次，不要半夜起来了。好吗？”  
“一起充电？”威震天低声询问。  
擎天柱咬着牙板摇了摇头。  
威震天一声不吭地进舱室去了，擎天柱看见他平躺在充电床上，一动不动，就继续坐在椅子上读起了那本地球矿物研究，但终究一个字也看不进去。

***

冥王星的一天比地球长得多，所以黑暗也同样被拉长了。夜晚才过小半，擎天柱坐在椅子上短暂地冲了一小会儿电，就被通讯惊醒了。  
“大哥，我和隔板想一起过去，行吗？他可想你了。”千斤顶发来一段视频，是隔板打招呼的画面。  
“大黄蜂怎么说。”擎天柱问。  
“哦，他啊，我跟他说了一下威震天的情况，他也觉得我们应该把他救起来——毕竟谁能想到他会变成这样？我们是汽车人嘛，要优待俘虏。”  
擎天柱于是终于放了芯，“那你们就过来吧。他还在充电，大概也没什么情况。”  
一个大循环后，千斤顶和隔板被超距传送到了飞船旁边的坐标，然后开始着手安装太空桥。擎天柱出舱迎接他们，收获了一个来自隔板的热情大拥抱。  
“我得看看那老家伙。”隔板说。“怎么就会疯了呢？”  
“医生都不知道怎么回事儿。”千斤顶摊了摊手。  
他们走进飞船，隔板蹑手蹑脚地凑过去看了看在充电的威震天，然后又蹑手蹑脚地走出来。  
“他在充电呢。他竟然能这么放芯？”  
“别看他这样，还是很能打的，记得我给你看的那段儿吗？”  
“没穿挡板那一段？”隔板露出一个不堪回首的表情。“我怎么也没想到这辈子看到的第一个对接阵列居然是威震天的。我失去了自己一直守护的纯洁。”  
“纯洁？那是重点吗？”千斤顶做了个抽搐的鬼脸，“把视线放在他的动作上好不好。”  
“那种动作我又学不会。你能学会吗？”  
“你是不是个弱智？”  
“如果我是弱智，你说你是什么？”  
“好了好了。”擎天柱打断他们的争执。“我必须去地球和大黄蜂谈谈，如果他醒了，就通知我。”  
“如果他醒了，我可以和他玩儿抛接球吗？”隔板问。  
“如果他同意，当然。”擎天柱回答。  
隔板小声欢呼了一下。  
在擎天柱离开大约半个大循环之后，千斤顶和隔板正在联脑玩儿赛车游戏，威震天醒了。他慢慢走出来，只看到千斤顶和隔板在那儿，顿时惊慌地四处搜寻着，恐惧的磁场尖锐地铺陈开来。  
“你在找大哥吗？我现在就给他发通讯让他回来。”千斤顶站起来对威震天说，“他去地球了。奥利安，去地球了，马上回来。”  
“奥利安会回来吗？”威震天低声问。“他会回到我身边？”  
“当然了，他大概一个大循环就能回来。你可以先和我们玩儿一会，抛接球玩儿吗？”  
威震天摇摇头，“我不会。”  
“那赛车游戏呢？”  
威震天又摇了摇头。  
“你没有童年吗？”隔板站起来，挠了挠自己的头雕，按说每个赛博坦人在下流水线后都会花一段时间接受基础教育，安装语言包，熟练如何变形，通过一些赛博游戏学习如何正确社交，好融入社会。隔板不明白为什么威震天居然不会？他总不能下流水线就是大军阀吧。隔板想了想，从子空间掏出一张地球纸张，铺在操作台上，然后又拿出几只他向厂家定制的水彩笔。  
“那就……画画吧。这个蛮好玩的。你看，你就在这上面随便涂就行。”隔板拿出一根蓝色的水彩笔在纸上画了个多边形，“看，大哥的光学镜，蓝色。你试试？”  
威震天迟疑地拿起一根红色，随意涂了两下。然后就拿起一根黑色的水彩笔开始画了起来。  
“上手很快嘛。”隔板笑了，“你就在这里画，我们在那边玩儿游戏，一会儿大哥就会回来陪你玩了。”  
威震天已经彻底沉浸在作画中了，甚至没有回答。  
“比我想象的还好哄。”隔板耸耸肩，然后继续和千斤顶一起赛车。几局之后，千斤顶玩儿烦了，就暂时afk走过去看威震天在画什么。隔板给的那张画布几乎已经铺满了灰色和黑色。千斤顶仔细看了看，觉得这些画面让他的火种不太舒服。  
“这是什么啊？”千斤顶指着左上角一个形似赛博坦人被深渊大口吞噬的画面。  
“这是被报废的矿机。因为不能继续工作，被丢进破碎机了。”威震天平静地说。“原料可以组装一个新矿机。”  
“等等？那是什么意思？他下线了吗？”  
“没有，只是不能工作了。他的火种还没熄灭。他还会喊疼。”  
“这……这不是谋杀吗？”千斤顶惊呼。  
威震天没有继续说话了。千斤顶又指了指右下角一个被灰色涂满的图像，“那这个……是……是我想的那样吗？”  
“这是为了获取能量，分给矿机的能量总是很少。所以监工会这样给我能量。他们觉得很开芯，而我可以干更多活儿，就不会被报废了。有时候会很疼，反复受伤也很麻烦，会影响我的效率。”  
“我们是生活在同一个星球吗？”千斤顶低声自言自语，他想起的确有过些传言，说火种井后期产出的火种质量很低，都是些没有自我意识的残次品，所以大部分被送到工厂和矿井工作，甚至没有装载语言包。当时他觉得那不过是些吓唬机子的都市传说罢了。后来，他认为那是霸天虎的政治宣传，刻意把他们说的苦难不堪以给予暴力正当性。而现在……千斤顶开始相信这些奴役和私刑都实实在在地存在过，每一天都和他存在于同样一颗星球上，而他什么也看不到。  
“这个是赛博坦，对吧。”千斤顶指了指中间灰色的星球。“也许下次我可以给你看看它的近况，它现在不是这样灰暗的了。”  
威震天点点头，“奥利安在这里。”他低声呢喃，“他在这里。”  
“大哥？他不是……”  
千斤顶思考了一下，然后叹了口气，他当然也并不能和一个精神故障机分辩什么，等擎天柱终于通过太空桥回来，千斤顶看到威震天开芯地迎了上去，他才终于松了口气。

***

之后的几个月循环，威震天一直在积极配合治疗，越来越多的记忆开始有逻辑地联系到一起了，只是偶尔还会有些迷糊，特别是提到赛博坦和奥利安的问题上，所以擎天柱也就不再提起了。隔板教会了他玩儿抛接球，在不需要医治的时候他就会很认真地玩儿，有时候和隔板、千斤顶，他们不在的时候就和擎天柱一起。  
地球基本没什么事务，所以擎天柱就花大部分时间陪在威震天身边。陪他画画，给他念地球的诗歌和故事（赛博坦故事总是充斥着战争和杀戮，很少有温情的部分。擎天柱刻意挑选了一些温柔的地球故事和情诗读给威震天听），看着他一点点好起来。  
“星星发亮是为了让每一个人有一天都能找到属于自己的星星……”  
这天，擎天柱正在给威震天读童话故事，来自地球的通讯打断了擎天柱的朗读，是大黄蜂的语音信息。地球需要他去一趟，好像是霸天虎残部的问题。擎天柱只好暂时放下讲到一半的数据板。  
“mega，你看，我暂时需要去地球一趟，你可以独自待着吗？就一小会儿。”  
威震天看起来不太乐意，他盯着擎天柱，不满地低哼了一声。  
“是比我还重要的事情吗？”  
“mega当然是最重要的，但我有点儿琐事，处理一下就行了，好吗？”擎天柱当然知道怎么哄高傲的前暴君最有效果。而威震天显然被这句话满足了，他点点头。“等你回来，要把整本书都念完才能去充电。”  
擎天柱笑了，“当然，我答应你。”他说。  
领袖的承诺让威震天看起来平和了一些，他随手抓起一张画纸开始涂抹了，以打发擎天柱不在的时光。  
“一会儿医生来给你例行检查。要听医生的话。”  
“知道了。”威震天头也不抬地回答。  
在这一刻，擎天柱突然爆发出一个想法，希望对方永远保持这个状态，无忧无虑的，什么仇恨都不记得。但……他毕竟没办法永远照料对方。所以最好的解决之道还是要他尽快恢复，能好好照顾自己。  
擎天柱摇了摇头，打消这个念想，然后从太空桥离开了。  
两个大循环之后，医生带着配好的药剂进入了飞船，他先扫描了一下威震天的机体状态，然后示意对方坐下。对于这一套流程威震天已经很熟练了，他打开医疗接口让医生接入，输液，然后把医生递给他的药剂一口吞下去。  
“今天我把激光锯拿来了，可以把你接口上的那个环拆掉。卡钳还没到货，毕竟像你这样规格的大型机很少会把卡钳搞坏的，精密零件还要一段时间才能订到。明白吗？很麻烦。以后不要玩儿那么大了。”救护车说。  
“为什么要拆掉？”威震天问道。  
“怎么你还挺喜欢那玩意儿吗？我是懒得拆，反正又不妨碍机体运转，还不是奥利安拜托我？”  
“奥利安……可这个环就是他给我的。”威震天歪着头雕盯着医官看，试着从对方的表情和磁场里找到点什么。  
“他的？你想说是他给你打的吗？”  
意料之中的情绪波动出现在医官的磁场里，威震天露出一个“抓到你了”的笑容。  
“你不相信？”威震天打开后挡板卡扣，把那片装甲放到一边。“你可以自己看。我猜在过去的医疗中你从来没有仔细看过吧。”  
救护车一脸无奈，“有什么可看的？你对我而言就是一堆儿零件，还是乱七八糟那种。我很烦你，知道吗？”救护车顿了顿，“你是故障机我不和你计较，总之这玩意不可能是他弄上去的。”  
“上面有他的名字。”威震天低哑地说。  
“你这是开着光学镜说瞎话，我……”医官半蹲下来，观察了一下那枚镶在外置节点上的环饰，的确看到了有几个赛博坦字蚀刻在内侧，但那并不是奥利安·派克斯，而是——擎天柱领袖。医官吃了一惊，他实在无法想象究竟是怎样的情况能让它存在。毕竟这个名字本身就象征了他们的分道扬镳，所以当然也不可能是为了取悦彼此留下的纪念品。况且他所了解的领袖也不可能用这样疼痛的方式标记对方的机体。  
“你有吗？”威震天问。  
“我？我脑模块有问题才有这个。行行行，你不想取就算了吧，浪费我还想了半天治疗方案。”医官叹了口气。普神知道他的脑模块突然被发泡剂一样的幻想充满了，无法控制的画面不停跳出来，那个他所崇敬的机子……真的会有如此极端的欲念吗？  
“你们对接过？”威震天用手拨弄着那只暗金色金属环，用尖锐的指尖穿过去，向上提起一些，然后放下。丝毫不避讳地低声呻吟一声。  
救护车立刻站起身，试着把面甲扭过去，但那枚刻着领袖名讳的金属环就像有魔力一样，吸引着他的目光。况且这个问题本身就像一个天大的禁忌，几乎让他颤栗起来。医官摇摇头，“没有。”他低声回答。  
“我以为他不想要我，是去找你们了？”  
“他从来没有和任何一个下属对接过。”救护车说。  
“哦？那他要怎么解决需求呢？他难道没有需求？”威震天放开自己的节点上的金属环，站起来，俯下身盯着医官，“你是他的医官，你们比其他机子都要亲近的多，不是吗？”这么久以来求之不得欲念在威震天机体里盘旋着，四处冲撞，亟需一个出口，前暴君盯着手足无措的医官，舔了舔下唇。  
“我……我不知道。”救护车向后退了几步，直到退出威震天的核心磁场区，试着不被那种炙热的欲望影响。  
“告诉我……你渴望过他吗？”威震天追着医官后退的脚步逼近。  
“你在说疯话。够了，我得回去地球了，渣的。你知道自己在说什么吗？”医官愤怒地转身，把手放在舱门开关上，结果被威震天轻易地拦住了去路，威震天从他背后按住舱门，医官怎么都拉不开，他被困在威震天和舱门之间，无法脱身。  
“你不敢说吗？但我可以，我很渴望他，我想要他。”威震天俯下身，在医官接收器边低声说，“我想让他来拆我，侵略我，征服我。告诉我，医官，你看过他的管子，对吗？”  
“那是……正常的检查，我也看过你，我还把你的管子修好了，这什么也说明不了。我是医生。”  
“是的。你也看过我的，你觉得兴奋了，对吗？当然，我不是说因为看到对接组件，毕竟你是医生，看这些根本麻木了。你是因为那些伤口兴奋了，对吧，你想象着我被伤害就会性趣盎然。我知道你会否认，医生怎么会有这样的爱好呢？但你的散热器出卖了你，你的光学镜也出卖了你。”  
“只是想想不犯法吧。”救护车扭过头盯着威震天，“我伤害过你吗？”  
“当然没有，你是个称职的好医生。”威震天笑了。“如果我说，我能让你把那些幻想变成现实呢？所有的那些，医生，忘掉你可笑的道德感吧，你很清楚你想要的是什么。这也是我欣赏你的地方，你不是那种浑浑噩噩随波逐流的类型，你想要的东西很明确。”  
“你真的疯得不轻，我……”  
“给我来一针吗？你还可以用电击芯片，我知道你没忘，那东西还在呢，你怕我会伤害别的机子，所以一直留着没有取出来。你想试试吗？电击我，让我因为疼痛而满地打滚，发出受伤的哀嚎。你知道我被电击的时候接口会变得很紧吗？”威震天慢慢用手抚过医官的下腹，直到对接面板。“这么烫，我猜你很久没对接过了，是吧。因为你怕自己的欲望会伤害那些你在意的机子，因为你知道你会在伤害中获得满足。我记得你说过，我是个会在这类行为中得到快感的变态？那也许就是事实——我们不是正好很搭吗？”  
“你……你是我的病人，我不可能对你……那不符合……”救护车喘息了起来，在他对接面板按压的手掌让他不由自主地打开了前挡板卡扣。  
“我不会告诉别的机子的，别担芯，我不会告诉他，在他心目中你还会是个完美的好医生，值得信赖的好朋友。”威震天握住医官滚烫的管子慢慢撸动。“梦想成真不是很好吗？”  
医官没有回答，他觉得自己的能量液流得太快了，火种也是同样剧烈的张缩着，跳动着，那团火焰前所未有地剧烈燃烧着，即使服用合成能量他都从来没有这么兴奋过。  
“我知道了，这是你自己打的，对不对？”医官转过身，歪着头雕看威震天。“你想要他，但他根本不在意你，所以你试着这样在自己最敏感的地方留下他的痕迹，”救护车用手指勾住那枚金属环拉扯，引得对方一阵低喘。  
“看看，这不是上道了吗？我的好医生？”威震天勾起嘴角笑了笑，引着救护车向后退。“再向前走几步，我们可以去他平时充电的地方拆。你猜你会更喜欢的。那儿甚至还有他的机油味儿。有时候，他充电的时候我会爬起来看着他，就那么看着，但我连碰都不敢碰他一下，否则他就会醒过来了。他会很温柔但不容置疑地让我回去充电，他就连这么点亲近也不乐意和我分享！”  
“你该离他远些。他是在保护自己。”救护车用手指拨开对方的接口保护叶，一股淡紫色的润滑液就这么涌了出来，打湿了医官的手掌。  
“你就这么饥渴吗？”医官熟稔地按压起那些节点。  
威震天低笑了两声，向后躺过去，张开大腿把接口全部暴露在对方面前。“你大可以随芯所欲，医生，别这么放不开，像做接口检查似的。伤害我没什么心理负担，对吧。想一想战争前你的那些好生活吧，你是赛博坦最好的医官，那些议员排着队找你看故障，世界对你而言是那么美妙，你有很多朋友，同事，你的事业正在走向巅峰。突然，一堆不知道从哪个废料堆里冒出来的机子们就这么反了，毁掉了一切，杀光了你在乎的所有tf，你很憎恨我吧……”  
闪着橙色生物灯的管子突然就这么直接埋了进去，然后大开大合地抽插起来，救护车的光学镜几乎失灵了。  
“别这么无趣，医生，这样普通的对接能满足你吗？”威震天的接口调试了一下，缠紧了侵入的管子。“我知道你还有更有意思的想法。”  
“闭嘴！你这个疯子！你一开始就是疯子。奥利安为什么看不出来？”救护车怒吼着，他捏紧那枚写着擎天柱名讳的金属环，用力拉扯着。“你想用这个证明什么？你爱他吗？不是，你根本什么都不爱，你只在乎自己！你毁了所有人的生活！你现在装成这样只是想让他愧疚，让他痛苦而已。你为什么就不能放过他？放过他！”救护车的光学镜彻底失灵了，也几乎控制不住自己的力道，在激烈的对接中他只觉得愤怒和疼痛，但快感也是真实的，无比真实就像他之前从来没有对接过一样。  
“奥利安……我爱他啊，我当然……爱他。我比你们任何一个道貌岸然的汽车人都要爱他！”威震天低喘着说。  
“住口！你怎么敢这么说，这么多年了，你让他受过多少致命伤？你欺骗他，甚至……”在过载的瞬间，救护车只觉得自己被狠狠裹住了，对方的接口和输入管挤压得如此用力以至于他的管子都疼痛起来，对方大吼了一声，然后机体剧烈颤抖起来。救护车花了几个循环重启程序，等他上线了光学镜才发现自己手里紧紧攥着着那枚金属环，而对方的接口已经被能量液糊满了。  
——他硬生生地把那枚节点环扯了下来。  
威震天陷入了下线状态，也许是因为过载，又或者是因为极度的疼痛。救护车愣愣地看着自己的手，又看了看对方一团混乱的外置节点，被撕开的精密电线暴露在空气里，甚至可以看到节点之下的银色金属镶板。救护车浑身颤抖起来。  
“我不是……我不是有意……”救护车一下子从对方机体里撤出来，这才想起对方连卡钳都没有，射进去的能量顿时全部涌了出来，打湿了一大片地板，而受伤的外置节点依旧在不停冒着能量液。救护车惊呼了一声，丢掉手里的金属环，瘫坐在地上，半天才想起来拿纳米胶为对方止住能量液。  
威震天依旧没有苏醒。  
救护车不知道该如何是好，他清理了威震天的机体和地上的能量液，然后坐在那儿出神，接口的创面太大了，依然在渗出能量液，救护车机械地用织物擦拭，擦拭，上纳米胶……他觉得自己的火种沉下来了，就像没有火种仓一样，一直往下沉。他甚至不知道是什么时候掏出合成能量的，等他有些意识的时候只看到一只空针管躺在地板上。温暖的感觉又一次包围了他，这样的温暖和被接口包围的时候不一样，让他觉得平和，毫无感情波澜。他拿出医疗包里的精密仪器，小芯翼翼地开始修补威震天的外置节点，在完成一大半的时候，威震天醒了。  
前暴君嘶哑地闷哼了一声，然后咧着嘴角笑了笑。“不愧是专业的赛博坦第一医官啊。这么快就开始修复了。”  
救护车不回答他，专注手头的工作。  
“别有什么心理负担，你要知道，如果我想，随时可以阻止你，我只是想看看你究竟能做到什么程度。毕竟你是个医生，你知道这些破损会造成什么样的疼痛和故障。你可不是那些只顾着满足对接欲望的莽夫。告诉我，你是不是感觉很好。前所未有的好？”  
“没错。我感觉非常好。”救护车抬头看了一眼威震天，“你活该。”  
威震天注意到了医官荧绿的光学镜，大笑了起来。“那枚小东西呢，你把它丢了？”  
“不，我收起来了，你配不上他，懂吗？你是最肮脏的那种炉渣。就算的确是他给你的，你也不配——我没收了。”  
“哦，当然了。”威震天摊摊手，“说实在的，我也的确记不清那是怎么来的了。关于他的一切记忆都很模糊，好像是被剪掉了一样，我也只能想起那种情绪，具体发生了什么，我都忘记了。”  
“所以你才能活的这么轻松，对吧，你只要把你做过的事情都忘掉就好了，不是吗？”医官冷笑两声。  
“那我们不是同一种机子吗？你可以毫无负担地享受着像我这样的矿工用命换来的能量，享受着自己与生俱来的结构带来的好处，觉得我们这样的机子只是想挣扎着活下去就很肮脏，手段不体面。我想首席医官从来没有接触过一个工业故障机吧，为什么？因为我们从来不会故障吗？当然不是，只是因为那划不来，不值当去修理罢了。你以为我是为了统治赛博坦，征服宇宙才从矿井之下爬出来的吗？不，我只是想活下去而已，在下流水线之后，我被直接运到了地下，我甚至没有见过主恒星的光明，也不知道什么是尊严、不知道被迫对接是一种侮辱，我甚至连语言包都没有装载。就是这样毫无知觉地重复永不休止的工作，殴打是稀松平常的事情，有时候甚至没什么原因，只是监工看你不顺眼。这些你当然不会知道，就算知道你也不会在意。我清楚，你们这些机子说‘有些火种下线的时候就是低劣的，跟雄蜂机差不多，没有感情和自我意识，’但你猜怎么样？这些东西我们都有，一样也不缺。”  
“那你就能伤害别的机子了吗？我知道很多工业机也并没有……”  
“哦，当然，还有更多机子就那么一声不吭地下线了，这些当然都和你没有关系，好医生。”威震天打断救护车，“你拥有这样毫无负罪感的芯理素质就应该当个霸天虎才对。”  
“我承认赛博坦战争不是简单谁是谁非的问题，但就奥利安来说，你对他的所有伤害和欺骗，甚至……为了弥补你自大的失误，他用自己点亮火种井。你都不记得了，现在只要无忧无虑地当一个疯子就好了。你真的可以说你爱过他吗？”医官耸耸肩甲。  
威震天突然沉默了，在他的记忆矩阵里，他只依稀记得自己被大黄蜂攻击，然后……然后就是垃圾星肮脏的地下角斗场和那些让他暂时失去思考能力的过载瞬间。火种井？他不记得什么火种井了，但这个念头让他恐惧，那好像就是他一直试图逃离的深渊，而现在，他被一把推了下去，不断接近着真相……真相……被痛苦和绝望的迷雾包裹着，在跌落进虚无的重力场之前，威震天抱着头雕大吼了一声，蜷缩起来，这样的防卫姿势也许能在监工的电棍下自我保护，却无法阻挡回忆的洪流，他记起来了，他全记起来了。  
——他的奥利安，已经永远地离开了。  
威震天咬着牙板。痛苦拧成一股实质性的绳索，套住他的火种，不断收紧。他意识到那些疏离的照顾不过是自己绝望的幻觉罢了，那些求而不得的亲昵预示着一个已经发生过的永恒悲剧，而他竟然一直陶醉地浸淫其中，自我催眠。  
“你怎么了？”救护车注意到了威震天的异样，医疗单位的本能让他冲过来关怀这个浑身战栗的机子。  
“医生……我……我只是累了。我累了。让我充电吧……”威震天低声说。  
“我给你一些止痛药好吗？”救护车这时候才想起对方应该还在忍受极大的痛苦——自己造成的痛苦。但威震天没有回答他，直接下线了。  
合成能量的效力渐渐退去了。救护车抱着威震天，火种充满疲惫和无法言说的内疚，他给威震天装上挡板，芯想着要过多久故障的节点才能恢复功能。也就是这时候，他才发现对方的火种几乎停止了跳动。  
“威震天？”救护车用力摇晃着对方冰冷的机体。  
他没有得到任何应答。  
救护车接入对方的医疗接口，发现对方的机能已经全部停摆了。如此强大的一个塞伯坦人，就这样悄无声息地慢慢停止了运行——在一个医疗单位手中，受尽折磨，然后安静地下线了。救护车突然笑了起来，他觉得很荒谬，与此同时，清洗液却从光学镜里不断涌出来，打湿他的面甲。他不知道自己为什么要哭，塞伯坦人本来是不会哭的，这个行为是从人类那儿学来的坏习惯。他不知道是为了自己，为了奥利安，还是为了战争本身。但一切都已经发生了，无法更改了。最终，他想他最该责怪的应该是自己，威震天说的对啊，他们是一种机子，一样的残酷，正是因为有他们这样的机子，才会有战争，才会有一切痛苦，他该恨自己的，他恨不着威震天，或者其他任何机子，只有自己。  
救护车哆嗦着从子空间掏出一整瓶合成能量，直截了当地喝了下去。  
——TBC


	5. living in a blur

5.

战争结束后，大部分霸天虎放下了武器，回到赛博坦，开始新生活。但依然有少部分在宇宙间流窜，袭扰汽车人的宇宙前哨。地球当然也是目标之一。大黄蜂觉得很棘手，他被夹在地球理事会和赛博坦之间了。人类对霸天虎（甚至有些激进派包含所有塞伯坦人）的憎恨与日俱增，但地球基地依然不具备保护自己的能力，与此同时赛博坦希望大黄蜂把战士们送回去，以加强汽车人的势力。  
“……我不知道该怎么做了。”  
大黄蜂用这样无助的话作为一次汇报的结尾。也只有面前这个塞伯坦人可以让他完全放芯地倾诉自己的情绪。他试着让自己看起来毫无破绽——就像擎天柱在过去九百万年里那样，永远是大家的恒星，散发光和热量，给大家希望和温暖——可那实在太困难了，大黄蜂深知自己会害怕，会犹豫不觉，会被压力击垮，所以他需要擎天柱留在他身边。  
擎天柱坐在那儿听完大黄蜂的想法，思考了一会儿，然后开口了：“我们当然不能放弃地球，毕竟霸天虎已经盯上了这里。再加上宇宙大帝的情况，我建议中尉还是驻守在地球。赛博坦那边……他们会找到出路的。”  
“我就这么……回绝他们吗？这样好吗？况且我的军衔并不高，如果他们发来军事命令怎么办？”  
“据理力争。”  
“如果是你就绝对不会让我离开地球，对不对？大哥？”  
“赛博坦现在没有战争，穷兵黩武从来不是好事。永远记得要坚守住自己的信念，大黄蜂。别忘记善良。”擎天柱说。  
大黄蜂点点头，犹豫了一小会儿，才开口试着道歉。“大哥，其实……你们不要两边跑了，把大家都接回来吧。我想我可以做到保密。我可以……想办法把人类工作人员都支开。威震天现在是故障机，我不和他生气了。”  
“谢谢你的好意。威震天状态还不错，也许很快就能康复了。不过我想把他留在那儿是最好的安排。”擎天柱露出一个笑容，“我现在就回去看看他，如果有情况随时通知我，我会立刻赶到的。”  
大黄蜂点点头，然后把擎天柱送到太空桥之前。  
在短暂的传输之后，擎天柱回到了冥王星背面，飞船附近，他猜医官还在给威震天做检查，而今天的例行检查时间仿佛格外漫长，在离开地球前擎天柱就提前给医官发了一条消息知会对方自己的行程，却迟迟没有收到回复，直到现在为止都毫无回应，擎天柱突然觉得背甲一凉，他几步跑过去解锁飞船舱门，冲进里间，看见医官好好地坐在那儿，才松了口气。  
“我回来了。”擎天柱走近医官，“威震天睡着了吗？”他指了指在医官身边仰躺着的大型金刚。“他今天还算配合吧。”  
医官没有回答他，甚至看也不看他，只是低着头，一语不发地坐着。擎天柱猜医官是被前暴君气着了，所以在这儿坐着生闷气，谁也不想搭理——毕竟威震天最擅长用语言作为武器攻击他人。擎天柱凑过去半蹲下，看着医官，温和地和那对儿黯淡的蓝色光学镜对视。  
“抱歉阿救，威震天是不是又说什么惹你生气了？”  
医官依然没有任何反应，这下擎天柱才开始觉得不大对劲了，从刚才起，他好像就没有听到威震天散热扇的声响了。他站起身，走到威震天身边，把手搭在对方火种上方的胸甲处。  
“威震天？你……”  
擎天柱觉得火种一下子炸开了，冰凉的手感顺着手臂攀爬上来，直接钻进他的火种仓里。他艰难地转过头，看着沉默的医官。“他……他……这是怎么了？是突发故障吗？”擎天柱的声音在发抖，但医官不回答，不说话，也没有任何动作，只是像座雕像一样坐在那儿。擎天柱张开嘴，努力换了几次气，让自己平静下来，然后接入威震天的数据接口。  
这次他什么都没有找到，一切都归入黑暗和虚无，一点儿光亮都没有了。擎天柱断开数据链接，他觉得自己的逻辑模块短路了，嘎嘣一声，他的所有动作都失去了理智，他直接用手拆开老对手的胸甲，毫不在意那些锐利的尖角扎破自己的外甲，所有零件——能量引擎，变形齿轮……全都一片黯淡，停止了运转。擎天柱大口呼吸着换气，用手攥住对方的火种仓硬掰开来。  
——那里面躺着一颗几乎熄灭的紫色火种，就像在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的火苗一样，微微颤动着。  
擎天柱长长出了一口气，他俯下身，失控地亲吻着装载火种的火种仓，感受微量电流窜过唇间的酥麻感，在“威震天还活着”这个念头终于装满他的火种之后，他才抬起头，吻了吻威震天冰凉的嘴唇。  
“他还活着……他还活着。我就知道……普神啊！他还活着。”擎天柱用双手捂住自己的面甲，过了好一会儿，才勉强从这些极端情绪的漩涡里抽身出来。  
“阿救，到底发生了什么？”擎天柱低声问。  
救护车站起身，从一边拿起自己的医疗箱，开始熟练地维修刚才擎天柱扯开的火种仓和胸甲连接件，依然不乐意吭声。  
“抱歉，我……我刚才太着急了。你在生我的气吗？”  
医官还是不愿意说一个字，擎天柱终于停止了尝试，他不知道这儿究竟发生了什么，但他猜测是威震天和救护车之间起了矛盾，擎天柱猜医官很愤怒，所以眼下最重要的就是让医官远离这个地方。在救护车完成修复之后，擎天柱走到他身边，把手轻轻搭在救护车肩甲上，而对方就像被吸屑虫碰到了一样，一下子躲开了。  
“我很抱歉……”擎天柱说。他想，还是自己让医官做得实在太多了，他知道医官自始至终也无法原谅威震天，说是憎恨也不为过，而自己还是让对方进行医治，也许真的太不近情理了。“我送你回地球吧。或者，也许你该回赛博坦，这些额外的工作本就不该麻烦你。是时候让你回家了。好吗？”  
救护车没有回答，擎天柱温和又不容置疑地看着他的老朋友，“我想感谢你，你能做到这个程度已经很好了。”擎天柱把沉默的医官护送到太空桥，然后帮他订好了回赛博坦的船票。“大概是四个恒星循环之后的票，回家吧，老朋友。好好休息。”  
救护车没有看他，安静地走进了太空桥，消失了。  
擎天柱叹了口气。他觉得愧疚，对他的老朋友，对所有人。他开始怀疑自己的决策是不是正确，也许他作为一个已经下线的机子就应该保持那种状态，疲倦和更多负面情绪涌上脑模块，让他累得几乎无法行动，他拖着自己的机体回到舱室，威震天依旧陷入下线锁死状态，躺在那儿，一动不动。擎天柱坐在他身边，让前暴君的头雕枕在自己大腿上。轻轻抚摸着对方的后背，释放温和的微电流。过去，这一直是个行之有效的方法，可以让角斗士沸腾的愤怒平静下来，让他进入安详的充电状态。那时候他们还很亲密，彼此信任，回望自己的一生，擎天柱觉得那也许就是他曾有过最幸福的时光。  
“mega，你是不是太累了？所以想充一会儿电？我明白的，你就多充一会儿吧，我在这儿陪着你。”擎天柱低声说。“这么多年了，我们都没有休息过，我也很累了。”  
擎天柱抱着威震天，靠着舱壁，慢慢关上了自己的光学镜。  
他们在冥王星的冻原上沉睡了整整7个恒星循环，直到飞船发出低能量预警，擎天柱才猛然上线了。醒来的第一件事——他发现威震天不见了！无数种可怕的后果在他的内屏闪现着，他在飞船里搜索了一大圈，一无所获，于是立刻冲出去，刚好和一个金刚撞在一起。  
“你……醒过来了！你还好吗？”擎天柱看着威震天，发现对方手里抱着一块不知从哪儿弄来的能量矿，身上脏兮兮的。  
威震天冲他点头示意，然后把能量矿搬进飞船。擎天柱这才发现飞船里已经有好几十块能量原矿堆在那儿了。  
“你在收集能量吗？没必要，我可以从地球调一批来的。”擎天柱打开补给柜，从里面拿出一些能量块放在餐盘上，递给威震天。“你是饿了，对吧。”  
威震天点点头，然后站在桌边开始非常迅速地进食，在吃完全部能量后，又走出门去了。擎天柱跟在他身边，看着他变形成战斗机状态，就赶忙也变形跟上去，直到对方降落在一个大型矿坑里，变形，然后开始挖掘，在接近一个大循环的徒手挖掘之后，威震天又找到一块能量矿，把它扛起来，从坑里走了出来。  
擎天柱突然意识到威震天在机械地进行采矿作业，在下流水线后，不同职业的机子会有一些初始设定，比如奥利安会装载编程算法，而威震天大概就会搭载挖矿算法：探测——挖掘——运输。这一切行为只有一个可能，就是威震天把自己格式化了，完全回到了刚下流水线的状态。擎天柱记得威震天说过，他们甚至没有加载语言包，所以当然就无法听说读写。  
战斗机不是为了负重设计的，所以威震天只能扛着矿石行走，擎天柱走到他身边，变形，示意他把矿石放在自己的车顶上。  
威震天点了点头，照做了。在放置好之后，就变形飞回了矿坑继续挖掘。  
战斗机的速度比重卡快得多，所以等擎天柱回到飞船再开回来，威震天已经挖好了几大块矿石堆在他们分开的地方。  
“我该把我的拖车带来的。”擎天柱看着这一大堆矿石发愁。——难道威震天会就这样不眠不休地一直挖掘下去吗？擎天柱叹了口气，爬下矿坑，然后拍了拍威震天的肩甲。  
“休息一会儿吧，矿石已经很多了。”  
威震天看着擎天柱，不解地盯着他发出声响的发声器看，好像对对方能发出这样的声音觉得很新奇。  
“我得把语言文字程序给你装上。”擎天柱低声说，他试探地抬起手，去摸对方后颈的数据接口，威震天开始躲了一下，但很快就顺从地打开了链接，放擎天柱进去了。  
和擎天柱料想的一样，威震天的赛博空间变得一无所有，只有基本的框架和一些采矿数据。擎天柱看到了数据信息和设定，发现矿工内置的休息时间只有1.5个赛时，也就是说一天中的其他时间都要一直进行采矿作业。数据依旧是威震天作为坦克时期的规格，但他现在已经无法负重这么多了，所以每次搬运都在透支自己的极限。擎天柱默默修改掉了搬运重量和休息时间。然后从自己数据库里调出一些常用语言包，给威震天加载。加载完成后，擎天柱就断开了链接。  
威震天的光学镜开始不停频闪，以适应和消化突然涌入的大量信息，一个大循环之后，他试着用发声器发出声音了。经过几次调试，他指了指自己，发出沙哑的声响。  
“Ⅱ型采矿机，代号D-16，负责勘探、挖掘，能量消耗16赛升/赛日。”  
“我的名字是奥利安·派克斯，你可以叫我奥利安。我是你的……工友，是一辆4900重卡。负责搬运能量矿。”擎天柱给自己编造了一个能让威震天理解的身份，好让他觉得熟悉和安全。  
“你的……名字？工友？”威震天思考了一下，好像一时无法消化这些新概念。  
“当然，我们每个机子都有属于自己的名字。我们都是独一无二的tf。”擎天柱说。  
“那我的名字是什么？”威震天问。  
“也许你可以自己想一个。”  
“我……”威震天顿时陷入了大功率运算中。擎天柱觉得他努力思考的样子简直有致命的吸引力，甚至……有些让他充能。但这当然不是什么好时机，绝对不是，擎天柱知道如果自己现在提出对接，大概对方也会接受，因为并不理解这件事背后有什么意义。但等他明白过来了就会立刻觉得这是一种剥削和侵犯——擎天柱并不希望威震天觉得这个世界是充满恶意的。  
“你可以慢慢想，想多久都行。我们现在先回去休息。”擎天柱轻声说。  
“今天的任务已经完成了吗？”威震天问。  
“当然。”  
威震天看起来松了口气。“太好了。我有些……饿了，已经有低能量报警了。”  
擎天柱笑了起来，普神知道过去那个高傲的威震天从来不会直白地表达自己的需求，他觉得那是一种示弱，他觉得只有自己抢到手的才是真正属于自己的。而现在，他能够毫无负担地表达自己。  
“我也是。我们回飞船吃能量怎么样？”擎天柱轻声说。  
“到规定进食时间了吗？”  
“你饿了就可以吃能量，用不着等。你想吃什么就吃什么。”  
威震天看起来有些惊讶，“这和我的内置计划表不太一样。”  
“别管那些计划表了，我们回家，吃能量，然后好好充电。”  
“回家？”  
“我是说……回飞船。你需要冲个能量浴了。”  
“飞船就是家吗？”  
“差不多吧。”

***

接下来的一个月循环，擎天柱一直尽职尽责地扮演着威震天工友的角色。他把自己的车厢从地球拉回来了，还弄来了整套提纯能量的设备，以方便把囤积的矿石及时提纯成能量液。第一次喝到自己挖掘的原矿提纯的能量液时威震天笑得很开芯，还一直灌擎天柱，让他“好好填饱油箱”。擎天柱感觉自己的对接组件又在向他发压力预警，他赶紧把那些恼人的红色警报关掉，再关掉。  
“依据我的勘探，冥王星的储存已经没有多少了，这里本来就算得上贫瘠。”威震天顿了顿，看起来颇有些苦恼。  
“所以？”  
“我想未来总部一定会把我们调到新的星球采矿的。到时候……我们不知道还能不能被分到一起。”威震天（当然此时他还没有给自己想出一个好名字）看了看擎天柱，然后试探性地靠近，在没有探知到拒绝信号之后，他抱了抱擎天柱。只是一个拥抱，很温暖，威震天的机体依然比擎天柱的新机体大一圈，所以轻而易举就把他整个包住了。  
“你想和我在一起吗？”擎天柱低声在对方头盔旁问。  
“当然！”威震天松开他，真挚地看着他的光学镜，“我很希望能继续和你合作。”  
“那我们就来写一份申请材料吧，申请下一个项目继续一起作业。怎么样？”  
“这样就可以吗？”威震天看起来松了口气，“我来写！我最近一直在练习写作。”他有些兴奋地说。  
擎天柱笑了，“你准备怎么写？”  
“当然是夸夸你，再夸夸我自己，然后说我们在一起有多么有效率。”威震天抬起头看了看擎天柱，“你觉得呢？”  
“很好，很不错。你就这么写好了。”擎天柱一边回答，一边打定主意要把对方带回地球，不过事先自然要先给他创造一个相对友好的环境，所以他决定还是先回一趟地球布置一下。  
“等你写好我就回总部汇报。”  
威震天点点头，继续认真地写了起来。  
擎天柱看着他，几乎无法克制站起来亲吻他的欲望——这样意气风发的威震天他已经很久很久没有看过了，战争打到最后所有机子的面甲上都只有疲倦和麻木，为了赢而不择手段。他们不再是自己，只是被战争意志寄生的机械罢了，一切希望和理想都不复存在，只剩互相倾轧的折磨，一城一地的得失。此刻，威震天微微皱着眉头，思考着，书写着，他试着沟通而不是掠夺，这一切让擎天柱觉得火种暖洋洋的，普神知道他多么希望这一刻能无限延长，直到永恒。  
两个大循环之后，威震天把斟字酌句的报告交给擎天柱，然后把他送到太空桥入口。在擎天柱要离开的时候，威震天突然开口了。  
“有时候……”威震天说了半句，然后又迟疑地打住了。  
“怎么？”  
“只是些奇怪的念头，有时候我觉得你会就这么消失，不再回来——我……我做了些荒诞的噩梦。”  
擎天柱点点头，他知道那些记忆并没有消失，只是被隐藏到了数据库的角落，被尘封起来了，如果受到刺激，大概率会重新恢复。但他实在太珍惜这样无忧无虑的威震天了，所以不惜一切也要保护好他。  
“每个机子都会做噩梦。”擎天柱说，“我也会经常梦见……自己下线。如果我突然下线了，你会……继续这样好好生活的，对吧。”  
“怎么可能，奥利安，你的功能很完好。”威震天拍了拍擎天柱的肩甲，“也许我们都该少些瞎想。多工作和学习。”  
“你说得对。”擎天柱点点头，“那我就走了。”  
重卡踏入太空桥，把那一声叹息关在空间之外。  
这次前来迎接他的是千斤顶，擎天柱已经提前知悉了大家自己的计划，所有机子也都没有什么异议。毕竟威震天是个赛博坦人，处于人道主义大家也觉得应该给他治疗。  
“医生回来了，他说他订到了老威的零件，等他来了可以给他安上。”千斤顶说，“他在大厅那儿给大家体检，你也检一下吧。”  
“救护车还是不愿意和我说话，他还在生我的气。我给他发过几封道歉信，他也没有回过。也许……我就不去见他了吧。我的机体没什么问题的。”擎天柱说。  
“医生怎么会生你的气啊，大哥。就算生气，还是要体检的嘛。”  
擎天柱推脱了半天，还是被千斤顶拉到了大厅。如他所想，救护车不和他打招呼，仿佛当他不存在。擎天柱叹了口气，就准备离开了。  
“老救你怎么搞得嘛，怎么过了这几个月循环还在生气啊。”正在被检查的隔板出声了，救护车这才艰难地看向擎天柱，但立刻就把光学镜移开了。这时候擎天柱才发觉救护车的情绪并不是愤怒，而是另一种……更深沉和苦痛的情感。他慢慢走过去，看着医官，医官几乎立刻颤抖起来。  
“我不是……我不是故意的……”救护车低声说。  
“你是因为威震天而觉得不安吗？他现在很好，已经醒过来了。过几天你可以去看看他，他的情况有些复杂，大概是主动格式化了自己。现在完全是一片空白的矿工状态。”擎天柱说。“不过机体功能没什么问题。”  
“我……我是……有意伤害他的……我……”  
医官突然语无伦次地低语起来，把隔板吓了一跳，在隔板出声之前，擎天柱按住了隔板，示意他保持镇静，把医生扶到休息室去。  
“老救是怎么了？这……难道疯也会传染吗？”隔板扶着医官坐在相对舒适的沙发上，然后挠了挠自己的头雕对擎天柱低声说：“要不要把他送回赛博坦？”  
擎天柱想了一下，“我先和他聊聊吧。”  
“大哥，呃……还有件事，我觉得医生最近好像吃了不少那种东西，他刚才还吃了一小块儿，跟我说没问题的，但我觉得那不太好……”在休息室门口，千斤顶低声对擎天柱说。  
“我知道了。”擎天柱点头。在送走满脸担忧的隔板和千斤顶之后，擎天柱坐回医官身边。  
“阿救，你不是在生气，对吗？你觉得威震天变成那样是因为你治疗失误吗？”  
救护车摇了摇头。  
救护车开始和他交流了，这是个好信号。擎天柱想。  
“你被他激怒了。对吗？”  
救护车微不可见地点了点头。  
“我了解威震天，当他说想和你‘对话’的时候，他只是想把自己的意志强加给你。他会用各种方法让你放弃交流，被他的节奏带着走。过去……我们还没有分道扬镳的时候，他总是这样，当我试着和他讲理，试着说服他哪怕听我一句劝，他就会操纵我，让我变得极端情绪化，激怒我，或者……引诱我和他对接，最终一切都不了了之，事情还是按照他的想法走了。”  
关于那天发生了什么，擎天柱没有继续问下去，只是说起自己。  
“其实，威震天会变成这样，主要责任在我。之前，我一直觉得是宇宙大帝让他失去了心智，但最近，我不得不承认，这一切是我的错误。从火种井回来之后，我还是信息流状态，我第一时间就去见了威震天。我以为他会有那么一点点的高兴，毕竟……我是很高兴看到他的。但……他没有。他依然憎恨着我，那一刻……我觉得过去所剩无几的妄想终于破碎了。”  
救护车转过头，看了看擎天柱，他意识到自己的老朋友从来没有这样向他坦露过自己。即使擎天柱还是奥利安的时候，也并不会向其他机子倾诉，特别是负面情绪——他总是担当着别人的情绪垃圾桶。至于当了领袖之后，他就更不会显露出一丝情绪了，他知道所有汽车人战士在仰望着他，依靠着他。虽然他经常说显露情绪并不是软弱，甚至鼓励汽车人战士适当的情绪化，但他却把自己活成了一尊雕像和丰碑。救护车听过别人议论领袖，怀疑他已经没有自己的情感了。但救护车知道这只是因为战争，是战争让他把自己包裹的严严实实。  
“我知道……你一直没有放弃他。”救护车低声说。  
“的确，我甚至想象过，在战争结束之后，我和威震天能破镜重圆，但……在我回去之后，他的态度，他对我的恨意让我彻底打消了这个想法。我当时……很悲伤，我无法形容那样的疼痛，因为我想要的不过是他的一点点的欣喜，就算是一个故人吧，他但凡有那么一点儿重逢的喜悦对我而言也就足够了。但他……并不希望我回来，他希望我保持下线状态，厌恶我的到访，甚至攻击我并不存在的机体。所以，在情绪的左右下，我想，干脆把他关于我的那些记忆，那些我认为珍贵的互动全部删除，只留下我们相互残杀的部分，这样我们就算两清了，我再也不会有不切实际的幻想，而他也能够痛痛快快地憎恨我这个敌人。这个世界上只有我保存着那些过去，而等我下线之后，那些过去就会彻底被时间埋葬，这个世界上不会再有任何一个生物知觉这些荒谬的爱意。”  
“但记忆并不是这么简单的数据。”救护车说，“它是一个复杂的全息信息网络……”  
“你说得对，我本该想起来的，但我被痛苦冲昏了脑模块，这个念头如此强烈，让我几乎没有余裕去判断，只是简单粗暴地篡改了威震天的数据库，然后把他独自留在那儿，以至于他的记忆出现了无法修复的漏洞，情况越演越烈，才变成现在这样。所以，救护车，不是你的责任。他也许会激怒你，让你做出了一些伤害他的行为，但究其原因，是因为我，是我害他变成这样的。在我成为一个数据员之前，我们发过誓，不能违背其他机子的意愿改动他们的数据，因为他们是塞伯坦人，不是机械，他们有珍贵的自我意志。我……我违背了誓言，造成了今天的恶果。”  
救护车叹了口气，沉默地盯着脚下地板上的一小块污渍，他一时间无法应对这样的剖白。事实上他一直也不是一个会安慰其他机子的存在。他试着开口说些什么，但最终还是找不到言辞。  
“我只是想说，我没有资格评价你，你不必在我面前觉得不自在。”擎天柱低声说，“我们是塞伯坦人，会有自己的情绪和欲望，所以我们才是活生生的，是那些过去造就了我们，无论是好是坏，我们无法否定自己的过去。我们能做的只有改变自己，创造未来。”  
“我明白了。你是……想说我并没有那么糟糕吗？奥利安？作为一个医疗单位故意伤害自己的故障机，不是因为什么政治目的，只是因为乐在其中，这还不是个彻头彻尾的炉渣？”救护车转过头看着平静的领袖，“为了让我觉得好一些……你就可以把自己说的这么不堪吗？”  
擎天柱摇了摇头，“我所说的都是事实，我只是想和朋友谈谈芯罢了。我现在……只希望威震天能好起来，想起我是谁，然后结束我的错误。如果想不起来，他就这样也很好，无论如何我希望他得到幸福。”  
“我不觉得等他想起来就会让你下线。”救护车说。“也许他……真的……我不想这么说，但他是因为记起你跳进火种井才彻底昏迷下线的，醒来之后，他格式化了自己，不过是不想面对你的死亡。也许你可以和他就这样生活在一起，你们现在都很快乐，不是吗？”  
擎天柱深深叹了口气，犹豫了几纳秒，然后打开了自己的胸甲。救护车看起来有些疑惑，直到擎天柱对他打开自己的火种仓。  
“我不想隐瞒你，你是医生，你迟早也会发现的。其实……我没有多久了，鉴于我的火种已经消失了就不会再回来，现在把我和这具躯壳链接在一起的是一种名为‘天元之力’的能源，我搞不清那是什么，但它在被我慢慢消耗，很快就会消耗殆尽。我这次回来，其实是有些担芯大黄蜂的状态，现在，他也是能够独当一面的领导者了，说实在的，我已经没什么好顾虑的了。”  
救护车吃了一惊——擎天柱原本明亮的蓝色火种变得黯淡了不少，而且颜色也很不对劲，灰蒙蒙的。其实他早就测量到了擎天柱火种的衰弱，但他以为那只是暂时的，总会恢复的，他甚至不愿意去想这样的衰弱会一直持续下去。  
“抱歉，老朋友，我知道这样的结果会让你难过。但我不想骗你。”擎天柱合上自己的胸甲。“也许……我不该回来打扰大家的生活的，我只是有些放芯不下大家……”  
救护车摇了摇头，没有办法说出一句话。过了许久，他才哑着发声管开口了：“也许我能搞清楚那种能源是什么。那样我就能……我能合成它！这样你就不会下线了。”  
“也许。”擎天柱笑了笑，“我相信你的能力。但也不必太多勉强自己，因为我已经很累了，也许下线对我而言也是一件好事。”  
救护车拼命摇头，攥住擎天柱的臂甲。“不是的，你的生活才刚刚开始，你要享受和平，享受这一切！你不能就这么放弃了。不是吗？”  
“当然，我不会放弃，我会尽力的。”擎天柱把手掌搭在医官肩甲上。“别为我难过了，好吗？别因为悲伤而垂头丧气，我知道离别对你而言很痛苦，但你会度过难关的，你会好起来的。你还有未来，你们都还有未来，包括威震天在内。而我会尽力守护你们直到最后一刻的。”

***

擎天柱告诉威震天总部已经批准了他的申请，定好了时间转场去下一个星球开采能量矿。威震天很开芯，把提纯好的能量块堆放好，用约束力场绑牢，免得飞行期间发生碰撞。这段时间威震天在空闲时间读了很多数据板，都是擎天柱给他的，大部分是科学，还有少部分文学和诗歌。  
“你读完赛博坦神话了吗？”在威震天整理好行李之后，擎天柱问他。  
“哦，是的，那很有意思。”威震天耸了耸肩甲，拿起一个能量块放进嘴里。  
擎天柱记得威震天是从那上面获得了给自己取名的灵感，所以特意把那块数据板给他看，试着让他找回自己的名字。  
“有什么评价？”擎天柱问。  
“都是些无聊的内斗，也许塞伯坦人在蛮荒时期就是这么内耗的？比起抢来抢去，不如想想办法怎么能吃得更饱，不是吗？探索更大的疆域才能获取更多资源。依我看，赛博坦的火种井生产火种的数量是很稳定的，所以更大的地盘和更好的能量合成工艺肯定意味着更多塞伯坦人能吃饱能量。大家最好不要在一块封闭的地区互相抢来抢去，宇宙很辽阔，像你我这样探索未知不就很棒吗？”  
擎天柱点点头，“你很喜欢现在的生活？”  
“当然。我觉得很自由。”威震天说。  
“那就好。”擎天柱微笑起来。过了这么久，这么久，他才算终于完成了曾经对自己许下的誓言，他想，对他而言一切已经足够圆满了，这个漫长的告别也算不虚此行。  
一个恒星循环之后，擎天柱和威震天启动飞船，飞离了冥王星，前往地球。经过一次短暂的跃迁，千斤锤号到达了地球远地点，呼叫地球防卫基地。地球基地立刻开启防卫力场接入口，让他们接入。在一段颠簸的飞行之后，飞船停泊在汽车人地球基地。  
“这里已经有一些工友驻扎了，所以基建很完善。”擎天柱给威震天介绍，路上他已经给对方看了几本介绍地球的数据板，让他有些了解，也提前把机体调整到适合地球大气和重力的状态。  
威震天看起来有些警惕，在舱门开启时低声问擎天柱：“我们有没有武器？”  
“别担芯，他们都很友好。”擎天柱说。  
威震天看起来依旧充满怀疑，等大黄蜂带着其他汽车人（除了救护车）来迎接他们时，擎天柱感觉到威震天尖锐的防御磁场随着对方的接近越来越激荡。  
“你们有一样的纹身？”威震天低声说，他看了看擎天柱的肩甲。  
“只是个装饰。”擎天柱说。“我们去的是同一家纹身店。这只是当年的流行图案罢了，现在已经不流行了。”  
“那现在流行什么？”  
“我也不太清楚。”擎天柱一本正经地回答。  
“那个黄色小机子也是工业机吗？怎么这么小一点儿？他能装几个能量块？”威震天一脸震惊地说。  
——哦，当然了，在威震天现在的记忆里从没有看过这么娇小的金刚，擎天柱笑了起来，“别这么说，他看起来速度很快，应该是一辆跑车。”  
“好吧。”威震天咕哝了几声，一边好奇地打量着所有机子。  
大黄蜂情绪复杂地看了一会儿威震天，然后向上伸出手。“我是大黄蜂。”  
“大黄蜂是什么？”威震天漫不经心地和对方握了握手，然后立刻问起自己不明白的事情。他充满攻击性的磁场渐渐平和下来了，表情也变得没那么紧张了。  
大黄蜂一下子被问懵了，他想了想，只能解释起来：“是一种……地球昆虫。”他从臂甲放出一个投影给威震天看。  
“和你涂装一样？有意思。”威震天饶有兴趣地看了一会儿。“也许我也可以取个类似的名字——我还没有名字——你们可以暂时叫我D16，等我想到一个好名字再改。他是奥利安，是我的工友，负责运输。”威震天认真地介绍起了擎天柱，顺便夸了他一阵儿。  
擎天柱苦笑着和大家打了个招呼，然后听大家进行煞有介事的自我介绍，假装彼此第一次见面。隔板号称自己是建筑机械，而千斤顶说自己负责矿山爆破作业——这马上就吸引了威震天的兴趣，他立刻跟着千斤顶去参观各种爆破工具了。等终于安顿好之后，擎天柱又安排威震天扫描了一架符合他规格的地球飞机，以方便隐藏身份。当然，对他说的原因是地球人一时无法接受赛博坦飞行单位的存在，需要时间慢慢适应。  
晚间，威震天在基地到处闲逛的时候发现了医官的存在，他悄无声息地偷偷跟在医官后面，看他是做什么的。跟了一个大循环，发现医官就是到处敲敲打打而已，他觉得没劲了，于是回到奥利安的宿舍。  
“我发现一个隐藏角色。”威震天用发现新星球的语气对擎天柱说。“一个橙白色涂装圆乎乎的机子。我跟了他一会儿。”威震天用手比划着医官的身形。“把他偷偷捉来我们玩儿怎么样？”  
“这不好。你不能‘玩’一个塞伯坦人，这很不尊重人。”擎天柱叹口气。威震天喜欢捉弄别人的性子看来真是天生的。  
“不好吗？可他没有来迎接我们——他很不友善，我应该惩罚他一下。玩儿一下就放掉，不会伤着他的。”  
“这样真的不好。”擎天柱说，“他也许只是有要紧事不能来罢了。明天总会见到的。”  
威震天看起来有些不忿，但自己闷了一会儿就没事儿了，就又跑到擎天柱的充电床上趴着，看擎天柱的数据板，从擎天柱子空间里掏能量糖吃。  
“我要和你一起充电。”威震天说。“这个充电床很宽，比飞船里的宽多了，睡我们两个可以的。我不去其他地方充电。”  
“你是想半夜从我子空间拿能量糖吃方便吧。为什么不干脆放在你那里？我又不怎么吃。”  
“我不乐意。”威震天从身后抱住擎天柱的腰，把头雕靠在对方的肩窝上，关上光学镜。“我累了，今后就这么充，你不许跑。”  
擎天柱默许了，他的理智又一次败下阵来，这个怀抱太过熟悉和温暖，他实在没办法抗拒。

***

第二天医官给威震天安排了体检，当然还要把卡钳给他装上去。面对领袖对救护车而言依旧是一件困难的事情，只不过情绪由无地自容变成了纯粹的心酸。领袖对他微笑，额首示意，就像他们第一次见面时那样。那时候奥利安·派克斯总是带着一种微妙不让人厌烦的羞赧和镇定平和的磁场，让靠近他的机子都觉得放芯和安稳，仿佛可以就这样把自己托付出去而不会受到任何伤害。救护车并不是个好相处的机子，事实上他在医学院就以经常和同学争辩把对方贬得一文不值而闻名。但奥利安理解他，明白他只不过是个纯粹追求真理且一腔热血的医生，而战争开始之后，他们之间的关系就像行星齿轮，救护车只要围着奥利安旋转就可以了，就可以让一架名为理想的机器运行起来……  
“你的名字是什么？每个机子都有自己的名字的。他是奥利安，我的名字还没有想好，你可以暂时叫我D16.”  
威震天突然发问打断了医生的思考。救护车愣了愣，然后脱口而出：“我是个医生，其他的你都用不着知道。”  
“你为什么态度这么差劲？”威震天眯着光学镜威胁地盯着救护车。  
“我一直是这个态度。现在把医疗接口打开，我给你检查。”  
威震天向擎天柱投过去一个求助的目光，“我都不知道我有医疗接口。那是做什么的？”  
“我的赛博坦啊，怎么会有这种螺栓？”救护车翻了翻光学镜，从书架上翻出一块《塞伯坦人基础生理卫生》数据板递给威震天，“好好看看，看懂了明天再来检查。行了行了赶紧走，我还很忙。”  
“你在说我是螺栓吗？”威震天愤怒地回了一声，然后转过头看着擎天柱，“那是不好的意思，对吧？”  
“你觉得这个屋子谁是螺栓就是谁。”救护车坐到电脑前，不再搭理威震天。  
擎天柱摇摇头，对威震天笑了笑，“医生还有事要忙，我们先走吧，今天的采矿任务还没完成呢。”  
“可是……”威震天气坏了，他对医官龇了龇牙板，然后气鼓鼓地跟着擎天柱走出了医疗室。  
接下来的一整天擎天柱依旧陪着威震天挖掘能量矿，而威震天也很快忘记了小小的不愉快，开始和擎天柱讨论起新星球的一切来了。等下工之后，回到舱室，威震天才想起那本《塞伯坦人基础生理卫生》数据板，把它掏出来读了几小段，觉得有关机体的一切都很新奇有趣，就全神贯注地阅读起来。擎天柱洗漱回来看到威震天在读数据板，也就没打扰他，自己忙自己的。  
“你和机子对接过吗？”在一段时间的沉默之后，威震天突然抬起头问擎天柱。“数据板里写的，两个机子对接，给对方补充能量？”  
擎天柱的面甲一下就烫了起来，他想了一下，然后点点头。  
“感觉好吗？”威震天问，  
“很好。”擎天柱低声说。  
威震天眯起光学镜打量着擎天柱。擎天柱尴尬地咳了一声，然后把机体扭过去，就像威震天的目光是热射线似的。  
“你喜欢什么类型？”威震天不依不饶地问。“这里面说塞伯坦人会和自己喜欢的机子对接。”  
“我……我……我说不好。”  
“说不好？”威震天凑过去，坐在擎天柱身边，把下颚连接件搭在擎天柱肩甲上，“上一个对接对象是什么样的？形容一下总可以吧。是大型机还是那种小小的机子？”  
“是……大型机。”擎天柱低声回答。  
“变形模式是什么？”  
“他是个……坦克。”  
威震天没有继续问下去了，擎天柱松了口气，但紧接着威震天就从后面抱住了他，厚实的胸甲紧紧贴着他的后背。  
“你想不想和我试试？”威震天在他接收器旁边低声说。“我很喜欢你。”  
擎天柱觉得自己的火种都快跳出来了，九百万过去了，威震天的一切对他而言还是那么无法抵抗，他的散热器瞬间就轰响起来。  
“等……等医生给你做完检查，如果一切都好……”  
“这就算你答应了。”威震天打断擎天柱。“那么，先让我尝一小口怎么样？。”  
擎天柱转过身，就立刻被一个火热的拥吻捕获了。威震天的唇舌依旧保持着灵敏的肌肉记忆，但不可避免的，那些尖利的牙板磕破了擎天柱的唇角，在吻的结尾，威震天带着迷恋的神情舔了舔那些渗出的能量液。  
“很甜。”威震天低声说。不知道是指能量液还是这个吻。  
“是吗？”擎天柱轻抚着威震天的后背，抱紧他，感受着对方火种激烈地跃动顺着他们紧贴的胸甲传来，象征塞伯坦人生命力的组件有力的震动着，这让他欣喜得无以复加。他记起他们的第一次亲吻，那是一个由奥利安发起的轻吻，年轻的图书管理员踮起脚尖，红着脸在角斗士唇上碰了一下。角斗士看起来迷茫又惊讶，在短暂的处理器过热之后，角斗士笑了起来，“我们再来一次。”角斗士挑着眉对奥利安要求。之后，角斗士告诉红蓝相间的重卡那是他平生第一次和机子接吻。“我想把你吃掉。”角斗士这样说着，然后扣着奥利安的头盔，加深了那个吻。  
如果一切真的能这样维持下去就好了。擎天柱想。但不可避免的，死亡的阴霾依旧盘旋在他的头顶，他无法控制地去想等他再一次回归火种井之后，威震天会怎么样。他会一直保持这样的状态吗？还是说，总有一天他会记起一切，让憎恨再一次主宰自己。但这一切都不是擎天柱能够左右的，他很早就明白自己能够办到的事情其实并不算多。  
擎天柱看了看身边一无所知的机子，在结束这个吻之后他们又拥抱了一小会儿才分开。此刻，威震天盘腿坐着，微微弓着背甲，低着头，继续聚精会神地看着那块数据板。似乎是感受到了他的注视，威震天抬起头，冲他笑了。  
“你先充电，我要把这个看完才休息。”威震天说。  
擎天柱笑了一下，然后侧躺下来，关上了光学镜。明天医官要给他来一次全身体检，最好能提取一些特殊能量的样本用来分析。擎天柱其实希望自己的故障不要再折腾救护车了，但对方显示出了前所未有的坚持，所以他最终还是决定配合。  
第二天清晨，太阳还没升起擎天柱就醒过来了。他发现自己能够安稳充电的时间越来越短，而这并不是一个好兆头。他起身，看了看在他身边陷入深眠的威震天，在他面甲上点了一个轻吻——他当然不想吵醒对方。  
穿过安静的基地走廊，擎天柱走进医务室，出乎意料，医官已经在那儿了。医官看起来很专注，擎天柱走到他身边的时候他甚至都没有察觉，只是盯着屏幕浏览资料。过了一小会儿才意识到身边有其他机子。他转过头看了看领袖，面甲上写着疲惫和兴奋混合的怪异情绪，光学镜以一种两只不同步的频率频闪着，蓝色中还残留着隐隐约约幽暗的绿色调。  
“你是不是……”擎天柱看了看屏幕旁堆积如山的数据板，顿时觉得情况有些不大对头。“阿救，你昨晚充电了多久？”  
“我没空充电，真是的。”救护车转过头去保存研究进度。“你的火种衰弱速度在增加，我计算了一下，留给我的研究时间不多了，我怎么还有空充电？我不能充电啊，还有这么多资料要看，一大堆实验要做，我必须抓紧时间，抓紧时间……我的那个文件包去哪儿了？渣的！我把它放在哪儿了？”  
救护车喋喋不休地念叨起来，话语间带着一种怪异的癫狂和愤怒，机体偶尔不和谐地抖动一下，发出金属摩擦的尖锐声响。突然，救护车含糊不清地怒骂了一声，然后狠狠拍了拍自己的头雕，仿佛这样就能让自己的运算速度更快似的。这时候擎天柱才注意到医官手侧两只可疑的空瓶子，荧绿的液体还残留在杯壁上。擎天柱突然意识到自己犯了一个天大的错误——救护车会这样一直不眠不休地研究治疗方案，直到他的火种真的熄灭，而更糟的是，在那之前医官可能就会把自己耗尽。  
“救护车！你又在吃合成能量吗？”擎天柱问。  
“它很安全，我已经改了几轮配方了，我现在需要更多的精力，顾不了那么多。”救护车满不在乎地回答，“我需要从你的火种里取点样本，你过去躺平，我准备一下就过来——我今天得把物相实验和能量测定做完。”  
擎天柱没有动作，他叹了口气。“不用准备什么了，我根本不想治。”  
“搞什么？我还没开始研究呢！”救护车大声嚷嚷着从凳子上站起来，“就取一点点样本，不会对你有什么影响的。我是赛博坦火种衰弱方面的专家！你需要相信我，相信科学，一定会有解决之道的，而我也一定会把它找出来。”  
“回赛博坦去吧，救护车。我不需要治疗。”擎天柱平静地说。  
救护车闪了闪光学镜，显露出一种用力压抑的受伤神情。“现在我不是你的下属，你也不是我的指挥官。我想留在哪儿就他渣留在哪儿。你只要给我一点样本就行了，很难吗？”  
“我不会给你的。放弃这个研究吧。”  
救护车的散热扇顿时轰鸣起来，他盯着擎天柱，“我是赛博坦最好的医疗单位，现在我什么其他的都不管了，我只想治好你！你该知道我是你最后的指望了，你就不能给我这个机会吗？你有空操芯其他机子，为什么不分出一点时间给自己，让自己多活两赛年不好吗？”  
“两赛年或者五赛年只是时间问题，并没有什么意义。我已经做了决定。就这样吧。”擎天柱不容置疑地结束对话。“你可以留在这里，正如你所说的，我没有权利左右你的去留，我只是基地的一份子。但我不会继续治疗了。”  
救护车这下才终于意识到擎天柱并不是在和他交涉。就在他夜以继日地构建着幻想中的未来时，擎天柱就这样决绝地把一切都打碎了。橙白相间的医官站在那儿，垂着头雕，几乎无地自处，医疗单位救治故障的本能和现实的幻灭在他火种里激荡着，穿刺着。“我想救你，让我救你好吗？”救护车低声哀求着。他看了看擎天柱，思考了一小会儿，然后努力挤出一个笑容，“我不会再吃合成能量了，我知道你在担芯这个，我今后不再用了，让我留下来治好你！让我试一试吧，就算不成功，我起码尽力了。”  
擎天柱摇摇头，“我了解自己的情况，救护车，很抱歉这么久一直麻烦你。你还有自己的生活，没必要围着我转。我不再是战争时期的指挥官，你也不是我的军医，没必要为我负责。”  
——擎天柱还是这样，用轻描淡写的言辞来宣告结束，就好像他的离去真的不值一提一般，他给所有人把路铺好，却不愿意给自己留哪怕一条退路。医官悲伤地关上光学镜，跌坐在自己的椅子上，脑模块一片混乱。但很快，升腾起的愤怒就挤占了一切信息通路，他猛地打开光学镜，然后抬手激活电脑，继续浏览起病例和资料。  
“把威震天叫过来，我给他体检。”救护车冷冰冰地对领袖说。“起码还有这一个愿意配合的故障机。是吧，能救一个是一个。我看你的精神也有问题，奥利安·派克斯，或者说，你他渣才是故障最严重的那个自我毁灭倾向炉渣。”  
擎天柱没有辩解什么，只是安静地走出了医务室。

***

擎天柱走进自己舱室的时候威震天还在充电，按理来说他应该已经上线了才对，他的内置时钟一向很准时。擎天柱坐在威震天身边，摸了摸对方的面甲，这时候威震天才激活了光学镜。  
“我起来迟了。”威震天低声说。  
“不要紧。赶紧洗漱一下，我们上工。”  
威震天坐起身，看着擎天柱，就像之前从没仔细看过那样，然后似乎想开口说些什么，但又打住了话头。只是爬起来去了洗漱间。一切收拾停当之后，他们前往基地附近的矿区，威震天一直很沉默，像是沉浸在思考之中，几次擎天柱喊他他都没反应过来。在休息时间，他独自一个坐在矿井下面，从子空间掏出那本《塞伯坦人基础生理卫生》，看了看扉页的作者简介。  
“救护车……是同一个机子吗？赛博坦首席医官，这么厉害吗？”威震天低声嘟囔着，又从目录检索火种衰弱，这是他早上偷听到的仅有几个词汇之一了。  
——火种衰弱是一种塞伯坦人常见病症。医学界普遍认为这是由多种故障引发的最终症状。所以治疗方案中最重要的一点是明确诱因……在排除R氏锈菌感染和Ⅱ型能量液粘稠之后，依然有一些无法找到原因的病例……急性火种衰弱：火种衰弱速率呈现指数特征，一般是感染和外寄生虫引起的，需要及时切除感染零件，必要时可将三组分之外的肢体全部切除，而后把三组分移入修复舱，此时修复舱的温度以﹣209°—﹣196°为宜……火种能量数值少于0.14赛伏，缺乏能量浮动15赛分即视为下线，可停止抢救……  
威震天隐隐约约觉得这是个坏消息，否则医生为什么要那么生气？但奥利安看起来分明很健康，怎么就会故障了呢？威震天觉得火种疼得难受，脑模块也嗡嗡作响，一些莫名其妙的画面在他的光学镜内屏闪烁起来，怎么也关不掉，他就像失去了对自己机体的控制权一样，思维不受控制地奔流起来。  
“你怎么了？”  
擎天柱下矿洞想给威震天送点能量，就看见他蜷缩在角落，抱着自己的头雕发抖。擎天柱冲过去，俯下身，看着一脸惊恐的机子。  
“奥利安，我……我好像出了问题……”威震天低声说。  
听见对方呼唤自己的名字，擎天柱小小的松了口气，“别怕，我带你去看医生，好不好？肯定是个小故障。”擎天柱扶起威震天，向矿洞外走去。“是哪儿不舒服？”  
“我……我好像看见很多……不认识的机子，还有……没去过的地方。你……好像是你，但又不大一样了。我不明白。”  
“你大概是中病毒了。”擎天柱斩钉截铁地说。等出了矿洞，擎天柱让威震天爬在车厢上，然后把他拉回了基地。  
医官的脸色还是那么难看，他一语不发地扫描了威震天的数据，然后给前暴君来了一针大剂量镇定剂。威震天很快就停止了颤栗，光学镜也不再频闪了。  
“谢谢……医生。”威震天低声说。“我刚才……出现了很多幻觉。”  
救护车叹口气，看了看站在一边的擎天柱，“不配合治疗，普神也救不了你。”  
“我配合。”威震天立刻回答，“所以……我的机体是怎么了？是中病毒了吗？”  
“差不多吧。”救护车耸耸肩，“另外我还发现你次级油箱卡钳缺损，需要更换。”  
“次级油箱卡钳……”威震天回忆了一下，似乎在对接章节看到过这个零件，是卡在次级油箱底部的精密传感器，平时是关闭状态，在感应到输入管进入的时候开始扩张，通过分析接口节点传来的输入管数据扩张到适合的尺寸，在输入管通过之后卡钳会顺时针旋转，扣紧输入管半圆形头部底端的卡槽，保证能量液不泄露。然后就是次级能量液的输送过程了，输送完成后，卡钳会接收到停止信息指令，反向旋转，松开输入管，结束对接过程。  
“我没有这个零件吗？”威震天问。  
救护车从医疗箱里拿出零件密封罐，银灰色的卡钳泡在高浓度能量液里，“今天就装上怎么样？”  
威震天点了点头，“要我现在关闭痛觉感受器吗？”  
救护车于是唰的一声拉上金属软帘，把擎天柱隔绝在外面。擎天柱知道医官还在生他的气，所以也只能一语不发地走出医疗室，希望医生可以尽快消气。  
“我觉得怪怪的。”在医官开始把金属扩张器塞进接口之后，威震天小声抱怨，“很冰。”  
“那你可以把所有感受器都关掉。”救护车面无表情地回答。“很快的。”  
威震天没有继续嘟囔了，从子空间掏出一块蓝紫色的能量糖吃了起来，看起来对救护车很放芯。救护车检查了一下对方的输入管内壁，过去那些伤口已经愈合得很好了，只留下一些隐约的疤痕组织和焊接痕迹。当然了，有擎天柱照顾他，他当然会恢复得很好，现在连脾气和攻击性都收敛了很多，还学会了信任和感谢。这难道不是世间奇迹吗？救护车苦笑起来，但这样的妥帖和温柔凭空让救护车生出一种恨意——如果领袖能把心思放在他自己身上哪怕一点点，甚至只是放任自己的求生欲，一切也不至于这么难看。  
“装好了。你可以运行一下驱动，自检一下，看有没有正常运转。”救护车站起身，看着威震天把挡板安回去。  
“那……我就可以对接了。奥利安已经答应我了！”威震天咧开嘴角笑了起来。  
救护车叹口气，“对接那一章都看过了吧。”  
“当然！我仔细学习了。”  
“那就好……”救护车点点头，他觉得自己很矛盾，一方面他希望老朋友在最后时间里能没有干扰地好好享受生活，另一方面他又怨恨擎天柱的决绝。经过上次那回事儿，他对威震天和战争已经多少释然了，但他还是在恨着什么。就在此刻，救护车发现自己恨的就是擎天柱，恨他对待世界的态度，恨他的无私，恨他毫无牵挂来去自如，如此而已。而擎天柱当然是无法理解这种恨意的，因为他根本无法理解这种执念。救护车看着威震天，突然觉得这样的前暴君乏味不堪，已经彻底褪去了那种致命的对接吸引力，就像一个擎天柱思想的复制品。九百万年的诡计和战争打造的艺术品就这么被擎天柱温柔地抹杀了。擎天柱说着过去造就了我们，他说他一直爱着威震天，但他真的爱威震天那些记忆吗？那些让威震天真正成为他的痛苦和不堪？救护车觉得好笑，他突然意识到擎天柱驯养了眼前这个金刚，用一个人造天堂给他灌输那些信念，把所有黑暗都挡在看不到的地方。救护车甚至有些怀念那个诱惑他犯罪的威震天了，那个塞伯坦人有实实在在的欲念和愤怒。他曾经爱着这个世界，他九死一生，从黑暗的矿井下爬出来，第一次看到苍穹和主恒星的光芒时他以为一切苦难都结束了，但事实证明那只是个开始，一切黑暗和污秽更加汹涌地向他扑过来。他绝望了，绝望至极，于是对世界倒戈相向。擎天柱爱的难道不是这样丰沛的生命力吗？为什么要把一切都抹消掉？还是说领袖真的已经无私到什么都不在乎了，大家一视同仁，全部走上他设计的康庄大道，然后他就能满意地离开？  
救护车突然笑了，他看着威震天的背影低声说：“你觉得威震天这个名字怎么样？”  
威震天的机体突然不自主地震了一下，他转过头盯着医官，感觉自己的火种灼痛起来。一种奇异的兴奋感从机体深处传出来，他甚至无法解释这种感受。  
“听起来很……熟悉。是来自赛博坦传说故事吗？我记得……拼法有点儿不同？”  
医官耸耸肩，“只是觉的很适合你。”  
威震天陷入了沉思。


	6. The funeral of hearts

6.The funeral of hearts

不久之后，一艘赛博坦飞船的突然到访让正在值班的大黄蜂慌张起来。飞船的行程并没有提前通知大黄蜂，所以当他们请求接入地球的时候大黄蜂甚至以为是霸天虎入侵。接着地球基地收到了一份冗长而措辞圆滑的外交信件。大黄蜂耐着性子读完，然后立刻接通了擎天柱的通讯。  
此时擎天柱正在运输矿石的路上，他得到消息之后立刻调头回基地和大伙儿碰面。  
“我们必须把威震天藏起来。”在一阵议论之后，擎天柱斩钉截铁地说。“我们不能确定对方是不是来逮捕他的。”  
“他现在的状态，藏起来不是难事，我们可以暂时让他住在矿洞里——没有收获，这些家伙很快就会离开的。”千斤顶说。  
“如果他们是来接管地球的呢？”大黄蜂说。  
“那我们就瞅空把大个子运走，就跟他说是工作调动不久完了。”千斤顶说。  
“我觉得他们并不是冲地球来的。毕竟地球本体是宇宙大帝这件事人尽皆知，他们没必要承担这份责任。”擎天柱说。“况且这些都是议会的机子，并不是军方。总之，既然他们到了地球，大黄蜂，你就去和他们见面，看看他们究竟有什么意图。至于威震天，就按千斤顶刚才说的，暂时让他住在矿洞里，然后把矿洞封起来，等他们离开再放他出来。时间紧迫，我去安顿好他，然后我们就把防护立场打开。”  
大家纷纷点头表示同意，而一直没有说一句话的救护车看了看擎天柱，不自然地轻笑了一下。为什么擎天柱没想到这些机子是冲他来的呢？擎天柱还活着的事实也许不知经由什么渠道传到了赛博坦，八成是逃走的虎子残部贩卖了这个消息，这种情况，救护车芯里清楚是不可避免的，那些纷乱的议会帮派当然希望能把擎天柱找回去主持局势——最好能站在自己这一边，现在，对于这些投机者们而言，找到擎天柱这件事本身就是非常重量级的政治资源了。而现在所有成员——在擎天柱的主导下——都在担芯威震天？这是不是太可笑了点。救护车估计到时候擎天柱又会忍不住回到赛博坦去收拾烂摊子。他就是不忍芯，对吧，然后把最后一点儿珍贵的时间也耗费在这些琐事中。与其如此，救护车甚至希望威震天能够恢复记忆，再一次挡在擎天柱面前，把他的那些“完美”程序和规划全部砸烂。  
救护车叹了口气，他最终什么也没有说，他知道这种时刻他的意见起不了任何作用。  
短暂的会议结束后，擎天柱飞速行驶回矿洞，此时威震天正在卖力地从岩壁上凿开一块能量晶体，看到擎天柱到来就暂时放下了工具，很自然地走过来拥抱了他的小卡车。  
“好消息，奥利安。医生说我的对接系统已经装好了，一会儿下工就可以调试一下。”威震天在擎天柱接收器边低声说。“我们一起，怎么样？”  
擎天柱微不可闻地叹息了一声，他抱着自己的老朋友，环住他的腰甲，克制不住地用了用力。他突然意识到他们相识了这么久，甚至远比一些恒星存在的时间都要久，威震天对他而言就像一个宇宙恒量。过往那些激荡的感情和欲求在这一瞬间冲上擎天柱的脑模块，强烈的信息流冲刷着他的处理系统，促使他微微踮起脚，吻住了自己的老朋友、老对手、他深爱了九百万年的伴侣。威震天很自然地微微张开嘴，和他唇齿纠缠。擎天柱用舌尖舔过那些尖利的齿板，毫不在意过程中造成的那些深深浅浅的划痕已经渗出细密的能量液珠，他听见威震天低沉地闷哼了一声，他知道那是对方被唤起充能的标志，他希望自己能就这样跟随本心，和对方紧紧拥抱，就在这里交换信息和能量，甚至连火种都可以互相交付。这么久……他花了这么久才终于和对方重聚，能够彼此毫无芥蒂地轻松相处，他曾经无比渴望着这样的简单的生活，但最终，他还是无法拥有。此刻，擎天柱只是单纯地希望能把这一刻拉长一点点罢了。  
但时间紧迫，擎天柱终于还是松开了手，结束了这个吻，然后在威震天肩甲上拍了拍，用大拇指抹掉对方银白色胸甲上的一小块灰尘。  
“你看起来有些心烦意乱？”威震天低声问。“虽然这个吻很棒。我是说……真的很棒。”威震天舔了舔唇角——如果威震天还保有过去的记忆，他就会知道擎天柱此刻的行动有多不寻常，甚至可以说几乎处在情感崩溃的边缘了，但他什么都不记得，所以也只是下意识地隐隐不安。  
“坏消息，总部要暂时把我调走几个恒星循环。”擎天柱花了几秒整顿好自己，然后故作轻松地说。  
“现在吗？”威震天惊讶地张大了光学镜，分离对他而言还是一件新鲜事，他觉得很不高兴，从火种深处升腾起一种灼烧感。威震天下意识地按了按自己的胸甲以缓解这种痛楚。“为什么不把我们一起调走？我们配合得很好不是吗？我要写一份抗议信！”  
“我很快就回来了，只是几个循环，别着急，好吗？在我离开的时候你就……留在矿洞里，我会给你准备简易休息的地方。”擎天柱说。  
“为什么我不能回去我们的生活仓？”威震天问。“到底出了什么事？奥利安，你是不是有什么危险？我可以保护你的！”威震天焦躁地皱紧眉头，想起之前自己得到的消息，他越发觉得愤怒起来，他双手用力攥紧擎天柱的肩甲。“我说对了，是不是？你的机体出了故障，总部……他们说是要调走你，其实只是想把你报废！我们……我们有什么武器装备吗？我不能让他们抢走你。”  
“我……”  
擎天柱一时间不知道该怎么圆这个谎——他一向不擅长说谎，特别是在威震天面前，况且他也不能放任威震天再次使用武力。在思考了几秒之后，他最终还是决定启用最后预案。“我很抱歉。”擎天柱低声说着，然后直接伸手，快速连入威震天后颈的数据接口，然后切断了他的所有外感知组件。高大的塞伯坦人对他毫无防备，甚至来不及抗议一声就一下子就瘫在他怀里，一动不动了。擎天柱叹了口气，他知道等威震天醒过来时一切信任和爱意都会打上问号，高傲的前暴君就算失去记忆也绝对不会再次信任一个暗算过他的机子，但他实在不能允许威震天被带回赛博坦囚禁起来或者重新走上老路。  
擎天柱把威震天安置好，然后接通基地通讯，让他们把赛博坦飞船放进来。  
鉴于与人类的协议条款，非注册在案的飞船不能进入地球大气圈，所以会面被安排在地球散逸层之外不远处，赤道上空，大黄蜂和救护车前往接洽。对方看起来并不属于霸天虎或者汽车人，大概是战后回到赛星的中立派金刚。在短暂的客套话之后，这位涂装鲜艳的议员终于说明了来意。  
“所以……我有这个荣幸可以见见领袖吗？也许可以安排一个简短的见面会？要知道，我一直都非常敬仰擎天柱领袖——我经常去他的雕像下面献晶体束。”  
大黄蜂顿时睁圆了光学镜，他转过头，看了看救护车，在内线里说：“这什么情况？为什么他们会知道的？”  
救护车耸了耸肩甲，“他很忙，没空见你们。他有自己的事情要忙。”  
“赛博坦很需要他，事实上，比任何时候都需要他。”议员努力绷出一副严肃的表情，好像赛博坦就要炸了似的。但这一套危言耸听对救护车根本不起作用，他依旧摆着一张臭脸，挥挥手。  
“这话我可不信，我是从赛博坦来的，赛博坦好得很，不怎么需要他。他已经退休了！怎么？下线一次都不能让他退休吗？不把他榨成齑粉你们不罢休对吧。”  
“大哥在地球很好。”大黄蜂补充，“我们是他的家人，他喜欢和我们待在一起。”  
“可他是被领袖模块选择的赛博坦领袖，这意味着他有号召力。赛博坦现在需要一个强有力的领袖把所有派别凝聚在一起。”议员解释道，“我知道他已经把领袖模块还回去了，但毕竟他拥有了九百万年，这意味着他的思维模式已经完全和领袖模块趋同了，只有这样的他才能得到所有机子的信任，不是吗？”  
“这是什么意思？你他渣在说擎天柱是领袖模块思维的复制品吗？”救护车反问。  
“我想这是一种荣誉。那可是领袖模块，是上古领袖们的智慧结晶。”议员慢吞吞地说，他不大明白眼前的老医官为什么一副怒不可遏的模样。要不是领袖模块已经回到了赛博坦核心，谁——所有这些议员们——不会想分一杯羹呢？“让我见见领袖，现在是他重回赛博坦的大好时机，难道他不想像黄金时代的领袖那样统治一片更大的星域吗？”  
救护车脸上露出闻到怪味的扭曲表情，他扭过头，看也不想看这位不速之客。  
“你当然可以见他。多和他聊聊你的统治计划，他会感兴趣的。”救护车冷冷地说，“我这就和他通讯。”  
“大哥回来之后机体情况一直不是很稳定。”大黄蜂突然抬起臂甲挡了一下救护车，他当然已经注意到了大哥偶尔的运转不良（虽然天性乐观的小跑车丝毫没想过擎天柱的状态会差到哪儿去），“我想他留在地球休息会比较好。这些琐事就不要劳烦他了。好吗？”  
议员耸耸肩甲，像是意料之中似的。“我不会是最后一个前来游说的议员，据我所知还有些在路上，你们想把领袖留在地球，能留多久呢？地球终究不过是颗远离赛博坦的前哨站罢了，领袖怎么可能甘芯一直驻守在这里呢？”  
“你根本就不理解大哥。”大黄蜂认真地回答。“我们是家人，地球是他的家。”  
“哦，我懂了，那是因为宇宙大帝？他不是已经被封印了嘛。”  
大黄蜂还准备辩解些什么，被救护车拦住了。“让他见擎天柱。”救护车说。

***

擎天柱安静地坐威震天身边，高大的银色战斗机陷入了昏迷，沉睡着，表情还带着一丝怒意。擎天柱试着抚平对方的眉头，失败了，他低声呼唤对方的名字，一只手托起对方的腕甲然后紧紧握住，他叹息着，举起那只有力的银色大手在手背上亲吻了几下，那些曾经用来撕碎敌人主能量管的尖锐的爪子被擎天柱打磨的很好，没有一丝锈迹，崩裂的部分也都重新修复了，他甚至微微修钝了对方的指尖。擎天柱就这么盯着威震天，直到突然的通讯提醒打断他的冥思。他接到信息，快速在矿洞入口设置了一个最高等级防御隐形力场——免得有碳基误入其中——在做完这一切之后，他回头远远看了一眼躺在地面上的银白色轮廓，然后变形出发了。  
和赛博坦来客的会面算不上愉快，擎天柱一向不擅长这类话里有话的政治交锋，他只是一次又一次申明自己的意图，但对方也只是觉得自己给出的条件还不够有诱惑力，一再的增加筹码。擎天柱觉得疲倦透顶，火种深处的阵痛就像沙漏一般提醒着他他时日无多，在会议的间隙，擎天柱逃出会议室，找到了救护车。  
“他们是冲你来的，你怎么会想不到？”救护车没好气地冲领袖喊着，“按我说，你带着他走吧，走得远远的，不要再回来了。让我来替你应付他们。”救护车抬起头雕，紧盯着擎天柱，期待着他的反应。  
“阿救，你之前一直在赛博坦生活，我想问你，赛博坦的情况真的有这么糟吗？——我离开了一段时间，所以获得的信息不够多。”擎天柱问，“我还是信息流状态的时候一直呆在赛博坦，我观察到的情况来说一切还不错？”擎天柱不着痕迹地绕过了救护车的质问。  
救护车深深叹了口气，不依不饶。“你把威震天怎么了？”  
“热关机。”  
“等他醒过来他会怎么样？”  
“大概……会恨我。我辜负了他的信任。”  
“你觉得这样做比你带着他离开更好吗？他总会醒过来。”  
“这正是我想拜托你的，救护车，我想拜托你送他离开地球。未来会有更多塞伯坦人来到这里，我想，隐瞒他的存在这件事会变得越来越艰难，所以……他得离开。他现在机体情况不错，应该可以独立生存了。你可以把他安置在一个远离赛博坦星区的地方。我希望他能生活得平静、快乐。”  
“我需要提醒你他这样的状态很不稳定，说不定有一天会想起一切！到时候……”救护车激动地嚷道。  
“他脑模块里还有抑制芯片，如果他回到赛博坦破坏和平，你就可以阻止他。”擎天柱冷静地打断了救护车。“在此之前，这是最优解。这是防御力场的密码和抑制芯片的控制权限。”擎天柱不容置疑地把信息包传送给救护车。  
救护车摇了摇头，“我以为……我以为你会想在最后时刻和他待在一起……你就要下线了啊！奥利安！我以为……”  
“我知道，所以我更不能给赛博坦留下隐患。”擎天柱说。“我能做的已经不多了，议会的事情我只能尽量调和，如果现今赛博坦只剩下这样的一帮毫无远见的政客……”  
救护车绝望地捂住自己的面甲，听着擎天柱一板一眼地讨论如何让议会的工作运转良好，愤怒和憎恨就在他芯里越演越烈，让他几乎要咬碎自己的牙板，但他终究还是平静下来了，在擎天柱结束讲话几秒之后，他抬起头。“是，领袖！”他大声回答。“我会帮你把威震天丢掉，丢到你看不到的地方去。我会执行命令的，毕竟我是一个忠诚的汽车人战士，而你是我的最高统帅。”  
“阿救……”  
擎天柱试着缓和气氛，但救护车已经转身大步离开了。  
“阿救，我只是没得选……无论是我自己还是……”擎天柱低声说，他此刻甚至不能说出那个名字，就像那是句可怕的咒语，一旦出口一切就都会脱轨一般。  
但救护车已经走得太远了，他听不见这句无奈的叹息。  
救护车怀着一腔愤懑回到基地，开始收拾行李，就在他准备离开前往矿洞的时候，一个念头突然冒了出来。救护车停下了脚步，因为这个想法觉得有些恐惧——对自己的恐惧。然后，不可控制的，这个想法就像一颗碳基种子一样在他的神经回路里疯长起来。救护车开始觉得愉悦极了，这么久以来——自从擎天柱回绝了他的治疗方案，他就没有这么痛快过。在把这件事来来回回想了三次之后，救护车咧起嘴角笑了，他甚至笑出了声。为了实施计划，他给自己打了一针合成能量——以确保自己对领袖的愚忠和对老友的愧疚感不会干扰自己——然后变形，飞速驶离了汽车人基地。  
在威震天安眠的矿洞，救护车设置了几个全景摄像头和几个麦克风，然后解锁了擎天柱设置的下线程序。自己则隐藏在矿洞附近的千斤锤号里，远程观察着威震天的一举一动。  
威震天很快就苏醒了，他表现的很焦虑，四处张望着，像是在找寻着什么，不过很快，他就发现自己被独自囚禁在了这里。他愤怒地攻击着，用攥紧的重拳砸向隐形力场，但纯粹的机体力量很难撼动擎天柱为了保护他而设置的这一切束缚，如果他的融合炮还在的话当然不成问题，不过那老伙计早就被自我放逐的前暴君丢弃了，只剩一个空荡荡的模块接口留在威震天的臂甲上。救护车笑了起来，他觉得这一切很有意思，分身乏术的领袖自然没有时间来查看一下这里的状况，给了救护车这个娱乐的机会——但凡擎天柱有一点私心，但凡他还有心，他就会赶来见威震天最后一面，而不是打发这个身芯俱疲的老医官像送货一样把威震天送走。但事实如此。想到这里，救护车快乐地给自己倒了一杯高纯，小口啜饮起来。  
威震天攻击了一会儿力场，不一会儿就发现这并不是合理的逃脱方法，于是开始用挖掘工具敲击洞壁，试着寻找一个薄弱点，救护车觉得是时候了，于是清了清发声器，然后打开麦克风声道。  
“战犯威震天，此刻开启的是认罪通讯频道，我将广播你的一系列罪行，在你认罪之后我将把证据公证。”  
威震天挖掘洞壁的动作停住了，救护车拉近镜头，发现他在喃喃自语着，在短暂的认知失调之后，他开始四处搜寻声音的来源，直到找出隐藏的几个麦克风。  
“奥利安在哪？你们把他怎么了？”威震天怒吼。“威震天是谁？”  
救护车耸耸肩，“可惜，他可没有这么在意你，”他低声自言自语。然后打开麦克风声道，开始慢条斯理地读起内战开始不久后发生的水晶城战役的战报。  
威震天起初依旧在怒吼、用力挖掘墙壁，试着逃离这里。但很快，在收听了几个和擎天柱正面对抗的战役之后，他开始出现头疼和行动失调的症状，倒在地面上蜷缩着，捂着自己的头雕哀嚎起来。救护车猜测过去的记忆正在冲击他好不容易搭建好的世界观框架——一个以奥利安的存在为基石的世界，单纯，美好。谁不想生存在这样的世界里呢？救护车如此想着，就苦笑起来。  
巨大的信息流冲刷着威震天的脑模块，让他几乎信息过载。他在抵抗过去，试着掩盖那个他一直不愿承认的事实。这悲惨的样子让救护车觉得乐在其中，他甚至希望擎天柱就在这里，看着这个挣扎在记忆里的机子，让他亲自看看他给对方造成了多大的痛苦。他会怎么做？他会继续用那种悲天悯人的神情注视着这一切，然后平静地说：“这是最优解吗？”  
救护车停止了朗读，他觉得一场戏剧必然要在最剧烈的冲突之前留白才足够精彩，所以他关上了麦克风频道，又给自己倒了一杯高纯。画面中的银白色身躯紧紧弓着，金属爪抓挠着地板，留下一条条痛苦的抓痕，矿洞里回荡着刺耳金属摩擦声，而威震天后背的紫色原生质此时绷得极紧，勾勒出流畅的机体线条。救护车觉得他没办法抛去欲念来看待威震天，此刻，他甚至觉得沉浸在痛苦折磨里的威震天异常有吸引力。就如威震天说的那样，这就是他的天性吧，被唤起的感觉是真实的，那些在神经网络中回荡着，蔓延着，冲撞着的强烈刺激让他觉得自己是活生生的，那么——他对于奥利安的爱意呢？那种被温暖的祥和……难道是虚幻的吗？救护车摇摇头，他此刻不想拾起那些旧日美好，只想好好享受憎恨和报复的快感。于是他解锁了自己的挡板，肆意地抚慰着自己的管子和接口，幻想着一场激烈的对接带来的一切复杂感受，羞耻，沉迷，愧疚，快乐，疼痛还有毁灭。在熟练取悦的尽头，他突然意识到自己的天性也许就是互相矛盾的——而这真是太可笑了。  
救护车放任次级能量液喷在自己手中，还有些留在地板上和金属凳子上。  
也许是药力过去了，又或者是救护车又一次清醒地面对了自己，他开始觉得沮丧，这样的沮丧不同以往，他觉得一切荒谬都无法改变了，因为一切错误都源自自己本身。他甚至第一次想到了下线——他是个医疗单位，他知道该怎么做。  
但计划还要继续。救护车打开麦克风频道，带着过载后沙哑的电子音开始朗读最后一次赛博坦战役的战报（这些资料如今陈列在擎天柱领袖纪念馆里，所有赛博坦人都可以随意阅读。）他突然意识到自己还没来得及疼痛过，当时是这样，现在也是这样，他一直一直没有留给自己时间面对奥利安下线这件事。他甚至体面地维持着赛博坦首席医官的尊严，在纪念仪式上得体地献上一束淡蓝色的晶体束，发表了几句诸如“他是我的老朋友，也是我最尊敬的领袖……”之类不痛不痒的话就了结了这件事，就像它真的能就这么过去似的。他不能沉浸于痛苦，他怕影响自己的状态，他不敢表现出悲伤，医疗单位的责任芯告诉他他必须保持镇静以拯救更多火种，虽然这种虚幻的正常状态到底有什么维持下去的意义连救护车自己也不知道。救护车是在这一刻发现自己早就碎了的，威震天只是用话语微微触碰了他一下，他就全盘崩塌。他意识到从领袖回来的第一刻他就芯知肚明一切无法长久，但他拒绝了事实，关闭了自己的专业医疗素养，只是为了自我麻醉。  
屏幕里的威震天停止了挣扎，躺在那儿一动不动了，也许像上一次那样，他重启了自己，再次苏醒不知道会是什么状态。救护车开始担忧起来，同时，他意识到奥利安的考虑不无道理，后续会有更多心怀鬼胎的议员来到地球，监视地球基地的一举一动，他们争先恐后，就像地球上闻见腥味的秃鹫一样，到时候威震天怎么逃得出去呢？——领袖当然为所有人安排好了最佳退路，除了他自己。  
救护车强撑着高纯的后劲儿跑出飞船，进入矿洞力场，威震天仰躺在地上，金属爪折断了两根，深深嵌进泥土里。断面涌出紫色的能量液。救护车叹了口气，现在才来自我反省未免太过假惺惺，但他的难过是真的，痛苦和内疚真实的灼烧着他的火种。他小心地处理起伤口，涂上纳米胶水，然后继续查看对方机体状况，他太过专芯，以至于忽略了那些微妙的磁场波动。威震天翻身的动作太快了，救护车甚至来不及反应就被愤怒的野兽按在了地上，紧紧扣住脖颈。  
“奥利安在哪儿？你们把他弄哪儿去了？”威震天怒吼着，“把他还给我！你们——你们是不是把他报废了？你们一个也跑不掉，我要把你们所有……我的奥利安……”  
救护车被攥住主能量管和发声器，一个字都说不出来，他奋力挣动着，但一点儿作用也不起。直到威震天因为脑模块里翻滚的信息流而暂时失去对机体的控制，救护车才得以喘息。威震天看着他，盯着他胸前的汽车人标志。许久之后，才低声发出粗粝的声音。  
“我是……谁？”  
救护车拼命咳了几声，吐出一口能量液，然后重启了发声器。  
“你是威震天。”救护车低哑地说。  
威震天面甲上显露出古怪的悲伤神情，“那听起来……那不是我。我只是一个矿工。我有一个挚爱的伴侣，我们一直生活在一起，他是我的工作搭档……他……他好像故障了，我不明白什么是火种衰弱……他……”威震天捂住头雕，“不对，那不是真的，那些都不是真的，奥利安早已经……下线了，他不可能回来，那不是……不可能……我亲眼看到他……”威震天的火种被绝望的火焰灼烧着，一直以来试图逃避的事实逼近他钻进他的神经系统，让他觉得自己的机体是如此老迈无力，腐朽不堪，以至于被回忆钉在地上丝毫动弹不得。在这个没有奥利安的世界里，他将永恒孤独，而他还要活下去，在这种痛苦里永远活下去……  
“你是卡隆角斗场的角斗士，霸天虎的首领，威震天。”救护车一字一顿地说。  
“霸天虎……”  
威震天低声重复着这个无比熟悉的赛博坦词汇。记忆的壁垒突然被凿开一个缺口，那些过去泄洪一般涌入他的前端处理器。他的光学镜快速频闪着，生命的洪流裹挟着他，在时间中重新历遍。威震天的紫色火种激越地扩张，收缩着，一种他遗忘很久的力量重新回到了他身上，他记起自己的是怎么从矿井之下爬出来，踩着无数尸体登上权利的巅峰。他记起了他的敌人，他的部下，记起那些在广袤宇宙中让星辰都黯然的战役。而不久前的片刻温存在这瞬间被长达九百万年的杀戮记忆冲散了，变成一些半透明的雾，比梦境还要稀薄、轻巧，被前暴君强大的逻辑体系包裹起来，丢进了标注着幻境的垃圾桶，这些快乐和痛苦一起，变成一团无法破解的冗余信息，在后台沉睡了。  
“霸天虎，我的霸天虎。”威震天咀嚼着这个名字，就像啜饮生命之泉。终于，他笑了起来，尖利的牙板在寒光中闪闪发亮。“所以汽车人就把我关在这里？你叫什么名字来着，救护车，对吧，是个医官。”  
“你记起来了。”  
“很难忘得掉。不是吗？”  
“那你还记得……擎天柱吗？”救护车低声问。  
“当然，他是我最强大的敌人，但在最后一战中已经陨落了。”威震天毫不犹豫地回答。  
救护车低下头雕，他意识到威震天的系统在经过数次重创后终于梳理出了一个更为合理连贯的记忆线，一个他和擎天柱毫无个人瓜葛的时间线，这难道不就是擎天柱希望发生的吗？这个孤独的宇宙里终于只有他一个记得那些过往的温存，而这些“毫无价值”的爱意会最终和领袖一起湮灭。  
“我很好奇你为什么只身前来我的牢房。”威震天突然说，“我也许会杀死你，或者用你的火种来威胁其他汽车人放我出去。”  
“你准备这么做吗？”救护车抬起头，笑了，他突然觉得这样也算不错，他就这样下线，什么都不用再考虑了。  
“你一定给我安装了抑制芯片吧。”威震天大笑着说。“你也不傻。”  
“如果我放你出去，你会做什么？”救护车问。  
“当然是召集旧部，回到赛博坦。我不想说谎，你们也知道我一定会这么做，现在你们没了领袖，根本无法和霸天虎抗衡，不是吗？还是说……医官你想趁早投诚？哈！我就知道你是聪明机子，擎天柱下线了，汽车人根本毫无前途可言，你们可以暂时关着我，但我最终还是会出去的，赛博坦最终还是会落在我手里，这当然还要感谢我的老对手用自己的火种点亮火种井，重启赛博坦……”威震天突然停下了话头，疑惑地按住自己的胸甲，“你对我的火种做了什么手脚？它为什么会这么疼？是束缚磁场吗？还是什么病毒？”  
“我没有。”救护车摇摇头雕，他甚至没有力气和对方争辩。  
“该死的炉渣汽车人，你在说谎！”威震天站起来，居高临下地盯着救护车。“告诉你，在他们赶来救你之前我就能把你撕成碎片，你根本无法想象我将加著在你身上的那种痛苦。”  
威震天显得比过去更加暴戾了，救护车想，这大概是擎天柱没有想到的吧。又或者他也已经考虑到了，所以把抑制芯片的权限交给了他，让他替自己了结一切。  
“我没有对你的火种动手脚，但你脑模块里的确有抑制芯片。”救护车平静地说。  
威震天耸耸肩甲，“我很难相信前半句，不过，你既然来见我，一定有什么目的，说吧。”  
“我是来带你走的，带你离开地球。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了奥利安。”救护车低声说。

***

威震天跟着救护车登上千斤锤号，飞船立刻升空，加速离开了汽车人基地。  
救护车在操纵飞船，威震天坐在角落，打量着飞船的内部空间。他的记忆还有些不连贯，他记得自己被宇宙大帝控制（这个仇他会报的，他会想办法把宇宙大帝和这个泥球一起毁掉），然后是领袖打败并封印了宇宙大帝。而后……他四处流浪，从这里开始他的记忆就开始混乱了，他甚至依稀记得自己见到了活生生的领袖，虽然机体和过去有些差别，但他能肯定那就是领袖。这让他觉得困惑。在思考之后，他觉得这是汽车人扰乱他神经系统的方式，大概是侵入了他的赛博空间，制造出一些幻想，以套出军事情报。威震天冷笑了起来，芯想汽车人也不过如此，假仁假义的面具也终于带够了。  
“你要把我转移到哪儿去？”威震天问。“是级别更高的军事监狱吗？”  
救护车摇摇头。  
“为什么是你押送？汽车人现在这么不济了，要一个医官运送最危险的战犯？”威震天问。  
“是……”救护车想解释什么，却突然噎住了，他悲观地想，也许他再也见不到奥利安了。他的恒星将要在他看不到的地方熄灭了。他的英雄如此孤独，身边环绕着那些熙熙攘攘利来利往的政客，直到最后一刻也要“为赛博坦做一点事”，但他改变不了什么了，他不能改变这个世界……  
“你怎么流清洗液？你的光学镜故障了吗？”威震天看着他，不屑地戏谑，“年纪大了，零件不灵光了？”  
“我只是……”救护车伸手擦掉那些不由自主淌出来的淡蓝色液体，“想起一个朋友。”  
威震天大笑了起来，“这就是为什么汽车人是软弱的！而我从来就没有朋友，我的世界里只有服从者和不服从者。这造就了我的强大。”  
救护车点点头，“当然。”他思索了一下，然后改变航线，把终点设定在了太阳系的中心——那颗正当壮年的恒星。飞船导航系统发出报错预警，提示设定者这个决定将会毁掉飞船、危害乘客及驾驶员的安全，恒星表面的温度将会融化飞船外壳，而在此之前，巨量射线就会毁掉塞伯坦人的导航系统和磁场感知系统……  
救护车关闭了所有安全防护系统，释放了两个空逃生舱，然后将飞船设定为最高时速。  
“旅途无聊，我们来继续聊天。”在设定完成之后，救护车锁死了控制系统，然后转过身，坐下，和威震天对视。  
“那就说说你们领袖，他在私下是什么样的机子？”威震天问。  
救护车笑了起来，“他是个很温柔的机子，他会考虑所有机的感受，照顾我们，让我们成长。”  
威震天摇摇头，“这太荒谬了，一个温柔的机子怎么可能和我抗衡九百万年？”  
“因为温柔和强大并不冲突。”  
“他下线了，而我没有。这说明我才是强大的那一个。”  
“他想救你，威震天，他是为了救你才走了那一步。”救护车低声说。  
威震天冷笑了一声，“荒谬！我们是敌人，他有什么理由救我？”他找到当时的记忆数据重新回放，试着找出这句话的破绽，但那些数据就像被打碎的晶体一样，只剩支离破碎的片段，他只记得领袖看着他，眼神那么悲伤，那不该是一个敌人的眼神。他的火种突然尖锐地疼痛起来，这样的疼痛让他几乎无法继续坐在椅子上，他按住自己的胸甲，凶恶地瞪住救护车。  
“我要杀了你！一定是你对我的火种动了手脚！”  
“没那个必要，很快我们就都再也不会火种疼了，不好吗？作为一个医疗单位，我已经给你开了最后的处方。”救护车平静地说。然后指了指舷窗外越来越近的恒星。  
“你这个疯子！”威震天挣扎着站起身，跌跌撞撞地跑到飞船操控位上查看，试着手动修改航向。“汽车人疯子，我不会让你得逞的，我还有两颗星球要统治，以后会有更大的疆域被我征服，我才不会和你这样的无名小卒一起死在这艘飞船里。”  
“除非有更高级别的控制权，威震天，除非是擎天柱亲自来，否则，一切都已经定好了。你还有写遗书的时间。”  
“就算要死，我也要先让你无比痛苦，痛恨自己活过。”威震天转过身，一手扣住救护车的脖颈，另一只手攥紧了拳头往医官的汽车人标志砸过去。飞船突然的剧烈晃动让威震天的动作发生了偏移，他一拳砸在救护车的胸甲侧面，把那里砸扁下去。救护车痛呼了一声，同时眼神慌张起来——他看到飞船的速度仪表板上显示的数字在慢慢下降。  
——是擎天柱！他还是来了，不是吗？  
救护车的内芯雀跃起来，但很快他就意识到现在的局势他们相见一切只会演变成战争，于是当机立断地启动了抑制芯片。在一声闷哼之后，威震天被强电流贯穿了，而后瞬间电流过载下线。救护车掰开他攥着自己脖颈的大手，捂着伤口，跑向飞船舱口。不出所料，飞船慢慢停稳了，开始绕着水星稳定运行，明显是得到了更高级别的指令。  
随后，飞船对接成功，舱门开启了。  
“逃兵千斤顶，我是来送你上军事法庭的。”通天晓举着粒子枪，一步迈进舱门。


	7. Crush

通天晓最近很不好过。  
军权一向是最被当权者忌惮的东西，随着擎天柱的牺牲，通天晓就突然成了汽车人的一把手，负责一切决策。战后赛博坦的形势变得很复杂，虽然通天晓手中掌管着汽车人部队，重型武器，赛博坦的所有军事堡垒，但他既不能过分镇压（特别是放下武器的霸天虎们，他们非常敏感）也不能过分放任，每天如履薄冰。再加上政客们每天游说，花样百出地笼络他，让他觉得烦透了。而就在这种节骨眼上，他的得力手下，千斤顶，跑了。跟着首席医官一起，跑了。  
通天晓在知道这件事之后勃然大怒，立马就想开着飞船追出去把这个炉渣兵痞抓回来，给他点颜色看看。他觉得是不是战争结束了这一个个炉渣就觉得他这个指挥官没有权威了？但赛博坦的琐事把他按在位子上动弹不得。要是在以前，这样的逃兵早就被他送进号子了，但现在他分身乏术，只能命令情报部门探查千斤顶的下落。  
第一次得到千斤顶和医官的消息是在一个星空港，还没等通天晓收拾好行李上飞船情报员就告知他他们又离开了，大概只是短暂补给。第二次飞船信号出现在太阳系边缘的柯伊伯带，这次通天晓按住了自己的冲动，派遣一位资深探员前去查看，被告知千斤顶并不在那里，也许是信号出了问题。第三次，通天晓亲眼在星图上看着自己麾下的千斤锤号出现在了地球附近，然后头也不回地朝太阳飞过去。他意识到自己手下的兵也许想畏罪自杀，于是什么也顾不上了，开了个太空桥就跃迁过来，把千斤锤号逮了个正着。  
“首席医官救护车，逃兵千斤顶在哪？”通天晓把枪口对准了医官，“拐带我的兵？你自己也是汽车人，你也违反了汽车人法规，我必须送你们上军事法庭。”  
救护车这才依稀想起来千斤顶跟他说过什么信号屏蔽器之类的东西，但他实在太生气了——他都他渣的准备下线了——所以完全忘了这回事，就没激活。他觉得荒谬透顶，气极反笑——这宇宙真他渣不是东西，他想救奥利安，结果奥利安怎么都不肯让他救，他想帅气地和敌人同归于尽，结果竟然因为一个小疏忽被不相干的机子拦截了。救护车叹了口气。  
“千斤顶不是逃兵，他去了地球，在那里执行任务。”救护车有气无力地说。  
通天晓露出了疑惑的神情。“你受伤了？”  
“猜猜谁在里面？”救护车突然笑了起来，“我们打5赛币的赌怎么样？我赌你猜不着。”  
“我没有这个闲工夫。首席医官。”通天晓拿出一副静滞手铐拷住医官，“在这呆着，我进去抓人。”通天晓拿着粒子枪，谨慎地跨进驾驶舱。  
“——威震天？”  
通天晓这下更加迷惑了，他用粒子枪的顶端拨了拨威震天的臂甲，对方一动不动。  
“他电流过载下线了。”救护车慢慢踱步过来，解释道。“是抑制芯片。”  
“千斤顶不在船里？”  
“他在地球。”  
通天晓熟练地把威震天翻过来，从背后拷住，在腿甲上也加上一副厚重的静滞铐具。  
“医官，你是被威震天劫持了吗？”通天晓问道。“是他打伤了你。”  
“威震天被我劫持了。”救护车平静地回答。  
通天晓顿了顿，疑惑地看了看四周，最后把光学镜聚焦在医官机体上，他想问什么，但最终只是为医官打开了手铐，以方便他维修自己。  
“这是怎么一会儿事？”通天晓问。“我无法理解。”  
“谁能理解呢？”救护车无奈地挥挥手，“我早就放弃理解了。总之，眼下你准备怎么做？”  
“当然是把威震天带回赛博坦，送上军事法庭。他应该被审判。”  
救护车苦笑了一下，擎天柱大概不会想到他极力试图避免的事情竟然被自己的决定促成了，威震天要去赛博坦受审，也许会被一直监禁，或者执行熄灭火种的极刑，但只是如此他是无法回归火种源的，所以——还是监禁，只不过更疼一点儿。  
通天晓把威震天扛起来，放置到里间去——就在那张威震天抱着领袖一起充过电的充电床上。通天晓把前暴君丢在那儿，发出一声金属碰撞的巨响，然后锁上舱门。出门的时候他看见医官正在自己修理故障，就走过去问需不需要帮助。  
“哦，今天你给我的帮助已经够多了。”医官低声回答，同时熟练地用激光刀切除掉那些被威震天一拳砸扁的部分（里面有些线路，但都不是精密线路。）露出一个巴掌大的创面，救护车已经关了自己的节流阀，所以只流出一点儿能量液。  
“告诉我事情的经过。”通天晓半蹲下，拿起一个带弧度的合金医疗盘替医官接住冒出来的能量液和机体碎片。  
“既然你要帮忙……”救护车拿出一瓶5%的外伤消毒液递给通天晓，“帮我冲洗伤口。”  
“原生质里还卡了两块碎片。”通天晓简单扫描了一下说。“你关闭局部感受器了吗？”  
“当然。”救护车回答，然后从医疗包里拿出中号镊子递给通天晓。“取吧。”  
——一切都太过熟悉了，战场上培养的默契几乎变成了与生俱来的本能，通天晓干脆地取出两块碎片，一块是被打碎的传动杆，卡进了侧胸的原生质体里，另一块似乎是金属椅子扶手的一部分，在肢体冲突中被砸碎了，以45°从后扎进了医官的机体。  
“他看起来是想置你于死地。”通天晓说。“如果这一拳砸在火种仓……”  
“他瞄准的就是火种仓。”医官毫无波澜地说。  
通天晓点点头，觉得这一切有些超出想象。战争初期，双方一城一地的争夺白热化，每天都有无数士兵——双方的士兵——下线，后来，赛博坦整个星球停摆了，火种源也被污染，无法再产出火种。双方就仿佛产生了一种默契——尽量避免人员伤亡，否则还没等分出意识形态的胜负，塞伯坦人就绝种了。对于擎天柱，他本身就不愿意任何赛博坦人熄灭火种，对他而言无论阵营，所有赛博坦火种都和他联结着，都是他的子民。（至于后期的克隆士兵理论上来说他们都是同一颗火种的复制品）而威震天则是为了他的统治事业，毕竟他也不想统治一颗空荡荡了无生机的星球。所以战争后期一切变得更像是一场规则严苛的极限体育竞赛而非你死我活的战场。通天晓无法想象为何在战争结束之后威震天反而会变得如此疯狂和暴戾。也许是因为失败导致的芯理失衡？通天晓叹了口气。  
“威震天现在这么危险，我必须把他关押起来。”通天晓说。“等把威震天的事情处理好了，我再回来抓逃兵千斤顶。”  
“有关老千，他被上级调走了。”救护车说。“他可没有当逃兵。”  
“他属于汽车人部队，可不属于地球基地。大黄蜂不是他的上级。当然，我理解千斤顶，可……”  
“是擎天柱。”  
“什么？”通天晓的散热扇被惊得倒转，他仔细看了看医官，想确认对方是不是神志清明。事实上从刚才开始他就觉得一切非常诡异了。“擎天柱领袖？他不是……”  
“他现在在地球，他……回来了。”救护车低声说，“他拜托我护送威震天。可我……”  
“领袖让你执行自杀任务，和威震天同归于尽？”  
“不，那只是我临时起意罢了。”  
“救护车，你还好吗？到底……”  
威震天就在这时候清醒过来了，咆哮着撞击舱门，咒骂着救护车，威胁要让医官苦头尝尝。救护车不说话了，他拿起一块盖板覆盖住自己的创面，然后用金属条包扎好。焊接的细活儿就等晚一些再做吧。救护车想。他站起身，走向舱门。  
“救护车，你要打开舱门吗？他会攻击你的。”通天晓拦住医官，他觉得医官看起来精神非常恍惚，于是把手掌按在救护车肩头，示意他回去。  
“他带着静滞镣铐，又有抑制芯片，他伤害不了谁了。放他出来吧，告诉他他的未来，让一切尘埃落定。我的任务，就算彻底了结了。”

***

千斤锤号经由太空桥回到了赛博坦星域。  
通天晓本来想去地球见见擎天柱，但救护车阻止了他。救护车不知道现在这样的局面要如何收场，也不知道威震天的情况会让自己的老朋友如何伤感。——能拖一天是一天吧，也许，擎天柱直到下线都不会知道这件事。  
在赛博坦的星空关卡，通天晓去报备行程和乘客信息，留救护车和威震天待在船舱里。  
“你没能杀掉我，医生。”在通天晓离开之后，威震天盯着救护车，舔了舔下唇。“我知道你为什么要我下线了，我记起来了。”  
“你记起了什么？”救护车问。  
“哦，当然是你和我，疯狂的夜晚不是吗？这恐怕不符合医生道德吧。你怕我说出去，所以就想杀了我？”  
“你还记得什么，除了我之外的？”救护车急切地问。  
“别担芯，我的好医官，我不会说出去的。况且就算我说出去，也没有机子会相信。不是吗？你没有必要杀我。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“我们为什么不合作一下呢？也许你可以当一个很好的副手。相信我，那是很棒的位置，你会拥有很多你想象不到权力。我知道，你不喜欢这玩意儿，可作为一个科学家，你应该早就看透这些毫无意义的意识形态斗争了，不是吗？我们都在追求真理，我可以给你很多帮助，让你突破过去的桎梏。我知道汽车人有很多条条框框限制你的研究……”  
“你真的什么都记不得了？过去，在冥王星，在地球，你都不记得了？”救护车打断威震天的演说，几乎有些愤怒地发问。  
“那重要吗？不过是你们把我关起来罢了。”威震天不屑地笑了笑，“想打垮我的意志，就凭这些可不够。”  
“你有个渣意志！”救护车呛了对方一句，然后转过身去背对威震天，不再乐意和他说话了。  
威震天还试图说些什么，但他突然被舷窗外的景色吸引住了，他像被控制了精神一般，慢慢走过去，盯着窗外的赛博坦出神，那充满生机的荧蓝色让他的火种急速张缩起来。最终，他的视线聚焦在赛博坦上那片亮度最高的光斑上——是火种井，被激活的火种井，像一团燃烧的蓝色火焰，像一颗明亮的火种。威震天又开始火种疼了，持续的，像是被攥住一样的疼痛，让他几乎无法置换，他无意识地张开摄食口，像一个濒死的碳基生物那样喘息着。一个名字在他神经网络中回荡着。  
“奥利安。”  
威震天不由自主地无声呢喃着。之后，他立刻意识到这是擎天柱在战前的曾用名，他为什么会想起奥利安呢？那时候……那时候他们好像有点交情，奥利安会替他完成一些数据上的工作，除此之外？威震天想不起来，甚至想不起任何他们之间相处的场景和对话，但他本能地觉得这是个危险信号——他不能深究下去。  
威震天回过神来的时候通天晓已经回来了，准备启动飞船入库，医官也不再说一句话。威震天希望有人能说点什么来打破缄默，消解他没有由头的不安情绪。但所有机子都沉默着。  
“我很欣赏你曾经在战斗中的表现。通天晓指挥官。”威震天突然说。  
通天晓转过头，看了看他，带着一点疑惑。（事实上最近发生的事件太过不可思议，通天晓甚至已经把威震天归到次等危险范畴了）  
“谢谢。”通天晓平淡地回答。  
此刻，他在考虑审判威震天的相关事宜，陪审团当然要让各个政治团体都参与，但法官必须是汽车人，通天晓必须要保证汽车人话语权的权重在这件事中是最大的，但这很难不激起霸天虎们的愤怒。现在，霸天虎群龙无首，日子过得也很糟糕，旷日持久的内耗模式让他们很难彼此合作，共建家园。所以他们当然盼望着有个强有力的领导者带领他们重新回到巅峰。  
通天晓看了看威震天，他摸不透威震天现在的想法，还有领袖为什么会让首席医官救护车押送威震天、领袖本来要把威震天送到哪儿去？  
“首席医官，我们需要一次交谈。”通天晓说。“威震天，请你回避。”  
威震天耸了耸肩甲，拖着沉重的静滞镣铐一步一顿地走进里间，坐在充电床上。  
“汽车人们的秘密会议？真有意思。”威震天对跟在他身后走过来的通天晓说，带着实打实的轻蔑。通天晓不置可否，按住按钮，关上闸门。  
等闸门落实之后，通天晓转过身。  
“领袖真的回来了吗？”他问救护车。  
“是的。但是……他……现在有些虚弱。”救护车还没有想好要怎么描述这整件事。  
通天晓楞了一下，事实上他根本无法把“虚弱”这个词汇和领袖联系起来。“他机体出了故障？”  
“算是吧。”救护车叹了口气。“慢性……故障。”  
“你觉得他可以参与审判威震天的事宜吗？”  
救护车迟疑地摇了摇头。  
“我觉得他是最好人选，否则赛博坦上的霸天虎们会动乱。”通天晓压低了声音，对医官说。“让领袖回来吧，你在他身边，他的机体还能出什么问题？”  
救护车又叹了口气，“也许你可以主持审判。”  
通天晓摇头。“我只能代表汽车人军方，我不想让其他派别觉得汽车人要展开军事统治，就像过去威震天试图完成的那样。”  
“那——我们把威震天藏起来，藏到别的星区去，这样我们就用不着对他采取措施了。”救护车说。“等领袖好些……再说吧。”  
“这就是领袖本来的意图吗？把他暂时关押？”通天晓问。  
救护车思索了一下，然后回答：“领袖本意是让我把他送到银河系边缘的其他汽车人前哨关押起来。但中途……出了岔子，他试图攻击我然后逃跑，所以我做出了飞向太阳的决定——如果我无法控制他，就和他同归于尽。”  
通天晓赞许地看了救护车一眼，他一直都知道首席医官同时也是个出色的战士。“领袖的安排有道理，也许现在时机的确不够成熟。那么——就由我来看守他，我可以把他关押在汽车人堡垒里——比边远前哨更为稳妥。”  
救护车松了口气。这样，至少一时半会领袖都不会知悉这个消息了，在他的想象中，威震天还是那个一无所知的探矿机，在银河系边缘的和平地带过着安静祥和的日子。

***

威震天被秘密押送到了汽车人军事堡垒巨无霸福特内部，安保级别最高的牢房，两层强力场隔绝包括电磁波在内的任何信息流动，每天的能量液由管道定时输送，除此之外和外界没有任何交流。以保证他回到赛博坦的消息不会泄露出去。  
在进牢房之前，他问了通天晓一个问题。  
“你希望熄灭我的火种吗？”威震天问。  
“等时机成熟，自然会有对你公正的审判。”通天晓回答。  
“哦，我当然知道你们汽车人会‘公正审判’我，”威震天勾起嘴角，笑了笑，“我问的是你，你想让我下线吗？在和我打了这么多年仗之后。”  
通天晓思索了一会儿，他抬起头雕看了看威震天。对方依旧保持着最后一战时的外形。通天晓还记得当时旁观领袖和威震天决战的感受，那种无法追上的距离感只让他意识到一个事实：这已经不是属于普通塞伯坦人的战争了。  
“要我选择，我更希望能在战场上取得胜利，但事实是我从来没有赢过你，你也不是被我俘虏的。作为一个战士，我觉得这样的结局对你而言未免有些凄凉。但这对于赛博坦的未来是有好处的。”  
威震天依旧保持着笑意，“你不怕我？”他问。  
“不。”通天晓斩钉截铁地回答。  
“我的火种出了点问题，指挥官。”威震天抬起被束缚的双手，指了指通天晓的火种位置。“在这里，缺了一块。一个空洞，我能感觉到它，因为它时刻让我觉得疼痛。我相当肯定这是你们首席医官的杰作，作为一个战士，这才是最悲哀的地方。我想问问你，这种操作符合汽车人守则吗？”  
威震天用手指叩了叩通天晓的胸甲，发出一两声轻响。  
“你是说……救护车对你的火种做了什么？你怎么能确定这不是宇宙大帝控制的后遗症？”  
“因为我曾经和那个大块炉渣联通过思维，我知道如果他能预想到失败，留给我的绝对不仅仅是这么点儿火种疼，我早就灰飞烟灭了。”  
“据我所知，你在被俘之前还在宇宙间流浪过一段时间，也许……”  
“当然，你不乐意承认是汽车人捣的鬼。无所谓了，我猜医生也不会治好我，他恨我，我能看出来。”威震天嗤笑一声，“战士的荣誉感怎么比得上汽车人的团结呢。把我关住吧，我没有什么好说了。作为一个失败者没有权利要求公正。”说完这句话，威震天就走进牢房，留给通天晓一个背影。  
“我会调查的。”通天晓说。“我会证明你是错的。”  
通天晓的声音回荡在铅灰色的牢房里，激活了所有感应灯，直到通天晓关上牢门，威震天都没有再说一个字。  
几赛日之后，通天晓通过其他渠道得知了擎天柱领袖回归的消息，而在此之前，很多议员就已经出现在了太阳系附近，而现在，几乎一半的议员赶到了地球游说领袖回归赛博坦。——看样子自己的情报网络还有所欠缺。通天晓想。同时，关于威震天的控诉，他觉得自己需要尽快给出一个说法。  
“你找我来是询问威震天的情况吗？”首席医官开门见山地说。“我猜他又在说些我对他机体动了手脚的疯话。”  
通天晓点头。“他到底是怎么了？”  
“疯了一段时间，不知道自己是谁，现在好了，记起自己是破坏大帝了。”救护车冷笑了两声。  
“是领袖俘虏了他？”  
“俘虏？他当时已经沦落到被卖做奴工了，是奥……是领袖救他回来的。但这些他现在通通不记得了，炉渣。”救护车愤恨地说。“你了解擎天柱，他是趁火打劫的机子吗？”  
通天晓沉默了一会儿，接着说：“我明白了，所以，他也不记得领袖回来了这件事，对吗？”  
救护车摊摊手，“是这样。”  
通天晓突然想起威震天对于此事的描述，“一个空洞，”也许造成他痛苦的原因正是因为他缺失了这一段记忆，如果通天晓能证明这一点，那么威震天对于汽车人的指控就不攻自破。  
“那段时间具体发生了什么？”通天晓问。  
救护车思考了一下，决定有所保留，他只是大致描述了威震天失忆的状态。  
“……然后，他受了点刺激，就恢复了。”救护车简短地说。  
“他在地球治疗。领袖……一直陪伴着他？”通天晓问。  
陪伴这个词让救护车苦笑了起来，他摊摊手，“没错，领袖在那里，我就算想干点什么也干不了，对吧。你就算不信我……”  
“我没有理由怀疑你。”通天晓打断医官。“你是我的战友，我们互相托付后背和火种。”  
医官低着头，眼神看起来有些晦暗不明，他似是而非地点点头，然后告辞离开了。通天晓于是决定再去看一看威震天，把自己的调查结果告知对方。  
他打开牢门的时候威震天坐在角落里，一对儿光学镜亮度很暗，磁场也很平静。通天晓告知了他自己调查到的一切，但对方看起来并不怎么感兴趣。通天晓突然意识到，这个所谓的调查结果根本就不是对方真正想要的，至于他的真实意图，通天晓一时也很难推断。  
“你不相信调查结果？”通天晓反问。  
“不，我相信。我只是……无所谓了，通天晓指挥官，比起那个，我想要求一件事。”威震天抬起头雕，看着通天晓。  
“说吧。”通天晓已经做好了准备应付威震天的所有不良意图。  
“我想看看火种井。”威震天低声说。  
“不行。”通天晓立刻回绝了威震天。“据我所知，内战开始后不久，你就污染了火种井，让它失去了生机，我无法确定你是否要再做一次。”  
威震天叹了口气，“我只是……关闭了它，不让它继续生产火种。这么多年来，我一直希望给它足够的能量让它重启。”  
“我不明白。”通天晓说，“为什么要多此一举？”  
“哦，你自然不明白。因为你可不是火种井后期生产的‘低能’火种，一下线就被分配到重劳力工作区去，连语言包都没有装载。是你们不愿意承认这些火种和你们是一样的，赛博坦的火种井不应该生产奴隶！”  
通天晓对这些往事只是隐隐约约知道一点儿，他从下流水线起就在军部服役，直到后来跟随擎天柱领袖，他的生活一直被战争充满着，此刻，他突然意识到自己甚至从没想过战争的起因，因为他的初始设定就是服从上级，简单的敌人、战友阵营区别对他而言就足够了。威震天几近控诉的语调让通天晓突然产生了些不一样的情感，是怜悯吗？——那不该是对敌人的态度，况且对方还是赛博坦最强大的战士。他也没办法对威震天共情，毕竟就是这个金刚屠杀了无数塞伯坦人，把整个赛博坦化作焦土。但他的情绪突然无可控制地变得柔软起来，他坐下，坐在威震天身边。  
“你看到火种井……然后要做什么呢？”通天晓低声问。  
“不做什么，我只想……看看它恢复生机的样子……我想近距离看看。我知道你不放芯我，我只要看看全息就好。我不会走出这里一步。”  
通天晓的火种震颤了一下，他没有想到威震天真的只是想看看火种井。一时间，他甚至不知道该说些什么，过了好几秒他才意识到对方在等待他的回复。  
“当然……如果是全息……我现在就可以给你看。”通天晓打开自己臂甲的全息投影，联通火种井周边的监控设备，在昏暗的囚室里投影出荧蓝色的火种井。它那么明亮，一下就照亮了威震天的面甲，通天晓看到威震天的表情瞬间改变了，那几乎像是迷恋的神情让通天晓觉得惊讶透顶——这个战争犯仿佛比谁都要热爱这片土地似的。  
“我可以……把投影仪留给你。”通天晓说。  
威震天点点头，“我很感激。”威震天向通天晓伸出手，通天晓下意识警惕了一瞬，激活了武器模块，但很快就意识到威震天只是想和他握手。  
“算了。”威震天收回自己的手，转而盯着火种井出神。通天晓顿时觉得愧疚极了，他试着说些什么，但最终还是张不开口。所以只是解锁投影模块，放好，然后起身离开了牢房，而威震天甚至都没有注意到他离开。

***

通天晓第三次去探望威震天的时候发现他在充电，蜷缩着，窝在火种井的蓝色全息里沉睡。就像一只感到寒冷的碳基动物似的，把双腿缩起来，自己抱着自己的膝盖连接件。通天晓本来是想和他聊聊领袖的，领袖就要回来了，回到赛博坦主持战后第一次大选。通天晓准备在大选前把审判事宜都处理好，这样也不会更多劳烦领袖。他准备了很多证词让威震天签名。  
通天晓坐下，等威震天自己醒过来。他有些惊讶对方居然这么不警惕。  
威震天似乎在做梦，梦境让他不得安宁，他下意识地啃咬着自己的大拇指，机体偶尔震颤一下，发出轻微的零件运转声，就像个刚刚装载火种还没有初始启动的幼生体。突然，他惊醒了，看着坐在黑暗中的通天晓发出一声低呼。  
“我看你在充电……”  
威震天没让通天晓说完就冲他扑了上去，通天晓被吓坏了，散热扇都倒转了起来，他以为威震天会和他搏斗，然后试着越狱（就像医官描述的那样）好在他早有准备，进来之前已经把力场都打开了，所以即使他下线威震天也跑不出去。但威震天竟然吻住了他，滚烫的摄食口边缘合在他的之上，温润的舌尖毫无章法地抵进他的口腔里，激动地像一个第一次接吻的机子。  
——普神在上……  
通天晓的脑模块里只剩惊讶到极致的空白，僵硬地坐在那儿不知道该做什么反应。直到威震天结束了这个让机神经炸裂的吻，对上他的光学镜。  
“我很想念你。”威震天在通天晓接收器边低声说。  
“……我……我不明白。”通天晓结结巴巴地回答，他觉得自己应该把威震天推开，现在这种骑跨的姿势很不合理，但他的手鬼使神差地握住了威震天的腰侧，指腹轻轻磨蹭着对方结实的腰甲。  
“我刚才做了个梦。”威震天说。  
威震天的语调的确带着一种梦呓似的混乱感，通天晓于是想起医生说的，关于他疯过一段时间的信息，芯中突然涌起一股枭雄末路的悲凉。通天晓从来没有赢过威震天，无论是正面对抗还是战略战术，对他而言，威震天的战士身份是真理一般存在于他的逻辑模块里的。而现在，这个强大的赛博坦人就在他怀里颤抖，口齿不清地说着他的梦境……  
“梦见什么？”通天晓低声问。  
“我们对接……我觉得很放松，很……幸福。我等了很久……太久了我几乎已经丧失了信心，但你最终还是回来了，回到我身边。你终于是我的了……”威震天低声说，“那感觉很好。”  
“我想那并不是我。”  
“我不在乎，我只想把那种感受延续下去。这样我的火种就会好好地在胸甲里跳动，不会疼痛，也不会觉得空虚。”威震天低沉地叹了口气，把面甲搁在通天晓颈侧，然后细密地亲吻起那些管线来。  
“等等……我……我对你的审判并没有发言权……你没必要……”  
威震天停顿了一下，然后笑了起来，言语间那些迷雾一样的粘腻突然就消散了，又再次带上了几分惯常的嘲讽语气，“你觉得我是为了减刑才吻你？”  
“不……不是吗？”通天晓像被烫到了一样收回自己的手，不知道该把他们放在哪儿才好。  
“也许我只是无聊，想找找乐子呢？”威震天低声说。“你们军队里没有这种事儿吗？”  
通天晓把滚烫的面甲转过去，但他没必要在这种时候假正经。  
“军队压力很大，偶尔也会用这个纾解一下。”通天晓回答。“我并不是说对接不好。”  
“我现在就觉得压力很大。”威震天勾起嘴角。“我很焦虑。”  
通天晓沉默了一会儿，也许是几秒，或者是十几秒。“你是……我看守的犯人，这不合规矩。”他低声说。  
“当然。你有拒绝的权利。”威震天耸了耸肩甲，然后从通天晓的腰胯链接板上站起来，仿佛瞬间就恢复了神志清明的姿态。“我猜你是有事才来的？说吧。”威震天站在火种井全息旁边说。  
通天晓这才意识到自己的散热扇正在疯转，对接组件也激活了，甚至连挡板都变得滚烫。他尴尬地咳了两声，组织了一下思路，然后从子空间拿出一个数据板。  
“这是汽车人和霸天虎全部战役的记录，你看看，有没有需要补充说明的地方。”通天晓把板子递给威震天。“双方阵亡将士名单，还有被涉及的外星文明列表。”  
“你们准备审判我了是吗？谁主审，你？”威震天接过数据板，激活，然后从第一次战役开始看下去，战报很客观，没有偏颇之处。  
“是领袖。”通天晓回答。  
威震天愣了一下，他抬起头雕，认真地看着通天晓。“哪个领袖？”  
“擎天柱 领袖”。  
“这太荒谬了，你们准备让一个下线的机子审判我？”威震天怒吼。“他已经下线了！我亲眼看见他跳进了火种井！”  
“领袖没有下线，或者说……我也不太理解，总之他回来了。之前一直在……”通天晓突然想起医官说的关于威震天失忆的信息，于是打住了话头。“这对你而言是个好消息，我相信领袖一定会公平公正处理此事的。”  
威震天的光学镜开始不停频闪起来，散热扇也发出大功率的噪音，手里的数据板被生生按出几道裂痕。  
“我知道这有些难以置信，但战争已经结束了，领袖不会为难你的，等他回到赛星，我会给你们安排一次会面。你可以当面和他谈一谈。”  
威震天没有什么反应，只是定定地坐在那儿，看着火种井全息出神。通天晓有些担芯。  
“需要我喊医生来吗？”通天晓问。  
威震天摇摇头。很久之后才低声说：“你走吧。”

***

擎天柱一向不擅长说谎，所以在面对大黄蜂的问题时，他变得有些躲闪。  
“等大选结束，大哥就会回来，对吗？到时候威震天也可以接回来了。我们还和过去一样。”大黄蜂问。当然，大黄蜂还很年轻，虽然机生大部分时间都在战争中度过，而且还是侦察兵，对一切事务都有自己的分析，但对于擎天柱，他从来没有怀疑过一丝一毫。他也许还不能理解，就算是领袖，也有身不由己的时候。  
擎天柱微不可闻地叹了一声，他知道自己这一走大概再也回不来了，他时日无多，能勉强到大选开始就已经万幸。而威震天……擎天柱前几日接到了救护车的通讯，告知了他路上发生的一切，医官情绪很内疚，擎天柱只是很平静地安抚了对方。毕竟他无法责怪救护车，事实上，除了自己，他谁也怪不着。如果不是他在一开始篡改了威震天的记忆，威震天此刻起码还拥有自由。而现在，他将不可避免地要审判对方，最终把威震天囚禁起来，威震天将会渡过几万年甚至百万年不见天日的日子，就像回到了矿井之下那样。  
擎天柱觉得火种又开始疼痛了，那团微弱的蓝色火焰好像拧在一起似的，自我折磨着——不同于肢体故障，火种疼并没有什么方法可以缓解，因为塞伯坦人无法关闭自己的火种仓感知阀，这种疼痛仿佛在提醒这个塞伯坦人他不应该继续存在下去了，因为这即无意义也毫无乐趣可言。  
但擎天柱最终展露了一个笑容，“会的，别担芯，大黄蜂。”擎天柱用那种惯常的，平静而富有感染力的语气说。然后登上了回赛博坦的飞船。  
所有为领袖而来的赛星飞船跟在主飞船之后，编成一个流光溢彩的舰队，飞向位于木星附近的巨型太空桥入口。地球的夜晚顿时亮如白昼。大黄蜂站在基地门前的空地上，目送飞船离开，芯里松了口气的同时又隐隐不安起来。  
“也许我们该跟着大哥一起去？”大黄蜂对隔板说。  
“大哥让我们留下，我们听他的就行了。”隔板拍了拍大黄蜂的肩甲，“地球也需要保护。”  
大黄蜂点了点头，暂时把那些不安都放到后台去。毕竟他相信擎天柱，从始至终。

***

回赛星之后，领袖忙了几个赛日，才终于抽出一点空闲——救护车早就说要给他检查机体了，但他一点儿私人时间都没有，无穷的会议和谈话让他分身乏术，直到此刻。所以在这点休息时间他联系了自己的老朋友前来。当然，体检并不是领袖的目的，他只是想和老朋友聊聊天罢了。但通天晓的通讯却在此时突然响起了。领袖顿时慌张起来，他一直避免考虑这件事，虽然他一向并不是习惯逃避的机子，但这件事让他的火种疼痛以指数程度增加，为了避免影响工作状态，他一直不去想，甚至连那个名字都成了他赛博空间里的禁忌。但现在，不可避免的，这件事向他俯冲过来了。  
“领袖，我申请你到巨无霸福特来一趟，以和战犯威震天会面，商讨一下审判事宜。”  
通天晓在通讯另一边一板一眼地说道。  
“他……威震天情况怎么样？”擎天柱低声问。  
“机体状况：良好，心理状态：有待专家评估。”通天晓回答。“不过我认为他的神志正常，可以坐上被告席。”  
“既然如此……我就去看看他。和他谈一谈审判的事。”擎天柱说，之后，他关闭通讯，望着墙壁的一角出神，直到医官推门进来，打断了他的思绪。  
“你的火种疼好些了吗？”医官放下医疗挎包，对领袖说。  
领袖摇摇头，“抱歉了，我临时有其他事务，现在不能体检。”  
“那我……我在这里等你回来。”救护车说。“我得找到点法子帮你缓解疼痛。”  
“不必，你一定还有其他故障机，而我的情况已经没有改善空间了，没什么必要占用医疗资源。”领袖用毫无变化的语调说，“抱歉让你白来一趟。我想近期我都不需要体检了。”  
救护车慢慢低下头，擎天柱看不清他的神情，但他相信自己的首席医官对于他即将下线这件事应该可以接受了。毕竟救护车是军医，也是个战士，这么多年的战争，对于生死应该早就看淡了。  
“我听通天晓说威震天攻击了你。”擎天柱问，“等他被审判的时候，你可以作为证人之一出席，以说明他并没有悔过自新。”  
救护车没有回答，擎天柱等了几秒，“如果你不情愿，也不会勉强，你可以走了。去忙自己的事情吧，我知道你自从回来就一直很忙碌。”  
擎天柱笑了笑，对救护车点头致意了一下，然后推开门，在门廊上变形，离开了他自己的办公舱，当然，他一直也在这里充电或者补充能量。他就像一台完美的机器一样，每时每刻都在为赛星进行着最精确的计算，历代领袖的智慧，还有这么多年来的思维惯性足以让擎天柱规划好一切。  
领袖走了很久，救护车依然坐在金属椅子上，一动不动，直到几赛分之后才慢慢站起身，离开了。  
擎天柱到达巨无霸福特的时候已经是深夜了，赛博坦的两颗卫星在头顶发散着冰冷的光芒。通天晓在堡垒门口等候他。  
“领袖。”通天晓迎上去，他的声音有些颤抖的电子杂音。“你回来了。”  
擎天柱点点头，“我知道在赛博坦重建期间你一直在平衡各派之间的关系，没有滥用武力，你做的很好。”  
领袖的称赞总能让通天晓觉得由衷开芯，他点点头，然后打开堡垒大门。  
威震天被关押的牢房位于堡垒二层，领袖和通天晓乘坐磁力悬浮梯到达位置，领袖没想到一出悬浮梯就看到威震天坐在那儿，他的火种停跳了几纳秒，只能紧紧攥着自己腿部的一小块装甲，试着恢复平静。  
“我是为了方便谈话打开了牢门，这里还有两重力场，他无法越狱。”通天晓解释道，“我和他说了你要来。”  
擎天柱点点头，站在威震天对面，他们之间有几赛码的距离，威震天盯着他，一瞬不瞬。  
“哈，领袖。”威震天笑了，站起身，挥了挥臂甲，“原谅我不能跟你握手，出于安全考虑，对吧。”  
擎天柱突然被一种剧烈的疼痛噎住了，那甚至不是火种疼，仿佛他的整个机体都在反抗他的意志似的。救护车告诉过他威震天已经把一切都忘掉了，当然，这就是他本来的目标不是吗？擎天柱只能点点头，努力挤出自己的声音。  
“关于……你的审判，我会尽我所能保持公正。陪审团将会有霸天虎成员以及中立派。我还……找到了一些战前的工业机来为你作证。”擎天柱说。  
“感谢你费芯。”威震天挑了挑眉，走向擎天柱，直到力场束缚的边界。“但你其实并不用这么麻烦，据我所知，现在汽车人的武装和堡垒遍布赛星，你可以直接用战争罪处决我。”  
“熄灭你的火种并不是我的目的。”擎天柱回答。他下意识地伸手按了按自己的胸甲以缓解痛楚。  
“当然，我已经在你掌握之中，是不是下线并不重要——你是想利用我来政治作秀。”威震天摊摊手，面甲上显露出一个挖苦的讥笑。  
“威震天！你怎么能……”通天晓冲银白色的战机怒吼。他不明白为什么在领袖面前对方突然变得如此有攻击性，和之前的样子判若两人，难道——之前他不过是在伪装？通天晓开始隐约为自己安排了这次会议感到后悔起来。  
“你可以这么想。”擎天柱用手挡住通天晓，做了个下压的动作。“无论如何，审判会如期举行，你也有为自己辩护的机会，这是你最好的出路了。”  
“我了解你，领袖。”威震天又挑了挑眉。“你没必要在我面前装腔作势。不过——你俘虏了我，作为一个暂时的失败者，我接受你的安排。”  
擎天柱叹了口气，然后摇摇头。“不，你不了解我，一点也不。”  
威震天还想再说些什么，但擎天柱表示他还有其他事务，所以必须离开了。  
“等等！”威震天对转身准备离开的领袖喊。  
领袖转过身，走到威震天面前。“有什么需要可以向我提出，或者和通天晓指挥官沟通——要不要我带些你喜欢的数据板来给你？”  
威震天惊讶地张了张光学镜，领袖也突然意识到了自己说得不妥，大概是语气显得过于亲密了，“……或者……更多能量，我只是……提供一些选项。——出于人道主义。”  
“你知道我喜欢什么样的数据板？”  
“我们战前有点交情。”  
“我们战前是怎么认识的？为什么我记不起来？”威震天低声问。  
“算不上认识，大概……大概因为那时候有很多机子投奔你，我只是其中之一。”擎天柱低下头雕，“没有印象也很正常。”  
“你是说我眼力不佳，那时候没有看出你的潜力？”威震天追问。  
“我并没有什么潜力，只是被选择了……”擎天柱叹口气，“这都不重要了。”  
“如果我那时候重用你，你还会离开吗？如果我让你做我的副手，而不是区区一个数据员。”  
“我们分道扬镳并不是因为那些。”  
“所以你只是不甘人下？告诉我！你当时是怎么想的？如果我……”  
“这并不重要。”擎天柱打断威震天，“都过去了。我得……走了。我还有事，有很多事。”  
擎天柱几乎是逃出了巨无霸福特。在领袖离开之后，威震天依旧站在那儿，他觉得自己好像忽略了什么无比重要的事情，但怎么都记不起是什么。他觉得自己的火种在膨胀，几乎要把他的胸甲撑开了，他觉得自己需要打一场，需要狩猎，需要飞行，或者是一次激烈的对接来平息内芯涌动的情绪。  
通天晓送领袖上路之后回到了牢房，他依然希望能说服威震天，让他信任这次审判，等通天晓回到牢房之后，发现威震天依旧站在那儿，像在思索些什么。  
“你们的领袖……”威震天问通天晓，“我曾经问过你们的首席医官，领袖私下是个什么样的机子，他告诉我‘他很温柔’？”  
“的确如此。”  
“他战争期间有伴儿吗？”  
“什么？”  
“床伴儿。”  
通天晓摇摇头，“我从没听说过领袖和任何汽车人建立亲密关系，我们甚至……”通天晓突然意识到自己不该说这些，尤其在敌人面前，他打住话头。  
“甚至觉得他没有对接组件？”威震天低笑着补充。  
通天晓不安地点点头。  
“哦，那我可以回答你，他该有的一样都不缺，我这儿有他所有的机体图。”威震天说，“他的管子用起来应该挺不错。”  
通天晓瞬间面甲滚烫，他不敢相信威震天会突然说出这么不体面的话。  
“那可是……领袖！你怎么能……我强烈建议你注意一下分寸。”  
“领袖怎么了？”威震天耸耸肩甲，“他当然也有欲望，只不过他喜欢统治的快感胜过其他罢了。他把自己弄得高高在上清心寡欲和你们区别开来，这样你们就会崇拜他，方便他对你们洗脑。”  
“不是这样！”  
通天晓大声对威震天说，“你……你无药可救，我就不该觉得你还可以沟通。我也不该安排领袖来见你，让你侮辱他。”  
威震天笑了起来，“所以，你是被那个吻迷昏头了？对吧？”  
“我只是……”通天晓叹了口气，“觉得你本性不坏，我想给你一个机会。”  
“什么机会？对领袖忏悔的机会吗？你想看到我请求领袖的宽恕，而领袖当然也会宽宏大量地原谅我？不，我不需要，我从来就没有后悔过自己的选择！而他也没什么立场原谅我，如果我是战争犯，那他也没有区别，你也没有区别，我们都是满手同胞的能量液，我会在这里，只是因为我输了而已。”威震天挥了挥臂甲，挑衅地盯着通天晓。  
通天晓觉得这一切都荒谬至极，他愤怒地转身离开了牢房，在堡垒门口，他吹了吹冷风，冷静了一些，于是折返回牢房，而威震天还在那儿等待着，就像知道他一定会回来似的。  
“你说的没错，战争中没有一个tf是无辜的。”通天晓对威震天说。“我知道自己罪孽深重，所以试着弥补，我想为赛博坦上留存的这些同胞构建一个能好好生活的地方。如果审判最终判定了你的刑期，在服刑之后，你就可以开始新生活了。”  
“新生活？”威震天嗤笑了一声，“留着你们的政治宣传给别的机子们吧。”  
通天晓摇摇头，“你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“没什么可说的，如果你想和我谈政治，对我洗脑，那我没什么好说。不过……也许我们可以继续聊聊领袖，聊聊他的过去。”威震天只隐约记得那时候的奥利安·派克斯是铁堡档案馆的数据员，擅长密码学，他当然也记得奥利安在议会被选举为领袖的事情，但除此以外他什么都想不起来。为什么擎天柱会知道他喜欢什么类型的数据板？难不成在那之前自己就已经输了一步？自己的一切早就被敌人摸清了？  
“我是战争开始才第一次见到领袖。在领袖还没有成为指挥官之前，只有首席医官和首席情报官爵士是他的旧友。”通天晓说。“所以我不太了解他的过去。”  
威震天点点头，在一大段无关痛痒的叙旧之后，“让我再见见你们的首席医官。”威震天突然说。  
“你在飞船上攻击过他，我不确定他会想见你。”通天晓说。  
“哦，他会见我的，我是故障机，申请一次体检不过分吧，他会来的。”  
“这是一种威胁吗？”  
“当然不是。”威震天摊摊手。“有什么可担心的呢，我被关在这里，也跑不出去，我还能凭空把他的火种捏碎不成？”  
“我不会再让你伤害我的战友。”通天晓说。“你今天对领袖做的已经够糟糕了。”  
“你觉得我伤害了领袖？真滑稽！他比你想象的强大得多，如果这么两句话就能伤害他，他怎么可能和我打几百万年？他只是来查看我的状态而已，看看我适不适合当宣传品。而我这样的状态正是领袖需要的，这样他才会继续审判我。我了解他，他需要一个还在激烈反抗的猎物，我不能让他觉得我已经失去了价值，那样我才真正的死定了——我只是在自保而已。他是个值得尊敬的对手，可不是慈善家。”  
“你觉得我会信你的这些诽谤？”通天晓质问。  
“你信不信对我而言并没有差别，哈，只是闲聊罢了。”威震天笑了笑。“关于我的本性，让你失望了，我可能本性就不怎么好，但我不傻，帮我个忙吧，我需要医疗单位。”  
“我为什么要帮你？”  
“因为在这种事情上才能把你们和我区别开来，不是吗？汽车人不虐待俘虏。”威震天笑了笑。

***

应该是清晨了，但牢房里看不到外面，所以威震天只能依靠内置时钟来辨别时间。梦境依然困扰着他，但那并不是因为梦境过于恐怖，而是因为在梦境里他得到了一些此生从未有过的美妙体验。威震天明白梦境不过是现实的抽象归纳罢了，是绝对没有可能出现他从来没体会过得事情，唯一可能就是汽车人对他的记忆动了手脚，虽然医官否认了，但那不过是个试探罢了，他现在只想知道自己被改动了哪方面记忆。  
战前是个突破口，威震天猜测那时候他和奥利安是相识的，出于某些目的，这段记忆被删掉了。如果他能从医官嘴里套出点关键线索，说不定可以重组记忆。  
通天晓已经联系了救护车过来为威震天检查机体，时间大概就是今天。威震天试着在自己的回忆中找出不合逻辑的部分——如果擎天柱花了这么大力气，那这一定是无比重要的信息——但一切都显得如此内恰，让威震天几乎有些怀疑自己是不是真的被害妄想了。  
“你还在想我对你脑模块动手脚的事情，对吧。”在打开牢门之后，医官开门见山地对威震天说。  
威震天挑了挑眉，“哦，那个，我早就忘了。”  
“那你喊我来做什么？”救护车问。  
“我说过了，需要一次体检。别担芯，我不会蠢到在这里攻击你的。我带着静滞手铐，别怕。”  
“我怕过你吗？”医官开启力场，走近威震天为他扫描机体。“你的机体状况不错，就是火种张缩的频率有些过快和不齐。没有大碍。”  
“有些时候我没办法控制自己的情绪。”威震天低声说。“我不知道自己是什么问题。原来，我以为是你们对我的脑模块做了什么，但我慢慢组织起了一些过去……”  
救护车怀疑地看了看他，“为什么突然和我说这个？”  
“大概因为你是为数不多在战前就认识奥利安的机子吧——只有你还记得他之前的样子。”  
救护车的光学镜内焦瞬间缩成了一小团，磁场也无法控制地震荡起来。  
“你……想起来了？”救护车低声问。  
“一小部分而已。”威震天低声说。事实上他并不知道救护车指的是什么，而救护车看起来竟有些喜悦，在惊讶之中透出的这丝不寻常的情绪让威震天觉得可疑，难道对自己脑模块动手的真不是首席医官？那还有谁呢——哦，当然。威震天在芯里嗤笑了一声，大概就是冠冕堂皇的领袖本机了。看来领袖干这件事并没有告诉他的同僚，所以这位医官还在为他恢复记忆而开芯，觉得自己的治疗有了进展。“很多还连不上。只是一些片段而已。算了，这都是无所谓的事情。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“我记得在地球你很照顾我，当然，你觉得那只是你的本职工作，不过我还是要感谢你。今天叫你过来就是为了当面致谢。”  
救护车看起来更疑惑了，他看了看威震天。“你是想让我帮你干点什么？”  
“并不，我在这里很好，能量也很充足，通天晓指挥官也没有为难我。前几天……”威震天顿了顿，然后继续说，“他来看了看我，我已经很满足了。”  
“也许我可以安排他再来探望你。”医官急切地说。  
威震天摇摇头，“他很忙，况且审判前也不好和我过多接触，我很理解。不过……如果你能多来看看我，告诉我他的近况，我会很感激。”  
救护车看起来有些悲伤，他低下头，甚至无法去看威震天的光学镜。  
“别误会，我并不是要探听你们的机密，你只要告诉我他的日常就好了。和我说说他吧。”威震天补充道。“这应该不违背你的汽车人道德。”  
“当然。我会的。”救护车点点头，“我明天再来看你。”说完，他就匆忙地离开了牢房。  
——看来擎天柱真的是我的旧相识。威震天笑了笑。虽然他依然不明白领袖为什么要费尽周折删掉这一段记忆，不过他会想办法搞清楚的，但这并不是眼下最急迫的事件。  
“和首席医官聊得如何？”通天晓打开牢门，站在那儿，询问威震天。  
“不错，你可以看看监控。我并没有‘伤害你的战友’。”  
“医官看起来有些难过。我在门口遇到他了。”  
“我只是和他聊了聊战前的事情罢了。”  
“你们战前有过交集吗？”  
“当然，我们的交集就是奥利安·派克斯。”威震天装模作样地长叹了一声，“也许你不会相信，我和领袖过去很亲密。”威震天在说这句话的时候火种突然阵痛起来，他不安地皱紧了眉头，让一切看起来更可信了。  
“你们……很亲密？”通天晓低声问。他曾经听过些传言，关于领袖和威震天之间的过去，所以……所以上次的吻，威震天不过是把他当做了……领袖？通天晓顿时觉得不安又心酸。之前，威震天以为领袖牺牲了，所以才会对火种井那么迷恋，而那些梦境不过是对故人绝望的思念，而现在……通天晓几乎能从对方的磁场里读出无可言说的痛楚。  
威震天摆摆手，“但现在这样的情况我也无法可想，就这样吧。”  
“我想帮你。我可以……我可以再帮你申请，让领袖过来看你。他现在很忙，不过等这些事情都忙完了……”  
“这并不是我们之间的问题，打了这么多年仗，我们已经彻底分道扬镳了，你明白吗？再也回不到过去了！”威震天低吼，“我很想要他，但那并不可能发生，你把他叫来我也不过是更求而不得罢了，如果你想折磨我，你大可以这么做。但我知道他也是不会再来了，因为我已经把自己的退路全堵死了，我也有自己的骄傲，不会低头求他怜悯我。”  
通天晓惊讶地看着威震天，那双猩红的光学镜亮得惊人，像是亟待爆炸的等离子火焰。他被这只骄傲的野兽迷住了，被捕获了，明知万分危险也只想靠近。通天晓打开力场，走进牢房，然后让力场和牢房在他身后关紧。  
“也许……上次……上次你说的。你现在……还觉得压力大吗？”通天晓说完这句话就被自己吓了一跳，他好像是被威震天求而不得的苦痛裹挟其中了一样，被这份痛苦感染了，无法脱身。他暗中即希望威震天拒绝又希望他应允。牢房里沉默了几秒，就在通天晓想离开的时候，威震天又长叹了口气。  
“你不介意我把你当做他吗？这对你不太公平。”  
“我只是想让你好过一些。”通天晓低声说。“我像一个战士那样……倾慕着你……”  
威震天看着通天晓，许久之后才轻轻点了点头。  
“我一直很思念你。”威震天低声说。“过来，给我一个拥抱。”  
通天晓的机体震颤了一下，他走过去抱住了威震天。银白色的战斗机低声呢喃着故人的名字，毫不犹豫地彻底打开自己，从信息流通道到机体。通天晓甚至觉得有些恐惧，因为对方的姿态是如此毫无防备。那颗火种近在咫尺，九百万年遗留的战斗本能驱使通天晓伸手熄灭这颗紫色火种，但那些信息很快就被更庞大而杂乱的信息乱流掩过了。他们拥抱着，激烈地亲吻，通天晓甚至不知道自己的处理器可以爆发出这样的激情。对方的后挡板已经打开了，空气中弥漫着甜腻的飞行单位润滑液的气味，通天晓甚至来不及去回想对接技术就被威震天引导着接入了。他慌张地亲吻着对方饱满的胸甲，感受着腰甲传来的被大腿内侧紧紧夹住的压力，努力压抑住自己试图深入的欲望，按照接口张缩的节奏律动……  
——普神原谅我……  
通天晓意识到自己在试着模仿领袖的节奏和能量输出，而那些信息就明明白白地摆在那儿。  
通天晓变得更慌张了，但威震天又低头吻住了他，轻轻咬他的舌尖，力道恰到好处，并没有弄破他舌尖脆弱的金属表层。他感到接口传来的思念和痛苦，那些情绪信息太多强烈，全部泄洪一般涌进他的信息网络，在这瞬间通天晓有些警觉，毕竟自己储存着打开堡垒舱门的秘钥。但威震天探索的信息流并没有什么目的性，在遇到他设置的防火墙之后就后退了，没有任何攻击意味，只是肆意挥洒着自己的痛苦。通天晓自己从来没经历过这样强烈的感情，无论是爱是恨。而这一刻，他却浸淫其中，无处可逃。  
对接结束的时候威震天下线了，所有信息流瞬间从通天晓的神经网络撤出，泵送能量液的快感甚至也无法弥补这一刻的失落。通天晓甚至有一点儿嫉妒这样热烈的情感存在于这个塞伯坦人火种里——他看到的世界是不一样的，和其他任何机子都不一样。  
出乎意料，这次对接并没有让通天晓觉得羞耻，在仔细清理好对方和自己的机体之后，通天晓开始感激对方和他分享了这样极致的情绪体验。  
——“你醒过来了。”  
威震天上线之后，发现通天晓依旧守在他身边。  
“哈，这是什么汽车人充电床礼仪吗？”威震天撑起自己，在这瞬间，他意识里那个一直以来模糊的剪影突然变得清晰起来。  
“领袖？”  
威震天摇摇头雕，试着把脑模块里那些暧昧的亲吻记忆丢出前台处理器，但效果甚微。  
“没关系，你可以把我当成他。”通天晓低声说。  
威震天低下头，他觉得自己不需要假戏真做到连自己都信了的程度。  
“你走吧，我想独自待着。”威震天低声说。  
通天晓点点头。“你需要我我随时会来。”他轻声说，然后起身离开了牢房。


	8. Running To The Edge Of The World

对威震天的审判被安排在大选之前，出于安全考虑，这个消息在审判当日才会放出。而那个日子马上就要来了。  
“你看起并不在意审判？”救护车问威震天。  
威震天耸耸肩甲，“我现在在意的只有奥利安而已。他怎么样？”  
救护车顿了顿，转过头去看着远处。前几日医官不顾领袖的命令给他做了一次体检，结果不怎么好看，事实证明，事到如今救护车能做的也只有让领袖好过一些罢了。救护车记得那时候他情绪有些激动了，质问领袖：“威震天究竟能不能知道这件事？”  
领袖的神情变得有些晦暗不明，救护车能感觉到领袖的磁场紧紧包裹着机体，像是在极力抑制情绪。  
“没有这个必要，等我下线了，他自然会知道。”  
“不需要让他有点芯理准备吗？起码多去看看他，和他说说话不好吗？趁你还能。”  
领袖摇摇头，“他不会在意的，去了也不过是争吵。”  
“是他不在意还是你不在意？”救护车追问。  
“他已经忘记了。现在我对他而言不过是对手而已。”  
“我看根本是你想抛弃那段过去。你连这点儿快乐也不愿意让自己拥有。”  
“这件事到此为止。你走吧。”领袖站起身，“我还有事要忙。”  
“你是做牺牲者上瘾了是吗？”救护车站在那，一动不动，“你有本事把我丢出门，我就不说了。”  
“也许你说的对，”擎天柱面对医官，“我这次回来就是为了再次把自己奉献出去。我知道你希望我享受生活，可我究竟能享受什么呢？战争不是死了亿万个塞伯坦人，而是一个塞伯坦人，一个被爱着也爱着别人、活生生的赛博坦人下线了，被从这个世界抹去了，这样的悲剧发生了千千万万次，如果我还有哪怕一点儿同理心，就不能把这样的塞伯坦人送上战场，什么样的机子会在脑模块里计算一颗火种的价值呢？用熄灭一颗火种的代价换十颗火种，这样的交易你会做吗？——我会，这样冷血的事情我干了九百万年，你还指望我有什么自己的情绪和爱意吗？你还指望我能抛掉一切活回过去那个自己？我不能了，我很抱歉，我永远不能。如果你能理解这一点，就会明白能下线对我而言是最后的幸运……”  
——“救护车？”  
“你刚才问我什么？”  
救护车回过神来，才意识到自己身在何处。他看了看威震天，努力把自己从恍惚中揪回现实。  
“哦，奥利安是吗？他……他很好。”救护车慌张地回答。“我前几天刚给他体检过。”  
“我注意到他换了机体。”威震天问。  
救护车点点头，“是新机体。”  
“看起来有点单薄。——希望他机体运转正常。”  
“当然不能和过去领袖模块加强的机体相比，我只能尽量接近，”救护车回答，“不过一切运转正常，别担芯。”  
威震天若有所思地眯了眯光学镜，“那就好。”  
探视时间很快结束了，救护车告别了威震天，回到自己的诊所去，他现在只希望繁重的工作能转移一点注意力。领袖不需要他在身边，他当然也什么都做不了。当时领袖和他说了那些话就立马道歉了，说他会配合一切治疗，但救护车心知肚明领袖的想法是不可能改变的了，这样彼此质问撕扯下去救护车觉得自己会是先撑不住的那一个。

***

审判这一天清晨，救护车帮威震天最后体检了一次，顺便帮他打理了一下机体。在抛光的时候，一直沉默的威震天开口了。  
“我想……让你帮个忙。”威震天低声说。  
“说吧，我尽量。”救护车帮他整理好臂甲，打上无色的蜡，然后抛光。  
“我想……我想要一个拥抱。——这可能是我最后的机会能抱抱他了。”  
救护车停下了动作，看了看威震天。银灰色战机的表情中有几分努力压抑的苦涩，“我想我会被关很久，奥利安会来看我吗？我没什么自信。——他很忙。”  
“他……”救护车本打算给威震天宽宽芯，告诉他领袖会经常来的，会带着威震天喜欢的数据板来探望他，甚至他们还能一起过夜，但救护车最终没有说出口，只是沉默。他是除领袖之外赛博坦上唯一知道真相的机子了，那些安慰的话，他还是没办法违芯说出口。  
威震天低着头雕，尖锐的爪尖彼此触碰着，发出清脆的“叮当”声，“我只是想……等审判完毕，我会提出和领袖握个手，而领袖一定会答应的。然后——我就趁机抱抱他。”威震天苦笑了起来，“他一定很惊讶。”  
救护车心酸地抿紧下唇，然后点了点头。  
威震天长叹了口气，“谢谢你。”他真诚地说。  
几十赛分之后，威震天被带走了，救护车也前往领袖广场，作为证人出席这次审判。  
会场安保很严，为了防止霸天虎们暴乱，通天晓调集了一部分汽车人精锐驻守铁堡，所有配备火力的飞船也都被调了过来。威震天被俘的消息一传开卡隆就乱了，所有霸天虎都想冲到铁堡去，但群龙无首，短时间也无法筹措到长途奔袭的能量储备，所以根本无法及时到达，只有飞行单位组队赶往了铁堡，等到了那里审判已经开始好一会了。中立方证人正在控诉威震天犯下的种族灭绝罪，而威震天本人带着静滞手铐，站在半圆形广场最醒目的地方（那里本来是领袖的雕像，但领袖回来后把它撤掉了）。  
“那根本不是事实！”闹翻天在半空中大喊，“凭什么我们这样活不下去的机子只要反抗了就是‘种族灭绝’？霸天虎不属于这个种族吗？不配活下去吗？那么——之前那些连下线都无人问津的工业机们，像我们这样的炮灰军品，杀戮我们的那些机子难道就不是‘种族灭绝’？”  
擎天柱挥手阻止了试图开电击枪的安保成员。  
“闹翻天，请你到证人席发言吧，等中立方证人发言结束后。”  
闹翻天向威震天那边看过去，希望能得到一个肯定，但威震天什么也没说，只是低着头。闹翻天有些失望地飞到证人席，然后变形，当然，他打芯底不相信这种可笑的“审判”，他甚至无法确定站在上面的是真的是威震天还是一个假冒的空壳。  
中立方证人列举了在大战初期被毁灭的城市和工业区作为威震天战争罪的证据，呈上了公证过的资料。  
“闹翻天，现在你可以提供证词了。”擎天柱说，“别担芯，我会保证你作为证人的安全。”  
闹翻天站起来，梳理了一下思路，九百万年前的记忆涌了上来，那种愤怒感依然如此鲜明。他清了清发声器。  
“我是当年领袖卫队的一员，与其说是卫队，不如说是替死鬼……”  
“我认罪。”威震天突然抬起头，发声打断闹翻天。会场所有光学镜瞬间聚焦向他，人群发出低沉的蜂鸣，大家小声地交换着不解。“种族灭绝，战争罪，还有什么？我都认了。我可以为自己辩解，我可以说上三天三夜，不过我想事实胜于雄辩，所以，我认罪。但你们要搞清楚，我是向擎天柱领袖认罪，而不是其他任何人。”威震天看向擎天柱，领袖一向毫无波澜的湛蓝光学镜在他们对视的瞬间起了涟漪。“你可以审判我，领袖，我的火种就在你掌中。攥起拳头，它就熄灭，一切听凭你安排。”  
领袖把头转过去，看向远处，几纳秒之后才低声说：“现在是陪审团商议时间。双方还有证词可以继续递交。”  
“领袖。我的领袖。请等一等。”威震天低声呼唤着，擎天柱的火种一下就急速跳动起来，战斗面罩之下的面甲也烧得通红。  
“有什么要求……可以提出来。”擎天柱说。他努力让自己的语调不至于波动，但发声器还是出现了一点儿杂音。  
“我想和你握一下手。”威震天说。“作为一个时代终结的标志。不是吗？领袖，战争终于结束了。”  
擎天柱的火种无法抑制地疼痛起来，他努力维持住自己的表情和磁场，从法官席位上走下去，站在威震天面前，然后亲手帮他卸掉臂甲上的静滞手铐。  
“你说得对，终于结束了。”擎天柱低声说，然后向老对手伸出手。威震天露出一个得意的微笑，一把攥住擎天柱的手腕，把他用力揽进自己怀里。  
会场顿时被一片惊讶的低呼铺满了，所有武器几乎同时对准了威震天。  
“来试试是你们的枪快还是我快？谁启动武器模块，我就把手里这个机子一拳砸个对穿，懂吗？”威震天恶狠狠地对围上来的安保人员说，然后又看向证人席上一脸错愕的救护车，勾了勾嘴角，“医生，你现在启动电击芯片可不管用了，在倒下之前我就能让领袖下线，我想你不会冒险的吧。”  
救护车是此刻才意识到自己陷入了一个精芯编织的骗局，一切都不过是为了让医官不要在威震天靠近领袖的瞬间就启动电击芯片罢了，好让他把领袖虏做人质。那么——救护车看向被劫持的领袖，领袖没什么表情，也没有说话，只是安静地站着，站在威震天怀里。于是，救护车也保持了缄默。  
这一切让威震天觉得胜券在握，他得意地低下头雕，靠近领袖的音频接收器，“领袖，你大意了，你的新机体根本不是我的对手，怎么敢靠我这么近？你应该把我锁起来，关进透明电子笼，或者只让我的全息出现。你的失败是源于自大——你低估我了。”  
“是我的错。”擎天柱终于开口了，“别伤害其他机子。”  
“你乖乖听我的话，我就保证不伤害他们。”威震天说。“否则，我不介意找百八十个机子同归于尽，你知道我做得到。不是吗？”  
“你要我怎么做？”  
“跟我走，到我觉得安全的地方。到时候，我会放你回来的。”威震天说。  
“怎么走？”领袖低声问。  
威震天看向广场另一侧不远处的安保亭，通天晓正端着粒子枪紧紧盯着他们的动作，同时，大概也在调度汽车人部队应对此次危机。威震天挑眉笑了笑，收紧臂甲，把领袖抱得更紧。然后向通天晓喊：“通天晓指挥官，我猜你不介意把千斤锤号调过来吧。我和领袖好出发。”  
通天晓的机体震动了一下，他立刻后知后觉地自检了一遍，发现千斤锤号的控制权码果然被读取和篡改过了。渣的！他竟然只防备着威震天越狱，没想到这上面。通天晓懊恼地骂了一句自己，但此时此刻，他又不能拿领袖的火种冒险，所以只能咬牙切齿地下令。  
几赛分后，通天锤号出现在领袖和威震天面前，打开了舱门。  
威震天大笑了几声，然后带着领袖上了飞船，几秒之后，飞船启动了，消失在赛博坦的天际线。

***

等飞船跃迁过一次，且确定没有任何追兵之后，威震天才把擎天柱松开，用静滞手铐拷在船舱角落里，自己继续操纵飞船飞离赛博坦星区。  
“说实在的，有一瞬间我担心会被轰下来。但你的小汽车人们实在可爱，就这样放我走了。——也是，谁会想承担害死领袖的罪责呢？”威震天对擎天柱说，他芯情很好，甚至开始哼起小曲。擎天柱记得这是矿井的劳动号子，过去，他去卡隆看对方的时候，骄傲的角斗士之王被他缠了半天才乐意唱上这样一首。擎天柱在回忆中微笑了起来。  
“哦，不愧是领袖，这样的情况都能这么平静。”威震天打趣领袖，他看不见对方面甲之下的笑意，但还是感受到了领袖和煦宽厚的磁场频率。“如果，我不放你走呢？”  
“为什么不呢，你已经逃出来了，现在我留在你身边除了多耗费能量还有什么用？”擎天柱低声问，又像是自言自语。  
“别装了，我们都心知肚明你对我的记忆做了手脚。”威震天把飞船设定成自动巡航模式，在下一个跃迁点之前，他还有好几个赛时可以和老对手“聊聊”。  
“你发现了。”领袖叹了口气。  
“你的错误就是一再低估我，我的领袖。”威震天索性坐在擎天柱身边，肩甲靠着肩甲的距离。“那么，我现在要求你把记忆归还，这个要求很合理，对吧。记忆是我的私产。”  
“你说得对，可我……我只是删除了一些记忆，没有……来得及备份。当时事出突然。”领袖低声说。  
威震天有些惊讶地转过头看着领袖，领袖低着头雕，光学镜看着地面。“我很抱歉，你可以杀掉我泄愤。——没人会追究的，只要你不回赛博坦。”  
威震天没有回应，只是站起身，走向飞船操作室查看运行状况。  
“这次的确是我的错误导致你受伤，所以，你让我下线我也没有怨言。你不是一直希望能亲手杀死我吗？”  
威震天转过头盯着领袖。“你现在的态度太不正常了。”  
领袖把视线扭到一边儿去，不敢直视威震天的光学镜。“是有点儿奇怪，但我没有恶意，我只是想补偿你。”  
“看来好好说没什么用。”威震天的语气中带着愠怒，“领袖不肯合作的话事情就不会好看了。”他走到领袖面前，半蹲下来，用双手扣住领袖的音频接收器迫使那对蓝色光学镜和自己的对视。  
“你要拷问我？”领袖轻声问。  
“我知道折磨机体对你来说没什么效果，不是吗？这样吧，领袖。”威震天放开领袖的音频接收器，从子空间掏出一根数据连接线在自己后颈的数据接口插好，“我们用最原始的方式交流怎么样？”  
领袖低下头，小声嘟囔着：“这可不是最原始的。”  
威震天并没有理会领袖词句模糊的抗议，径直在领袖银白色的脖颈间翻找起来，很快就找到了红蓝卡车的数据接口并插入管线，管线立刻开始亮起流动的生物光，显示数据对接成功，信息流已经建立。  
领袖的合作态度让前暴君很满意，他盘腿坐在擎天柱身边，开始探索对方的记忆库存。最近的记忆全部是各种各样的琐碎公事，威震天飞快浏览着把它们划过去，而领袖的数据流就是在此刻突然倒流进威震天的神经网络的，那些分工明确效率奇高的信息流很快突破了几重防火墙，汹涌地扑向威震天的脑模块。威震天甚至来不及反应就被控制了机体。但那些信息流并没有开启什么破坏性命令，甚至没有操纵威震天为领袖解锁静滞手铐，而是一窝蜂地扑向了对接程序。  
威震天的光学镜飞速频闪着，他的对接组件被彻底激活了，输出管在卡槽里反馈被束缚的疼痛，而更糟糕的接口则完全充能了，淡紫色的润滑油液在浸满接口保护叶之后，从后挡板的缝隙间渗了出来。所有对接节点都被周到地照顾了，用合适的频率和能量脉冲刺激着。  
“领袖……你……”  
威震天还不及说完整句话就迎来了汹涌的过载，他庞大的机体颤栗着，神经网络被对接系统反馈信号占满了全部通路。威震天失控地低吼了几声，随之向后重重倒过去，彻底失去了意识。  
擎天柱是这时候才感到后悔的，他觉得这下子威震天被摔得挺疼，他应该慢些，慢慢来，就像过去那样一点点点燃对方，直到双方的数据流完全水乳交融。威震天会享受地低哼，呼唤他的名字，给他热情的吻。他们互相磨蹭彼此敏感的管线，温和的电流划过彼此的机体，一波波静电从双方机体表面滚过去，然后消散，就像海潮涌上沙滩那样……擎天柱叹了口气，他充满歉意地用数据流安抚着对方（鉴于他不能拥抱和亲吻），顺便帮对方查了查bug，整理了一下数据。和之前几次接入不同，这次威震天的赛博空间已经恢复了秩序，卡隆的全息影像和过去分毫不差，储存扇区也归类得非常巧妙，记忆包妥帖的安置其中，被动态密码保护着。这是一个博大的宇宙，一整个由纯粹的美构建的世界，擎天柱的意识就那么漂浮在其中，觉得温暖又安芯，就像被对方的接口内壁紧紧包裹那样。  
——“滚出来！”  
威震天终于重启上线了，他撑着自己的机体爬起来，同时愤怒地扯开了数据链接。  
领袖顿时面甲通红，他知道自己又做了错事，可他实在过于思念和担芯对方，所以才会这么失控。他低着头等待对方的报复降临。可过了许久也没等到威震天的拳头，他抬起头，看着一脸狐疑的威震天。  
“我很抱歉。我……没有控制住自己。”领袖真诚地道歉。  
“为什么不趁我下线的时候逃走？这是个陷阱，对吗？你想让我下线，但又想显得仁慈大度？所以把我引出来再干掉我。”威震天问。“没有这么容易，领袖，你还在我手里，就算死，我也会先熄灭你的火种。”  
擎天柱叹了口气，他知道事实比威震天想象的还要荒谬，是的，爱比恨更无法理喻。但他的火种——不可否认——此刻他的火种在愉快地跃动着，因为刚才短暂的数据交换而欢欣鼓舞，他不想思考未来的规划或是即将到来的死亡，只想要一些吻，但他没有开口，只是呆呆地看着威震天，眼神无意中掠过对方的大腿甲根部，那里还泛着淡紫色的水光，显得格外暧昧。领袖知道对方的保护叶一定已经开启了，此刻紧紧贴在后挡板上，温暖又湿润。  
领袖不回应的态度惹得威震天气急败坏，他嚷嚷着威胁领袖要把他丢下船，还说了些其他狠话，然后才冲去盥洗室清理自己。领袖听着盥洗室里启动喷淋程序的声响，手指突然就忆起了过去共浴时轻抚对方接口保护叶的过往，那种柔软的触感与威震天的外表截然不同，以至于领袖第一次触到的时候甚至被吓到了，“太美好了，”领袖自言自语着，他握了握拳，试着赶走这种幻想，结果却让自己被再一次唤起了。直到威震天走出来，脚步让地板震动，领袖才终于把自己从旖旎的幻境里拔出来。  
“我知道我做得很过分。我接受所有报复行动。”领袖说。  
“自从上了飞船你就试图表现得像个螺栓一样，是为了降低我的警惕芯吗？这很可笑，领袖。这对我不起作用。”威震天低吼，“我会找到办法撬开你的记忆库。”  
“没有必要，你可以再接入一次，这次我保证会听话。好吗？别生我的气了。”领袖轻声说。  
威震天面甲上充满了震惊和迷惑，“我需要一个动机，领袖。你做所有这些事的动机。我能看出你是不是说谎——如果说谎我就立马把你丢出去。”  
领袖沉默了几秒，然后抬起头和威震天对视。  
“我希望你得到自由。”  
“你是说，你故意放了我？”  
领袖点点头。  
“为什么？”  
“你被关起来势必会让留在赛博坦的霸天虎哗变，他们早晚会救你。”  
“你可以直接杀了我。”  
“你罪不至死。”  
威震天沉默了，过了几秒才继续说下去。  
“你不怕我真对你下杀手吗？”  
“我已经死过一次。”领袖回答。“那并不算可怕的事，就我的个人观点来说。”  
威震天叹了口气，然后走过去为领袖解开静滞手铐。  
“我的确一点也不了解你。那么——你为什么要删除我的记忆？”  
“是……是，只是一些我私人相关的，我可以保证不涉及军事机密，不是重要数据。”  
“可那是我的记忆。”威震天质问，“你没有权利决定什么重要什么不重要！”  
领袖低下头雕，低声呢喃着抱歉。  
“炉渣！现在就只会这样装可怜了？”威震天愤恨地骂了一声，接着，就快步走到控制台，开始设定下一次跃迁坐标。

***

飞船很快到达一个崭新的坐标点，一个荒凉的赭色小星球，有一层稀薄的大气，离主恒星的距离不算太远，看起来并没有任何生物。威震天把飞船停在一座山丘附近，此时正是清晨，红色的晨曦洒在飞船外壳上，把通天锤号变成了一个艳色的小山丘。  
“这是你的安全屋吗？”擎天柱问。  
“算是吧，这里有信号屏蔽系统，所以你的小汽车人们找不到这里来的的。”威震天回答。然后等待飞船适应当地的重力和空气。待调试完毕后，就开启了舱门。  
“我还有一个问题，领袖。”在走下飞船的时候，威震天示意擎天柱跟过来。  
“是什么？”  
“你为什么能这么快破解我的防火墙？”威震天问。  
“呃……因为……因为那是我做的。”擎天柱跟在威震天身后走过山体内部的狭长通道，紫色感应灯亮起来了，“是因为你系统故障了，所以我重新梳理了一下。”  
“在地球？”  
“确切说是在冥王星，你突然格式化了，我担心你没有足够的抵抗力，所以给你做了几个防火墙。”  
威震天突然停下脚步，使得擎天柱一下嗑在他的背甲上，然后立刻向后退了两步。  
“这些记忆也是你删掉的？”  
“不。”擎天柱说。“大概是你记忆紊乱了。”  
威震天思索了几纳秒，然后继续向前走，他们沉默了一会儿，直到走进山体内部的人造空洞中。这儿堆积着一些能量块，还有一个控制台和一台卸掉了钻头的挖矿机，钻头就躺在一边的地下。威震天走过去把钻头放在墙边，然后拿起一个能量块丢进嘴里。  
“接着。”威震天扔一个能量块给擎天柱。擎天柱从半空中抓住，然后轻咬了一口。  
“冥王星……”威震天在自己的脑模块里检索这个地址，终于找到了一个废弃的记忆包，看起来像是还没来得及清除的冗余信息，威震天试着打开它，结果收到了“一级机体损伤”警告。威震天不明白自己的系统出了什么故障，他试着强行破解，结果也没有任何效果。  
“为什么我没办法访问有关冥王星的文件？”威震天自言自语，他抬头看了看正在吃能量块的领袖，想了想，然后走近正在吃能量的擎天柱。“我记得你说我可以访问你的记忆，没错吧。”  
擎天柱点点头，但很快又慌张起来，“重生后的记忆你可以随意访问，之前的……我必须有所保留。”擎天柱想了想，最好也不能让对方知道自己即将下线的事情，不过这些信息可以很容易地屏蔽和替换，工作量不算太大——毕竟不是火种融合级别的权限开放，对方不会感知到情绪数据，只是单纯的浏览记忆。  
威震天沉思了一小会儿，然后笑了笑，“既然领袖对我的对接阵列感兴趣，不如我们直接对接交换信息。你说呢？”威震天本以为擎天柱会愤怒地驳斥他，再说些冠冕堂皇的借口表示和他划清界限，自己对他毫无兴趣，但出乎意料，擎天柱只是轻轻点了点头，磁场的频率甚至有些愉悦。  
“现在就开始吗？”领袖低声询问。“或者，可以等我再精炼些能量，这样就可以给你输送更多次级能量。”  
“用不着，我的目的只是为了修正记忆。你大可以省略传输能量的步骤。”威震天回答。  
“哦，当然，由你决定。”领袖失望地小声说。  
威震天不知道自己是怎么了，他的火种突然闷疼了起来，鬼使神差的，他对领袖说：“那就再晚些吧，我们可以一起度过一个美妙的夜晚。”  
领袖抬起头，露出一个惊喜的神情，威震天低下头，在他甚至来不及解读自己的情绪之前，就在领袖的摄食口上吻了吻。  
无所畏惧的破坏大帝吓了一跳，被自己，他本来以为擎天柱会让他解释那个吻，毕竟连他自己也需要一个解释，但那之后擎天柱只是安之若素地坐到一边去了。倒让他觉得不自在起来，他不知道事已至此，是不是还有必要囚禁领袖，或者限制对方的行动，他甚至觉得有些不安，因为他的老对头一副“一切尽在掌握”的模样，以他过去九百万年和对方对抗的经验来说，这并不是个好兆头。  
“你早就知道我要越狱的事？”威震天问，他试着找出一点线索，关于领袖的圈套。  
领袖摇摇头。“并不，但你劫持我的那一刻我觉得这是最好的解决方法。所以我选择配合。——况且我现在并不是你的对手，要是在过去，还会显得不太可信。”  
“我不明白这对你抑或汽车人有什么好处。”  
“好处就是摆脱了憎恨。所有塞伯坦人都可以没有负担的走入新生活。霸天虎知道你还活着，芯里有底气。其他派别也有忌惮。这是一个很好的平衡点。”  
“那对你有什么好处？”威震天问。  
“大概就是……不用工作。”领袖低笑着回答。  
“难以置信。”  
“我真的累坏了，不信你可以看我的记忆。”  
“没想到你工作态度这么消极。还不如我顶上去。”  
领袖一下子笑出声来，他倒是真的希望自己可以和威震天一起工作，无论是管理赛博坦抑或是一起挖矿——干什么都行——有对方在身侧无论什么工作都不会让他觉得乏味。  
夜晚很快在心照不宣的暧昧氛围里到来了，威震天不明白自己明明只是想搞到数据为什么最终让事情变得如此诡异，两个打了几百万年仗的老对头有一搭没一搭地聊着不着边际的天，吃着能量零食，威震天甚至觉得自己好像看到领袖的面甲泛着可疑的暖色调。  
“那边有个休息室，我查看过了，还算整洁。”威震天站起来说。他决定由自己来结束这种不清不楚的状态。领袖点了点头，然后起身跟着银色金刚走进了那间不算大的休息室。这里有一张充电床，还有个柜门敞开的金属柜子，里面有些简单的维修用具和两罐纳米胶水。威震天弯下腰，把柜门关上，然后走到充电床前，从子空间掏出织物，擦拭了一下充电床表面的灰尘。  
“也许我该先跟你道个歉？我记得铁堡居民对于对接有些复杂的规矩和情结。”威震天说。  
擎天柱微笑了起来，旧日的角斗王者总是喜欢用夸张的礼仪来掩饰自己的野芯和欲望，可惜他已经彻底忘记了自己是怎么知道这条信息的。领袖还记得自己那时候害羞极了，因为紧张而紧紧攥着拳头，低声告诉他爱慕的角斗士，上一次离开之前和对方对接是因为……  
——“……我爱你。”奥利安的声音颤抖着，但他的意志不容置疑。当他意识到对方对于所谓“对接的意义”并不怎么重视时，觉得自己有必要亲口说出来。  
当时的威震天，不，那时他还是震天尊，楞了一下，然后轻描淡写地回了一句：“我知道了。”  
奥利安极度失望地叹了口气，他对这段感情总是没有什么安全感，而对方的回答也证明了他的猜想。奥利安点点头，“我明白……你也并不想成为谁的伴侣，我只是……把想法说出来罢了，你不用觉得有负担。”奥利安说完这些话就觉得自己蠢极了，角斗士之王有那么多同伴，爱慕他崇拜他的机子不计其数，他为什么要觉得有负担？奥利安又叹了口气，“我是说……别在意我说的……我的意思是……”  
“时间不早了，我们一起去充电不好吗？”震天尊勾了勾嘴角，俯下身，靠近蓝色卡车的音频接收器，“就像上次一样。”他低声邀请奥利安。  
但这在奥利安看来好像是种无法回应爱意的补偿，他惊慌又失落，立刻摇了摇头，“我得走了……我……和你聊天很开芯，见到你我很高兴……我得……走了。”奥利安语无伦次地告别，然后头也不回地变形一路飞驰回了铁堡。  
那时候奥利安觉得自己几乎要下线了，因为失望和爱意烧灼着他的火种，他觉得自己再也不能更爱任何事物，也永远不会比此刻更悲伤了。但那之后，生活给了他更多伤痕，这些日积月累的痛苦在目睹威震天失去理智和自由时达到了一个饱和点，让他甚至什么都感觉不到了。而现在，擎天柱看着威震天，却觉得自己的火种挣破了厚重的疤痕，变得重新轻盈和敏锐起来，擎天柱意识到自己依旧可以爱，而这份爱还在与日俱增。  
“那只是些陈旧的老规矩，这么多赛年过去，我早就……不在意了。”擎天柱回答，他低着头，看向充电床的一角。“你不用觉得抱歉。”  
威震天点点头，“那就好。”他说。“我希望我们尽量相处得愉快一点。”  
于是擎天柱躺上那张充电床，而威震天则用手指敲了敲他的前挡板，等充能完毕的输出管从卡槽中跳出来的时候，威震天翻身跨坐在领袖的腰甲上，准备接入。  
“慢些，会伤到的。”领袖扶住威震天的腰胯连接件。“让我为你准备一下？”  
威震天挑了挑眉，低笑了两声，“哦？你想帮我准备一下？怎么准备？”  
擎天柱的面甲烧得滚烫，无论这是调情还是质问，他都没办法好好回答，那些亲吻和抚摸又怎么能用语言描述呢？但当擎天柱意识到这也许是最后一次可以和对方亲近的机会时，他终于鼓足了勇气，撑起上半身，在银色战机的颈侧落下一个情欲味浓重的吮吻，而后是更多，一连串的亲吻甚至轻咬，威震天也很快开始回应了，他低声闷哼着，用宽阔的手掌扣紧了卡车的头雕，促使他吻得更用力。也就是这时候，擎天柱扣紧对方的腰甲，用力把威震天按了过去。  
突然的位置转换让威震天有一瞬间的愕然和警惕，但他很快就选择了享受，因为领袖周到地亲吻着他的腹部，没有坚硬腹甲的保护，那里是一块儿充满弹性的原生质，敏感而脆弱，领袖不徐不疾地亲吻着，双手则伸到后腰裸露的原生质处按压，威震天舒服地反弓起腰部，从发声管里发出低哑的哼声。  
这样愉悦的反应着实让领袖开芯，他没让对方久等（他知道威震天的热情总是燃烧地格外炙热和迅速）就开始亲吻接口外侧紫色的生物灯带，接收到熟悉的触觉信息，那些信息节点很快就欢欣鼓舞地闪烁了起来，而接口的主人也毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。  
直到领袖把威震天亲吻的彻底湿透，机体紧绷又放松几个来回，威震天才突然想起自己会和自己的宿敌对接是为了什么，他感觉有那么一点儿尴尬，因为自己未免太放松和乐在其中了，但很快他就对自己莫名的情绪嗤之以鼻。——现在领袖是他的俘虏，他凭什么不能享受一下俘虏的取悦呢？  
“可以吗？”领袖低声询问威震天，眼神温柔又热切地看了看明亮油润的接口。  
“我该说什么？请？”威震天嗤笑了一声。“不如说让我好好看看领袖的记忆库吧。”  
擎天柱于是慢慢接入，很顺利，在完全进入的瞬间接口紧实的折叠结构就有力地箍紧了他的输出管，节点开始建立信息和电能链接。擎天柱小心翼翼地侵入对方的赛博空间，带着安抚意味的信息流像温暖的能量浴一样慢慢涌上来，直到充满对方整个神经网络。而威震天则直截了当地进入了领袖的数据库存，继续翻看带着“可访问”标志的记忆数据。  
在赛博坦的日子的确无聊至极，威震天加速了阅读速度，直到领袖来到赛博坦之前的时光。这段记忆让他觉得惊讶，主要是因为自己对领袖过于亲昵的态度，带着疑问，威震天继续向前翻阅，终于找到了冥王星上的记忆数据，他意识到自己的确曾经格式化一次，失去了记忆，变成了刚下流水线的状态，而领袖，对他说了谎，骗取了他的信任。  
愤怒在瞬间席卷了链接在一起的赛博空间，正忙着取悦对方的领袖察觉到了这一点，于是停下了自己的动作，把信息流撤出对方的神经网络。  
“怎么了？”  
领袖不安地询问，威震天冷笑了两声，不理会领袖的问题，继续向前翻阅，他找不到自己格式化的原因，但很显然，在格式化之前他最后接触到的是汽车人的首席医官，所以怎么看都是汽车人对他动的手脚。事情已经很明显了，他被宇宙大帝搅乱了心智，在宇宙间流浪，而后汽车人捕获了他，对他做了一系列神经实验，领袖甚至还试图对他洗脑，让他成为一个毫无知觉为汽车人服务的奴工。  
内战前的经历——在矿井之下，在你死我活的角斗场——那些刻骨铭心的记忆突然爆发式地出现在威震天的前端处理器里，被剥夺了一切的痛苦再一次浮现在威震天火种仓中，他怎么能甘心就这样被随意篡改和驱使？  
威震天愤怒地一把推开领袖，结束对接状态，红蓝卡车被直接推下了充电床。在领袖迷惑不解的神情里，威震天迅速起身，装好挡板。  
“你凭什么觉得我不会杀你？”威震天怒吼。  
“我很……抱歉。”  
领袖低声说，他惭愧至极地收好自己的对接组件。事实上他根本不知道到底是什么激怒了威震天，但回想一下，他觉得自己的确也有很多地方做得不够好。他毕竟不是专业的芯理医师，很多时候他也不知道怎么处理威震天的情况才是正确的，现在看来……他还是给对方留下了痛苦的回忆。  
威震天突然伸手扣住了领袖的脖颈，另一只尖锐的合金尖直接撕裂了红色的胸甲，深入胸腔。当领袖意识到对方想捏碎自己的火种仓，胸甲破裂管线泄漏的疼痛甚至也并不算什么了，领袖低声叹息了一下，四肢无力地垂下去。  
“为什么不挣扎？”威震天问。  
“我跑不了的。”领袖低声说。“动手吧……只是……别再回赛博坦了，别再……打仗了。”领袖突然感觉那种深入火种的疼痛又一次回来了，而且越演越烈，他甚至希望威震天快点动手，结束他的苦难。“熄灭我的火种，放过赛博坦，也放过自己。”  
锋利的爪尖攥住了火种仓。  
“不许！命令我！没有人可以奴役我！”威震天低吼着加大了力道。也就是此时，他突然发现自己在流清洗液，而直到那些清洗液落在领袖的面甲上他才意识到那是紫色的，被宇宙大帝污染过的能量液——他自己的能量液。  
“你做了什么？”威震天惊恐地收回臂甲，慌张地擦拭自己的光学镜，“这他渣是怎么回事？你这个炉渣！你做了什么？”  
擎天柱捂住胸甲的伤口，踉跄着走过去查看威震天，“让我……让我给你检查一下……”擎天柱焦急地说着，试图靠近威震天，但银白色的战斗机对他充满了敌意，甚至还有些厌恶地后退着。  
“我早该想到的，你怎么可能不设置一个保险就跟我走呢？”威震天冷笑着说。  
“我……”  
擎天柱也许是这一刻才疼痛地意识到他不可能再得到威震天的信任了，那个会跑到铁堡来找他，表示自己虽然不懂怎么去爱，但会为了他慢慢学习的威震天、那个受尽苦难依旧愿意敞开心胸，试着去理解他、回馈给他爱的威震天，已经不会回来了，就算他的言行举止之间还偶尔残存着旧日的遗迹，但核心早已不同了。擎天柱知道这一天终究会来，他的理智已经计算到了这个结果，但当威震天真的把他视为纯粹的敌人，把他的一切行动都归类成战争的延续时，他还是难过得无法自己。  
——让我把火种给你，我们融合火种好吗？这样你会知道一切，所有一切。  
擎天柱几乎脱口而出，但最终，他只是低声说出了抱歉两个字。  
“你这个炉渣！”威震天怒吼，“你就是喜欢操纵别人是吗，看我一步步落入你的圈套，你很开芯？比起让我下线或者囚禁我，你更喜欢戏弄我？好了，领袖，那些记忆我不在乎了，既然是关于你的，那也没什么必要保留下来——我没兴趣探寻你的过去，或是揭发你不可告人的政治丑闻。你走吧，回赛博坦去，我……”威震天用织物擦了擦自己的光学镜，努力保持一个清晰的视野——他的光学镜依然在不停涌出浓稠的深紫色能量液，仿佛悲伤至极，但事实上，此刻，他除了愤怒什么都感受不到。“我不会侵犯你的领地，”威震天继续说，“不过，如果你胆敢让我的霸天虎在你治下成为二等公民。我会回来熄灭你的火种，就像以前的那些领袖。——你知道我做得到。”  
“威……”  
还没等擎天柱的呼唤出口，银色的战斗机就变形从通道飞了出去，就像要急速摆脱一个噩梦那样。


	9. See You Soon

在通天锤号的位置信号彻底消失之后，通天晓的处理器被懊恼和愤怒填满了，他不敢去想象领袖将要面对什么——也许是酷刑，或者是直截了当的下线。在极度的失望——对自己的失望——之后，他做了一个决定：召回千斤顶，接替他的指挥官职务，然后把自己放逐到了赛卫1上去看仓库。  
千斤顶回来的时候他的老长官已经出发前往赛卫1了，甚至没有跟他碰个面，交代点什么，就这么一声不吭地离开了。千斤顶开始担芯这一切，之前他从没想过会有什么事情能打垮他的长官，会让通天晓放弃自己的职责，而更让他担芯的，是另一位故友。在自动接收完毕所有权限之后，千斤顶通过通行信息找到了前首席医官。几赛时行程之后，他在一个破旧的小诊所里见到了救护车，救护车正在给一个霸天虎看腿甲一级轴承。见他进来并无惊讶，只是微微额首，示意他去一边等着，等看完这个故障机再聊。  
千斤顶会意地坐在一边，打量了一下四周的环境，这里很简陋，看起来是间废弃仓库改建的。在领袖被虏走之后，救护车被吊销了行医执照，所以现在只能在这样的黑诊所偷偷看几个故障机。  
几赛分之后，齿轮置换手术结束了，红白相间的霸天虎小声道谢，然后走出了诊所，这时候救护车才直起腰，看了看千斤顶。  
“你是来叙旧还是有故障？”救护车坐在一张破旧的金属条凳上给自己的手指关节上机油，看起来很自如。  
“想和你聊聊天。”  
“行吧，趁没有故障机，咱们就聊聊。”  
“你说……”千斤顶停顿了一下，然后继续说下去，“他会伤害领袖吗？”  
“老实说，我不知道。”救护车摊手。“他又重启了一次，忘记了很多事情，也许会让领袖下线也说不定。”  
千斤顶错愕地看着救护车嘴角若有若无的笑意，觉得一定有什么事情搞错了。“我听说在威震天接受审判前，你曾经为他作证，说他神志清明，没有暴力倾向，认罪态度良好？”  
救护车点点头，“是我。”  
“之后陪审团才会同意他出现在现场？”  
“是的。”救护车笑了笑，“所以，我没有被军事法庭审判而只是吊销执照，已经是很宽容了。”  
“我不明白，你为什么协助威震天？”千斤顶站起来，一只手放在救护车肩甲上，用力捏紧。  
“也许……因为无聊？”  
“我不信。”千斤顶摇摇头，“你一定有苦衷的，告诉我，我会为你争取。把你的执照和信用码拿回来”  
“没必要，为什么不相信我就是个天性邪恶的机子呢？我就是想和威震天串通一气，黑暗面让我快乐不行吗？要么，你把我抓回去算了。要是不抓我——我现在连汽车人都不是——你管不着我。”救护车微微转过身，让千斤顶看了看自己胸甲前空荡荡的涂漆。“没事儿就走吧，我还有故障机要看。”  
千斤顶叹了口气，“是不是有机子在胁迫你？是虎子吗？你是不是被监控了？跟我走老救，我带你去安全的地方。”  
救护车摇摇头，然后直视千斤顶。  
“我希望他一去不回。”救护车一字一顿的说。  
这句话之中的真情实意让千斤顶打了个寒战，他叹了口气，松开救护车的肩甲，然后转身离开。  
千斤顶知道首席医官是个多么固执的机子。但他依旧不相信救护车会让领袖身犯险境，现在，即使被剥夺了一切头衔，救护车依旧在救治故障机，就这一点，就值得千斤顶信任。  
之后千斤顶联络了通天晓，通天晓挂断了他发来的通讯，然后发来一份书函，表示指挥官有什么吩咐直接下令即可，他正在整理仓库，没时间通讯。千斤顶明白老长官不乐意见他，也只能作罢。  
大选的时间越发接近了，千斤顶听参谋们说自己得顶上去，他开始试图说服首席情报官爵士背这个锅，被回绝了，爵士表示自己更喜欢当辅助，而大黄蜂更不可能离开地球，千斤顶觉得自己被架在熔炼炉上烤，每天都在焦灼中度过。  
3赛日之后，转机出现了。  
这天清晨，千斤顶在作战星图上发现了自己的“老朋友”——千斤锤号的踪迹，而且飞船正在全速返航中。千斤顶一下子就精神了，立刻给千斤锤号发送确认消息，同时下令星空港准备接驳。几赛分后，千斤顶又一次听到了领袖的声音：“通天锤号，请求入境。”他高兴得变形在楼道里跑了两圈。  
两赛时之后，千斤锤号回来了。  
千斤顶亲自前去迎接。等舱门开启，千斤顶却没有等到领袖下船，他冲进飞船，惊恐地看到地面上能量液的痕迹，他火种一紧，顺着能量液的痕迹搜寻，终于在操作台下面看到了昏迷下线的领袖，领袖的状态很糟，胸甲破开了一个大洞，受应力形变的火种仓裸露在外，链接火种仓的神经线路和能量管线断了大半。  
此情此景，千斤顶只能联想到一场恶斗，他定了定神，最终还是发给救护车一个信息。  
——领袖回来了，伤得很重。

***

救护车说不清自己此刻的感受，当他看着机体上插满各种管线的领袖疲倦地对他微笑，并告诉他“我已经撤销了所有对你的指控”时，他希望自己就在这里下线算了。  
救护车慢慢走过去，颓然坐在领袖病床边上。  
“我告诉他们是我让你作证的。”领袖说。  
“为什么回来？”救护车低声问。  
“他走了。”领袖的声音很低很低，就像一切活力都被抽走了那样，但他的表情很平静，确切的说，是毫无表情。  
“他不记得了？”  
“不记得了。”  
“为什么不帮他？”  
“我就要下线了，为什么要让他经受生离死别的痛苦呢？他现在……很好。他自由了。”  
救护车抬起头，看见领袖曾经湛蓝清明的光学镜变得灰蒙蒙的，就像两块毫无生气的光学玻璃。救护车的火种一下子就缩成了一个僵硬疼痛的小点。痛苦攥住他的发声器，让他一个字也说不出，他转过头雕，不去看自己的老朋友。  
“他们……已经恢复了你的权限，你可以……继续……行医了。”领袖断断续续地说。“我已经把通天晓调回来了，以后……你们……”领袖花了一点时间忍耐深入每条管线与神经线路的疼痛，免得自己痛呼出声，然后继续说下去。“汽车人还需要……指导者，我想拜托你……”  
领袖已经不能一次说完一句完整的话了。  
“你需要治疗。”救护车说。  
他面无表情地走出病房，到一边的医疗物资储藏间拿了几个配件和手术器械。他的权限果然恢复了，所以一切都格外顺利。当救护车回到领袖的病房时，领袖的光学镜已经彻底熄灭了，救护车知道领袖已经失去了视力，天元之力耗散的最后时刻，能量不足以支撑这些零件运转，领袖的机体功能会一点点停摆，最终……  
救护车摇了摇头。  
“你需要治疗。”救护车重复着。他手脚利索地为领袖更换了两根主能量管阀，在发现领袖的一小部分内部零件已经开始褪色时，他立刻调来了更多备用零件，用来更换那些发灰坏死的部分。经过一整夜的手术，救护车几乎把领袖腹腔中除了火种仓之外的零件全部换过了，他想，只要他换得足够快，就可以滋养那颗黯淡到几乎不可见的灰蓝色火苗。  
——它还在跳动。  
救护车的处理器里除了过去几百万年的病例和医疗方案什么都没有，悲伤，没有，怨恨，也没有，他只想作为一个医疗单位，把眼前这个金刚的下线时间拉长一点。  
清晨时分，领袖突然醒了，他的光学镜闪了两下，然后又熄灭了，他吃力地转过头，空洞的光学镜看向救护车的方向。  
“阿救……我好疼……”领袖低声呢喃着。  
这一刻，救护车觉得自己被一下子打碎了，他突然意识到，他不可能恨奥利安，或是擎天柱，他永远不可能恨。  
“阿救……你还在……生我的气吗？”领袖吃力地说。  
“我不生你的气了。”救护车低声说。  
“那就好。”领袖低声说。  
在这一刻，救护车知道自己需要奥利安，也需要擎天柱领袖，这两个名字从来就只属于同一个tf，属于同一颗被战争的苦难和自责折磨着的高贵火种。这个tf是救护车一生的信仰啊！救护车一直明白，他愤世嫉俗的火种一直很清醒地意识到，把一个tf当做寄托是多么可笑，但这个tf，这个无数次燃烧自己照亮黑暗的tf，直到此刻，救护车都还能深爱着他，就像爱一颗温柔的恒星，爱一片为干渴旅人降下甘霖的云，爱一阵驱散阴霾的暖风。  
救护车于是下定了决心，他凑近领袖的音频接收器，低声说：“奥利安，我想和你融合火种。我需要你的记忆来排遣孤独，我需要……你的智慧，指导我……还有汽车人们，甚至所有赛博坦人。”  
“那会……很疼的。”  
“我会挺过去。”  
“好。”  
领袖调集全身能量对自己的机体下达了最后一个命令，火种融合，他担芯自己无法完成这个过程就会下线，但当救护车明亮的火种拥抱住他的时，温暖淹没了他的感官，他只觉得此刻像是一个夏日，一个轻度高纯气味的夏日，温度高得出奇，那时候他还年轻，年轻得甚至不知世间险恶，也不知道爱情和战争会给他怎样的苦难。那时候他和救护车并肩坐在教学楼顶，看着远处赛博坦的天际线，连绵的金属楼宇，明亮得像一个幻境。他们共享一瓶甜腻的能量水，救护车在开黄腔，奥利安开始没听懂，在搞明白涵义之后露出了一个想笑又羞涩的扭曲表情。  
两颗火种融合在一起，时间倒回到一切的开始。  
“奥利安，奥利安·派克斯，信息学院的。”  
“我叫救护车，你可以叫我阿救，以后你就是我罩了，知道吗？”  
“……好？”  
“听起来不怎么确定？”  
“好！”  
“我预感到我们会处的很好。奥利安。”  
……  
火种链接只持续了几纳秒就断开了。领袖的机体在瞬间褪去了全部色彩，救护车被火种深处传出的疼痛激得倒在地板上，他模糊地看了一眼自己的火种伴侣，而后信息通道就被源源不断的痛感占据了。  
听到病房动静的另一位医疗单位冲进来，查看情况。  
“首席医官？你还好吗？”  
救护车的光学镜在飞速频闪，另一个机子的一生在他储存器里安家落脚，这么庞大的信息量让他数次信息过载，与此相伴的还有火种链接断裂造成的剧痛，救护车说不出一句话。  
“让我给您用一只止痛剂，好吗？”另一位医疗单位询问。他看见领袖的机体已褪去了象征性的红白蓝涂装，立刻明白发生了什么。领袖被送过来的时候就已经没什么希望了。（主要是慢性火种衰弱，外伤倒是次要的，顶多算是加速了过程。）他也是军医，见过太多剧烈情绪造成的机体疼痛，这种故障无法可解，只能等情绪慢慢褪去。  
但救护车摇了摇头。他得疼，他想，这是奥利安给他的，他得牢牢记住这一切。

***

这个星球的冬季是如此漫长，确切地说，很多原住民自出生起就生活在冬天里，从来没有见过其他季节。科学家给出的解释是这个星球并不处于碳基生物的宜居带，它离主恒星太远了。而另一个更实际的解释是这里的居民由流放而来的犯人，星际倒爷，还有其他无处可去的奇怪生物组成，他们没办法进入那些温和动人的好地方，因为法律或者经济原因，所以，这些生物就这样窝在一个永恒的冬天里，用尽全力把自己维持下去。  
威震天在冰冷的街道上慢慢前行，朔风几乎冻结他体内的能量液，他记得这里，不过记不太清了。那段被汽车人俘虏的日子他一直记不大起来，但是他想起自己曾在另一个机子的记忆中看到过这里，是谁呢？哦——是擎天柱，他的宿敌。  
威震天不知为什么颤抖了一下，火种开始在胸甲里跳得兵荒马乱，他叹了口气，模糊不清地骂了几声。  
这几百年，威震天一直在银河系边缘流浪，出于一种莫名的情绪，他总是避免接收一切来自赛博坦的消息。他曾经把这种忌惮归类于对失败的羞耻感，但很快，一种空虚就涌了上来，杀死了所有其他情绪。而让他更觉不可启齿的是，回忆起自己的一生，和敌人那次未完成的对接竟是他最为想念的时光，他想念擎天柱，想念那时候的自己，充满愤怒和欲望，充满生命的力量。他甚至数次回到他们最后相处的地方，抱着一种无望无解的思念自我抚慰，但一切都变得不同了。  
“……赛博坦自内战之后的第二次大选结束……卡隆被评为赛博坦最宜居城市……”  
断断续续的新闻从一间酒馆内的量子通讯收音机放出，威震天意识到那是来自故乡的讯息，他想走进去听个究竟，但他的机体却突然自作主张地变形，急速飞离了这里，这已经不是威震天的机体和他的意识第一次互相打架了，威震天无措地看着自己的机体远离这颗杂乱的星球，芯里涌起一股不可名状的悲哀。  
上次出现这种情况是在另一个银河系边缘的小星球，冥王星，他花了几赛日在这个小行星表面翻找任何留存的痕迹，好不容易找到了一个看起来是塞伯坦人发掘的矿坑，准备探查一番的时候，他的机体也是如此，违抗他的命令，从那里飞走了。  
他想质问，他觉得这是老对头的鬼把戏，那个狡猾的地面单位为了保险起见给他的机体设置了重重禁忌，可为了什么呢？军事机密？那还有意义吗？  
时间把他的对手酿成了一个天大的谜团，而威震天为了这个迷寝食难安。  
几赛日之后，威震天在附近的星际枢纽登上了一艘旅行飞船，飞船在招募航行员，最好是机械种族，有过星际飞行经验者优先。威震天盘算了一下手里花样繁多的货币和信用点，觉得是时候再打一份工了。上次当雇佣兵赚的信用点只剩不到十个，连最便宜的星际船票都无法购得。在经过垃圾星这次的机体抗议之后，威震天下定决心用伪装全息回赛博坦一趟，再见见自己的老对头，和他好好聊聊这回事儿，实在不行，前暴君并不介意再偷走他一次。  
这件事终于让威震天觉得有动力了起来，之后，他很顺利地得到了一个维修员的职位，说来大家可能不信，在报应号上威震天其实是最精通船体构造的机子之一，有时候飞船出了故障，他注意到警报也就自己过去修好罢了，有时声波会快他一步，不过大部分时间都是他给飞船维护的。这些星际旅行船比起报应号结构简单了好几个档次，所以对威震天而言根本算不上事儿。  
在登上飞船之后几个赛日，飞船跃迁到了赛博坦大星区。在这艘飞船上，威震天把自己的作息调节成了昼伏夜出，等晚上旅客们都去休息了他才会拿着维修盒出自己的生活仓，在飞船四处敲敲打打。领自己的那一份儿能量吃。  
在完成维修工作后，他会带着自己的口粮去飞船前端巨大的加强玻璃舷窗，一边看窗外越发熟悉的星空一边进食。这颗标志性的淡蓝色恒星——哦，他在这里和擎天柱打过一场，那时候他们在宇宙间互相追逐，而擎天柱总是不愿意和他正面交锋，总是躲避，让他无比气恼。他记得那时候有星际海盗趁火打劫，袭击了伤痕累累的方舟号，还是自己及时赶到，用报应号的火力把那搜丑陋的海盗飞船轰了个稀巴烂。之后……之后，他好像见了擎天柱一面，但见面时发生了什么，他却一点儿也记不起来了。  
威震天叹了口气，吃掉金属餐盒里最后一个能量块，然后站起身，慢慢走回自己的生活仓去。如果不出意外，还有一周左右飞船就会抵达赛博坦位于赛卫二上的星际关口，在那里停留5赛日，那时候他可以趁机跑下去，“看望”自己的老对头。也许，他甚至可以以相对和平的方式解决纷争，比如建议领袖在公休时离开赛博坦，和他会面。  
威震天在航行中偷偷修改了一个乘客的数据，把他的终点改成了赛博坦，然后又用在雇佣兵团搞到的全息复制器复制了对方的外观和身份信息，并用对方的信息报关成功。这样他就可以在赛博坦畅行无阻了。  
计划万无一失，但随着飞船越来越接近赛博坦，威震天却没来由地感到了恐慌，他不知道自己为什么要感到如此不安，是害怕泄露身份吗？亦或是看见赛博坦在领袖治下蒸蒸日上而嫉妒？威震天搞不清，不过，他决定强行忽视自己的小情绪，只是不断想象着与领袖的会面，计划其中可能存在的风险，希望考虑到一切突发事件以及解决方案。但这样的精芯算计并没有让他的焦虑减轻。  
飞船降落的这一天，公共频道早就开始播报飞船的停靠时刻表。等飞船慢慢停靠在泊位，巨大的曲速发动机发出一声改变速率的嘶鸣，停止高功率运转，进入待机模式，威震天就站起身，拿起他早就准备好的假通行证，激活伪装全息，走出生活仓，和其他生物一起依次下船。  
在走出飞船的那一刻，威震天的火种急速张缩起来，这样激烈的频率甚至让他胸甲发疼，他看了看远处流光溢彩的赛博坦，叹了口气。  
“奥利安……”他突然脱口而出。  
威震天向前走，拿着自己预备万全的伪造信息准备通过星际关卡，也许是这一刻，又也许是电子屏礼貌冷清地询问：“目的？”那一刻，威震天突然怕了，他看了看近在咫尺的赛博坦，那些闪烁的万家灯火是如此热闹繁华，他无意识地后退了两步，甚至撞倒了两个塞伯坦人，然后头也不回地跑回了旅行飞船上自己的生活仓。  
威震天关上舱室的生物感应灯，然后用力合上狭窄的金属舷窗，把那片充满生机的故土关在窗外，生活仓里一片漆黑，他躺在充电床上，对自己说，他再也不会来了，永远，永远。

***

自赛卫2起航后，有许多赛博坦乘客加入了旅程，威震天意识到自己必须更加小芯，他准备等飞船停靠下一个大型星际枢纽时就离开这艘船，然后……也许去另一个星系，或者找点其他事情做做。  
这个念头让他觉得舒服了许多，就像漂浮在半空那样，毫无负担，他决定真正地和过去割裂开来，再也不去想那个恼人的机子，他只要知道知道擎天柱领袖还在赛博坦上驻守就好了。  
等所有乘客都进入休息状态，威震天拿着工具箱出门了，他感到前所未有的轻松和安全，他不想自我审视，也不想思考太多，这样庸常的日子仿佛就是他需要的，也许……他还可以找机子约约会，享受一下对接生活。当然，如果是赛博坦地面单位就最好不过。  
威震天哼着小调走进轮机舱，拧紧了几个阀门，调节了一下能量泵压力值，然后又调出飞船运行日志看了看，发现了几个小的报错信息，于是到故障点把它们一一排除。事到如今，他好像也并不想去舷窗看星空了，那些星星，恒星、行星、中子星亦或是瑰丽诡异的星云都变得极其同质化，变成拥有数字编号的亮点儿，失去了所有诗意，就像一首被过分解构的抽象诗歌，彻底失去了美感。  
但他还是得去那里巡视一下，毕竟舷窗是整个飞船最脆弱的部分，任何微小的裂纹都可能导致巨大的灾难。  
出乎意料，有乘客在那里看风景，当然，威震天也遇见过不乐意合群休息的生物——要不然他的伪装全息是怎么来的呢？不过，让他惊讶的是，这个乘客他认识。  
威震天挑了挑眉，理智和机体本能都在告诉他远离这个塞伯坦人，但他的好奇芯实在太过炽盛，所以最终还是选择在黑暗中观察对方的一举一动，。  
这个塞伯坦人看了很久星空，独自喝了一整瓶高纯，他身边有两个能量块形状的淡蓝色合金玻璃杯子，但他只用其中一只喝高纯，另一杯却一直没动。等他喝完了全部，才慢慢啜饮那杯被剩下的。口中念念有词。威震天听不清具体的词句，不过看样子是在和空气对话。  
等对方开始移动之后威震天就立刻隐蔽地跟了上去，直到对方的舱室，他思考了一会儿，最终还是放弃了跟踪，回到自己的生活仓休息了。  
威震天很快陷入了梦境，他已经很久没有做过什么梦了，但这个突然出现的故人却像一把钥匙一般打开了他潜意识的大门。他梦见了领袖，在梦中他的火种温和地燃烧着，周遭包裹着领袖熟悉又柔和的磁场。他好像刚刚过载过一次，还未完全消退的对接脉冲信号促使他在充电床上翻滚着，仿佛这样就能让那些因为对接而过分紧张的金属肌肉放松似的。领袖在他身边，微笑着，靠着床头半坐起身，一只手放在他腰侧，轻轻按揉着，他发出一声低哑而舒适的叹喟，然后任由领袖的手掌在他机体上游移，用微电流刷过他的机体外甲。  
“奥利安……”威震天低语。  
他是被自己的声音吵醒的，他惊醒，然后坐起身，四周一片漆黑，他遥控打开房间的生物灯。房间里只有他一个——当然如此。  
威震天去盥洗室冲洗了一下，他看了看内置时钟，发现他只不过冲了几十赛分的电，现在依旧是飞船上的休息时间，不过他再也无法入睡了，考虑一会儿之后，威震天终于决定摸到那个塞伯坦人的房间去  
威震天小心翼翼地破解密码锁，然后轻手轻脚地走到对方充电床旁边，按住对方的臂甲（那里应该有武器模块）。对方几乎是在他靠过来的瞬间就上线了，但还是慢了一步。  
“威震天？”  
“你好，医生。”威震天压低声音说。“别怕，我只是想过来和你打个招呼。”  
“扣住我的武器模块打招呼？”  
“哦，以防万一。”威震天低笑着说。“走火就不好了。我可是答应过你们领袖不伤害你们小汽车人的。”  
救护车情绪复杂地看着对方，然后长叹了口气。  
“你想干什么？”救护车问。  
“没什么，看见你上船，觉得挺亲切，就过来问候一下。”  
“然后呢？”  
“顺道问问你们领袖近况如何，上次我和他相处的时候他可是相当没有活力。”威震天松开救护车的臂甲，摊开手表示自己没有恶意。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”救护车活动了一下被攥得发疼的手腕，“上次你坑我的事你以为我忘了？”  
“你也害过我，我们不就打平了嘛。”威震天耸耸肩，“我只想关芯一下老对头。”  
“你没有资格。”救护车低声说。  
威震天本以为自己会发怒，但他竟然还是继续问了下去，“你是他的医疗单位，我跟你问问他的机体情况有什么问题？”  
“你问了我就要说吗？你谁啊？”  
“所以……他很好，对不对，应该在赛博坦上忙得不可开交？上次他还跟我抱怨工作太多。”  
救护车顿了一下，然后反问：“你是从来不听赛博坦新闻？还是间歇性智障？隔一段时间就清空一次记忆？”  
“你攻击型太强了吧，我只是出于好意询问，你只要告诉我是，或者不是。赛博坦的消息我不怎么留意，反正我现在也不算赛博坦公民。”  
救护车摇了摇头，“我没义务告知你任何信息，想知道就自己上赛博坦去看。”  
威震天于是想起前段时间自己突发的胆怯，就像一个糟糕至极的寓言。但他并不相信领袖会被他攻击一下就出什么故障，毕竟他们互相造成的故障比那严重得多得是，每次领袖都会崭新地出现在他面前。威震天于是不屑地哼了一声，“我了解他，就算你不说我也知道他现在在搞些什么，我们打了九百万年，我对他那一套了如指掌。”  
“既然如此，你为什么要在我休息的时候潜入我的舱室？”救护车平静地问。  
“只是路过打个招呼罢了。”威震天耸耸肩甲，“我知道他很好，否则你也不会出来旅行，你们汽车人就是这样，同伴是第一位的，不是吗？”  
救护车苦笑了起来，“既然如此，招呼打过了，你可以走了。”  
威震天没有得到想要的肯定答案，他思索了一下，坐在救护车充电床边上。  
“下逐客令可不够礼貌，这样吧，我们来聊聊天，我很久没有遇到赛博坦人了。”  
“那就来聊，你想聊什么？”救护车靠在床头上，点亮一盏明黄色的小生物灯。然后拿出一小瓶淡绿色的药剂，给自己注射。  
“合成能量？”威震天问。  
“没错，稀释后的，没什么大副作用，只是止痛罢了。”  
“你故障了？”  
“不关你事。”  
“你出来旅行，要去哪？去地球？”  
“找个喜欢的地方待着，不是地球，地球变化太快了，和我离开的时候已经一点儿也不一样了。”  
“独自旅行？我以为你们汽车人干什么都喜欢组团呢。——你们领袖也会休假，对吧。”  
“他……他没有休过假。”救护车低声说。  
“也许他也该享受一下旅行。”威震天说。  
“哦，当然，他应该享受旅行，享受休假，享受一个无所事事的清晨和一杯冒着气泡的高纯。但他不能。”  
“还真是工作狂。”威震天摊摊手。他觉得自己好像得到了想要的答案，于是站起身，向救护车致意。“打扰你半天，我走了，你休息吧。”  
救护车没有说什么，只是直接关掉了那盏床头灯，自顾自地躺下了。  
在黑暗中，救护车又开始翻阅领袖的记忆，这能让他觉得好些。当他发现自己根本无法“走出来”之后，他索性选择完全浸入，未来不会更好，救护车想，而他起码还拥有过去。  
在领袖的记忆库中，所有人都更加明亮和美丽，世界充满希望。救护车偷偷地笑了，这些属于奥利安的孤独时光，每一个自省的瞬间曾经如此鲜活地存在过，和他存在于同一个空间，而他却从未能够理解过，而现在，他怀抱着这些过去，就像和故人互相和解。  
更有趣的是，从奥利安的角度看，威震天是角斗士抑或敌首并没有太大区别，他的目光总是热切地追寻着对方，温和又炙热地思念着对方。救护车自己从没有这样毫无保留地爱过一个机子，他的理智告诉他任何存在都有缺憾，就算对领袖他依然抱着审视的目光，他无法理解这种包容一切的感情，但在奥利安的记忆序列中，他感受到了这样的无可名状的情感信息。而这样的情感甚至并不局限于威震天，是的，最开始他是这样热烈地爱着他的角斗士，之后，在背上了重担之后，他无可倾诉的爱渐渐移情到了世间万物之上，他爱着一切有感知能力的生物，为他们的悲伤而痛苦，为他们的喜悦而快乐，因为他们的逝去而自我厌弃，精神自杀，而在生命的尽头，在他火种熄灭之前，他终于能够肆无忌惮的时刻，他想着他的挚爱，想象他作为一个再普通不过的塞伯坦人和伴侣相守的一生。  
不过——当然，救护车依然不能理解奥利安。  
而威震天本机，现在的这一个，反而没有奥利安记忆中那只被爱驯服的野兽令救护车倾慕。当威震天浑身都是能量液，从角斗场回到休息舱，他看到奥利安的瞬间就会褪尽一身杀气，变得温驯，敏感，他坐在奥利安身边，任由红蓝色的地面单位为他修补伤口，梳理管线，然后清洗机体。他偶尔会享受地闭起光学镜，只用磁场和触觉与对方交互。  
可惜威震天现在什么都不知道了。救护车想，他甚至不知道奥利安已经下线。又或许他已经隐约触摸到了这个事实，但还是不愿意面对，对于一个被迫永生的机子而言，善于遗忘大概是件好事。


End file.
